Back to You
by mautrino
Summary: You often find what you're looking for when you least expect it. Unaware it's the missing piece of yourself been searching for all along. Natsu is a Marine and has just been going through the motions every passing year. Until the day Lucy arrived in Magnolia and turned his life upside down, in all the best ways he never knew it could be.
1. You had me at hello

_**A/N: Yo! I've had this AU in my head for a while and stoked to finally be putting it out there! It started out as a one-shot… then many ideas later, I ended up turning it into my first multi-chapter fic! I love this trope / AU so I hope I can do it justice. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**_

* * *

Natsu sighed deeply, pulling into his driveway and shutting off his truck.

It was another restless night with little to no sleep last night, making his head hurt this morning. A dull throb still ached at his temples, his movements sluggish and slow. Already eager to crawl back into bed till tomorrow.

It was always hard for him to get back into the routine of things when he was home. Whether it was two days after or two months after. Some days he wanted to be everywhere at once. While others, he struggled to find the energy to do much of anything.

Lately, it was more of the latter. Natsu had barely been able to drag himself out of bed today for a couple of errands before he just wanted to crash again.

Natsu opened the door and threw his keys onto the small table by the front door, kicking off his boots and flopping down on the couch with another drawn-out sigh. He was grateful for the seclusion and quiet the rural outskirts of town provided around his home. The main area was usually too crowded and noisy for him most days.

Happy trotted in with a mrow, hopping up onto Natsu's chest with a soothing purr.

"Hey, buddy," Natsu murmured, scratching behind Happy's ears. He reached out for the remote on the coffee table, turning on a random show in the background and let the pull of sleep take him.

* * *

_Booms rumbled through his bones, gravel showering over him. A constant annoyingly high pitch rang in his ears, muffling the shouts surrounding him._

_"Dragneel move! Now!"_

_"Natsu!"_

Natsu woke with a start. The haze of the dream slowly faded back to static.

"Natsu."

Gray's concerned face came into view. He sat on the coffee table in front of Natsu, a hand on his shoulder.

Natsu's shirt clung to his clammy skin. His fingers itched to pull the damned thing off him already.

"Sorry to wake you. We saw your truck and were knocking, but you weren't answering so Gray used his spare key," Sting said, standing beside them, hands tucked in his pockets.

Natsu sat up slowly, taking a few deep breaths trying to ground himself.

"You alright?" Gray asked, concern etched on his face.

Natsu cleared his throat a bit. "Yeah, sorry, guess I must'a knocked out when I got back earlier," he rasped, rubbing his face and running a hand through his hair. He'd become used to seeing that expression on Gray and some others more often than not these days.

He glanced towards the window, seeing it was already dark out. More time had passed than he thought.

"So what's goin' on?"

"We're meeting up with some of the crew at Fairy Tail tonight, you should come," Gray urged.

"Yeah, come out with us tonight!" Sting chirped in.

Natsu chuckled softly, "Right, like I wanna hang out with you losers," he teased, leaning back onto the cushion behind him.

"Come on man, you never wanna leave this hovel of a house when we're back home. It would do you some good to get out for a while," Gray added, arms crossing over his chest. Natsu caught the stubborn glint in his eyes. There was a very low chance he was going to be able to get out of this.

Natsu's head lolled to the side with a drawn-out groan. "You buyin'?" He raised a brow to Gray in question, trying to hold back the grin that twitched on his lips.

If he was going to have to go out tonight, might as well make the most of it.

Gray narrowed his eyes, the muscle in his jaw twitching.

"Ugh, fine! Just hurry your ass up and get ready," Gray relented.

"Alright, alright." Natsu's grin was wide now as he made his way off the couch. Gray rolled his eyes.

Natsu stood to stretch, wincing slightly at the incessant ache in his shoulder that still refused to go away.

"There ya go!" Sting grinned, annoyingly bright, clapping Natsu's back.

"This better be worth it," Natsu grumbled, starting up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

The bar was loud and crowded and already made Natsu wish he was back on his couch with his cat.

He finally found a small space to squeeze through, reaching the bar counter, catching the familiar bartender's attention while the guys found their table.

"Yo, Lis!"

Lisanna turned, her bright smile widening when she saw him. "Hey, Natsu! So good to see you! The usual?" His long-time friend greeted cheerfully.

"Yeah su-," he started, his usual choice of draft beer on the tip of his tongue, "actually, can I get an old fashioned?" A smirk tugged his lips, resting his forearms against the counter.

Why not, Gray was paying after all.

"With the good stuff! And put it on Gray's tab."

Lisanna giggled, already bringing his drink and setting it down in front of him. "Only the best! Enjoy!" she smiled, going back to get to all the rest of her customers.

Natsu turned while taking a sip of his drink, relishing in the warmth that traveled through his throat and chest and sweet spice on his tongue. He looked around in the crowd, when a sudden flash of gold crossed in front of him.

Well, more like crashed into him.

A figure fell into his chest, spilling his drink on him. Natsu tensed slightly and stumbled back into the counter. Natsu quickly grabbed one of their arms to steady them.

"Woah there! Ya okay?"

They pulled back slightly, revealing th- _her_, wide deep amber eyes, a pretty pink flush on her cheeks, and parted plush lips. His skin tingled underneath where her palms fell on his chest, her hair falling in golden waves that looked so soft to the touch.

_Damn. She was gorgeous._

She looked down to Natsu's chest, seeing the splash of alcohol that was soaking into his shirt.

"O-oh no! I'm so s-sorry about your drink!" She fretted, stepping back quickly. Pulling her hands back and frantically waving them between them.

"`S alright, this shirt's nothin' special anyway," Natsu chuckled lightly, putting his empty glass on the counter giving her a warm smile before grabbing some napkins from the bar to attempt to clean up his shirt, admiring the way the flush on her cheeks grew when her amber eyes met his again.

"No, I'm sorry! Please let me buy you another one!" she insisted, already waving down Lisanna before he could get a word in.

Despite his reassurance, Lucy ordered him another drink anyway.

"You didn't have to, but thank you," Natsu chuckled.

"It's the least I can do! I'm sorry again, I can be pretty spacey sometimes and not see where I'm going," she laughed shyly, her gaze falling to the counter as her fingers fidgeted with the rim of her own glass.

"Hey, it's okay, I promise," Natsu insisted, "this place can get pretty crowded n' cramped. Hell, I crash into at least one person every time I come here. Just glad it was you this time and not some lame drunk guy," Natsu finished with a toothy smile.

Her amber eyes met his again, shining a little brighter with a smile that was already making his heart do weird things.

"I'm glad too."

Natsu felt the back of his neck flush. He cleared his throat before taking a sip of his drink.

"So what brings you out tonight?"

The woman sighed, finally seeming to relax a bit. "I'm meeting my friend here tonight," she started, glancing over the crowd towards the back of the room, "she's back there somewhere I think, but she said 'it would do me good to get out for a while," she finished, with finger quotes on the last part and an amused shake of her head.

Natsu barked a laugh. "Mine said the same thing to drag me out tonight."

"Their intentions are good at heart, I'm sure," she grinned.

A comfortable feeling soon surrounded them. Which usually didn't happen right away when Natsu met new people, but with her, the guard he usually built up around himself eased up a bit.

A warmth spread through his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Oh, my name is Natsu by the way," Natsu said, stretching his hand out to her.

"Lucy." She replied, putting her soft hand in his. Tingles shot up his arm at the touch.

Lucy. A name just as beautiful as she was.

"Nice to meet ya, Lucy." Natsu squeezed her hand with a wide fanged grin.

"Guess we should head back to our groups huh?" Natsu sighed, "Can I walk you back?"

Natsu noticed the faint blush creeping up her cheeks again. Maybe her drink was already getting to her.

"S-sure."

Natsu led Lucy back through the crowd towards the back of the bar where his group usually gathered.

"Lucy, there you are!"

Natsu looked up to see a petite blue-haired woman waving them over.

"Hi, Levy!" Lucy greeted, giving the smaller girl a hug.

Natsu noticed a few more of the group had shown up. Sting's friend Rogue chatted with Gajeel, who gave Natsu a nod when he came up to the table. Gray and Sting absorbed in their own conversation.

"I was wondering where you were," Levy grinned, turning to Natsu, "already met Natsu I see."

"Yea- wait you already know each other?"

"Yup. I've known these troublemakers since high school," Natsu smirked.

"We're the troublemakers? Yeah right, think you're talkin' about yourself, hothead" Gray cut in, "and you couldn't even bring me back a drink?"

"What? You can go get it yourself!" Natsu defended.

"Ignore them, Lucy. You'll get used to their bickering and learn to tune them out soon," Levy said.

Lucy giggled. The sound drew Natsu's attention back to her, sparking a flutter in his stomach.

"So guys, this is my amazing friend Lucy. Lucy, this rowdy crew is Gray, Sting, Rogue, and my boyfriend Gajeel." Levy gestured to each of them and squeezed Gajeel's shoulder as they gave their varied greetings back to her.

"And you already beat me to it, but this is Natsu. I've known these guys a long time. They can have a bit too much energy at times but have good hearts I promise," Levy laughed.

"I can see that." Lucy gave Natsu another bright smile that lit up the room and he could tell he was already falling. If his hot neck and clammy palms were any indication.

They got situated at the table with the rest of the group. Natsu pulled out a chair for Lucy beside him. She thanked him with a warm smile.

A comfortable chatting buzz fell over the group. Bright laughter with some good food and drinks and soon getting wrapped up in their own conversations.

It had been a while since Natsu came out with the group like this. He had been declined most times they offered recently. He didn't feel up to being around crowds or want to bring the others down with the mood he felt himself stuck in most days. But so far, he was glad he came out tonight. That warm feeling in his chest lingering.

Natsu glanced over at Lucy, who was sipping her drink contently as she watched the rest of them interact. She even made that look effortlessly beautiful.

He cleared his throat before taking another gulp of his drink. "So Lucy, how do you know Levy?"

Lucy turned towards him. "Oh! We actually met in college here in Magnolia. We were in the same orientation group our first year and became fast friends," Lucy started, wearing a fond smile, "But I had to leave in the middle of my second year and move back home to take care of my mo-" Lucy cut off.

Natsu frowned in concern at the sudden unsteady tone in her voice, her gaze distant. Before he could ask if she was okay she continued.

"To, um, something came up and I had to move back home. But we've always kept in touch. I just recently moved back and it's great to see her again." Lucy tried to give him a reassuring smile as her gaze drifted back down to the table, her fingers playing with a napkin.

Natsu could hear the slight strain in her voice. He got the feeling that it must be something she wasn't ready to talk about yet. He fidgeted in his chair, an uneasy ache in his chest, feeling the need to comfort her in some way.

"Hey, Luce, I'm sorry if I pushed you into talkin' about something you didn't want to yet, it's not-"

Lucy turned to look back to him, lips slightly parted and her amber eyes a little wide. Natsu quickly realized he just let that nickname slip out.

A flush quickly shot up the back of Natsu's neck, running a hand through his hair.

"Sh-shit, I'm sorry, Lucy. Probably think I'm some nosey pushy idiot. Already givin' ya nicknames and askin' about stuff I-"

"Natsu, it's ok," Lucy said softly. She gave him a warm smile, placing her hand over his forearm, "I don't mind, really… and I- and I rather like the nickname..." she trailed off, a cute pink starting to dust her cheeks.

"Are you sure?"

"I-I'm sure," Lucy's eyes found his again. The slight haze of sadness in her eyes had seemed to fade for now, allowing the warmth in her amber depths to shine through and draw him in.

Natsu's skin tingled underneath her soft palm, his fingers itching to clasp over her hand. What was wrong with him?

"Well I-, uh, I'm glad. It suits you." Natsu gave her a soft smile. He scratched the back of his neck, feeling his hair starting to stick to the warm skin there. The faint pink on Lucy's cheeks grew.

"Yo, Natsu."

They flinched and broke away, bursting out of the little bubble they were in.

"Huh, what?" Natsu looked around, wanting to smack the smug grin from Gray's face when he caught it.

"We were just talking about the fair comin' up next week. We're actually home to catch it for once, you wanna go?"

"Oh that's right, it's that time already."

"Fair?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah! The local fair here in Magnolia. It comes around every year, but I usually miss it 'cause I'm out of town."

"Oh, do you have to travel a lot for work?" Her eyes curious.

Natsu smiled. "Yeah, somethin' like that. Gray, Sting, and I are in the Marines actually, so we're usually deployed out or something."

Slight tension filled his chest. They always missed so much when they were away, but Natsu had grown used to it over the years.

"O-Oh wow, that's amazing. Thank you for all that you do," Lucy smiled warmly, squeezing his hand.

"Sure thing," Natsu said, returning a soft smile, "but the fair is awesome! They got rides, games, lots of food," Natsu's eyes got brighter with each mention. "It's gonna be fun! If you're free, you can come with me-, I uh, I mean us, go with us?"

More warmth crept up his neck. _Keep it together, Dragneel, geez._

Lucy giggled softly. "I would love to, Natsu."

They eventually decided to call it a night a few hours after that. The group made their way outside, stepping into the cold night air.

Natsu breathed in deep, letting the chill in the air cool his heated skin as he stood back a bit with Lucy.

"Are you parked far, Luce?"

"Oh no, I found one here in front luckily," she said, her warm smile glowing even under the moonlight.

"That's good," he said, digging his hands into his pockets. He could feel the incessant warmth still lingering on the back of his neck.

"Yo, Natsu!"

Natsu turned at the call, seeing Gray and Sting waving him over towards their car. Natsu raised a hand in acknowledgement.

Natsu sighed, guess the night had to end sometime. "Well, it was great meeting you, Lucy. See you at the fair next week?"

"Absolutely! Sounds like fun, thank you for asking me," Lucy grinned, "and thank you for such a warm welcome, Natsu. It was so nice meeting you too."

A toothy grin stretched his lips. "Yeah of course, anytime. Lookin' forward to next time! Night and drive safe, Luce!" Natsu gave her a wave goodbye before making his way back to the car.

_Lucy, huh?_ He hoped it was the start of a good friendship.

* * *

The night of the fair came up quickly and Lucy found herself eager to spend more time with new friends… and see Natsu's bright smile again if she was being honest with herself.

It wasn't very often that Lucy made such a comfortable connection with someone so quickly, but his kind pretty eyes, and infectious laughter quickly put her at ease. After a rather slightly embarrassing introduction.

It wasn't one of her proudest moments, but it was memorable that's for sure.

She hoped it would be the start to a good friendship.

Lucy walked through the gates of the fairgrounds, hearing Natsu's cheerful voice before she saw him waving her over.

"Luce!"

"Hi, Nat-!"

He quickly grabbed Lucy's hand in his before she could finish, pulling her with him towards the food stands.

"Come on, Luce! There's some spicy chicken over here you gotta try!"

Lucy couldn't help the laughter that bubbled in her chest as she gripped his warm rough hand in hers. She looked back, waving at the rest of the group who followed them at a less eager pace than Natsu set, smiling at them fondly.

With the light that he radiated, his warm palm in hers, the bright wide smile he gave her over his shoulder, she would follow him anywhere.

Several food tents later, they ended up at a ring toss game where things just weren't going Natsu's way.

"Ugh! These games are rigged!" Natsu complained, running his hands through his hair as yet another ring missed landing on a bottle.

"Think it might just be you, Natsu," Lucy teased with a light giggle, patting his arm, "here, let me give it a try."

Natsu grumbled, stepping aside so Lucy could try her hand at the apparent cursed game.

Four rings later, each one landing perfectly on a bottle, Natsu was gawking as winning bells sounded and bursts of confetti were showering over them as Lucy won a perfect game.

"Wha-!"

Lucy turned to him, amber eyes shining brightly. An even brighter smile across her lips.

"I did it, Natsu!"

"Alright! A great game, miss! Here's your prize!"

The worker handed her a large oversized dragon plushie, Lucy hugged it against her right away.

"Aw, I love him already!" Lucy cooed.

"I can't believe you got a perfect game on your first try," Natsu mumbled.

Lucy laughed brightly, warmth spreading through her heart at the sight of his dramatic pout. He was so cute. Lucy wrapped an arm around his and tugged him away from the stand.

"Come on, you."

"I wanted to be the one to win it for ya!"

"Don't worry, you can buy me some ice cream over there to make up for it," she grinned.

"Sure thing, Luce." Natsu said, a crooked smile emerging as he turned to her.

"Wait hold still, ya got some confetti in your… " Natsu laughed, stopping them so he could pull the colored paper from her bangs.

Lucy's breath hitched. Her heart faltered as Natsu pushed some fallen strands from her face and behind her ear softly. He traced the line of her hair, his thumb brushing her cheek faintly. The strands of hanging lights surrounding them in a soft glow that glistened off his deep emerald eyes.

Natsu's gaze found hers, his eyes widening slightly as quickly retracted his lingering fingers that were in her hair.

"T-there! All better," Natsu said with a strained chuckle, palming the back of his neck. "S-so ice cream right?"

A fierce warmth had quickly covered her neck from Natsu's soft touch. Her skin still tinged where the rough skin of his fingers had lingered.

_Get a hold of yourself, Heartfilia. It's just Natsu…_

Although, the more Lucy got to know him, the more she was drawn to him. His warmth, the way he made her laugh, already craving to spend more time with him and know him better.

She hoped it was the same for him.

Lucy's expression softened. "Sounds perfect, Natsu."


	2. One step closer

**_A/N: Yo! Thank you all for the amazing support so far! It means a lot and so glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for reading and hope you like this next chapter! Indulged in some more fluff.. for now._**

* * *

Today was just not Lucy's day.

After she'd changed her outfit after spilling coffee on herself just as she was about to head out the door, to barely being able to get her junk of a car started, she would just love to restart her day if she could.

Not wanting to attempt to try making coffee at home again today, she decided to stop by a small coffee shop she had seen nearby recently and treat herself to a nice latte.

Lucy put in her order with the barista then sat at a table close by, sliding open her phone and checking her emails.

Her mind wandered towards Natsu. She hadn't seen him in a couple days, but she hoped he was having an easier morning than she was.

The bell on the door rang as someone walked in.

"Hey, Luce!"

Lucy looked up, and there he was. Natsu, the very man in her thoughts, standing there in a pair of faded jeans, worn laced boots, his fresh undercut. His black t-shirt revealed a full tattooed sleeve on one arm, and a large piece extending towards his elbow on the other arm.

_Oh wow…_

She hadn't noticed the artwork before in the last few times she had seen him. He'd been wearing a jacket or a long sleeve shirt, but she definitely wasn't complaining now.

They became fast friends after the trip to the fair, even exchanging numbers to keep in touch. He was sweet, kind, and had a way of making her laugh till her cheeks hurt.

Not to mention that wide crooked smile that did weird things to her heart, igniting a warmth in her heart she had almost forgotten… and if she was being honest with herself, he was pretty much the hottest guy she had ever met.

"How are ya?" he grinned.

Lucy sighed, her gaze falling from his glorious form for a few seconds to get her thoughts back in order. "Could be better honestly, it's been kind of a rough morning so far," she murmured, running a hand through her long hair.

"Aw, that sucks, I'm sorry," Natsu pouted a little, "well, I'm glad I ran into you then. Did you already order coffee? I'll grab you something to eat!"

Before Lucy got a chance to reply, Natsu was already in line at the register.

He came back with two plates, placing one in front of her, "Here ya go, the best muffin they got which happens to be my favorite," Natsu said with a wide toothy smile.

Lucy's chest warmed at the sweet action, and that smile. The one that made one of his sharp canine teeth poke out from his lip… get a hold of yourself, Lucy!

"T-thank you, Natsu. I appreciate it," Lucy said warmly.

"No problem, Luce. You got my drink last time, now it's my turn."

"Fair enough," she chuckled.

Their coffee orders were soon called out. "Oh, I'll grab 'em." Natsu turned to head back towards the counter to grab the cups and sat back down at Lucy's table.

"Ya got a minute to catch up?" Natsu asked, his eyes hopeful as he handed over her coffee.

"Thank you. Yeah, of course," Lucy grinned.

"So how did you have a rough morning?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Lucy ran her hand through her hair again, breathing another deep sigh before she went on to tell him about her frustrating start to the day.

She huffed when she was done. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling and probably sound like I'm just complaining and I-"

"Luce."

"And I just- you probably have better things to be doing right now than me keeping you and-"

"Lucy!"

Lucy's gaze snapped back to his, finding his soft amused expression. A warm hand resting on her forearm.

"It's alright, Luce," Natsu said, "First off, I'm sorry your day didn't start off so well, but I go through days where nothin' goes right either, always sucks. And second, don't worry, I didn't have much going on today. I'm here to listen if you need to vent about anything," Natsu finished with a soft smile.

Lucy's heart warmed again. It had been a long time since someone genuinely wanted to spend time with her, even just to talk like this. It was refreshing and a bit... overwhelming to say the least.

She didn't have many people she could call friends, let alone close friends, but she felt Natsu starting to break down her walls piece by piece. A large part of her wanted to resist. To step back and hide from too much happening too fast… but the other part found herself craving it. To be able to have a genuine friendship, to have that close connection with someone.

So she let herself fall a bit.

"T-thank you, Natsu. I really appreciate that." She grinned, breathing another sigh, "But enough about me, how are you?"

Natsu took a last gulp of his coffee and leaned back in his chair. "I'm good! It was a bit of a slow start, but I was just out doing some stuff to prepare for the week. Nothin' too fancy."

"Well, I'm glad your morning wasn't as hectic as mine at least."

"Don't worry, it's bound to happen soon, I'm sure," Natsu laughed.

The sound soothed her frayed nerves from this morning.

They got a few more minutes in before Lucy caught a glimpse of the time behind the register and groaned internally at the thought of having to leave already.

"Well, as much as I'm enjoying this, really, I guess I should get around to what I planned to do," Lucy sighed.

"Gotcha, well I'll let ya get to it! I should probably get to my stuff too," he sighed.

They stood up from the table. She caught a wince pass Natsu's face as he stretched his shoulder, but it was gone before she could think too much of it as they made their way outside, warm sun greeting them.

"Thanks again for the muffin, Natsu. I can see why it was your favorite," she said with a bright smile.

"Anytime! We should, um, come grab some coffee again sometime soon?" He asked, one of his hands coming up to rub the back of his neck.

Lucy thought she saw a faint flush on his cheeks, but it was probably from the hot coffee or weather. Right?

"Absolutely, I would love that, Natsu," she eagerly agreed, her smile widening.

"A-alright, sounds good, Luce. Have a good one!" Raising a hand to wave at her.

Lucy waved back and got into her car. She tried to turn the key over, only to have the engine start sputtering on her.

"Oh no, you've _got_ to be kidding me."

Lucy tried a few more times, but no luck. Just perfect.

It really wasn't her day.

She flinched at a sudden tapping at her other window.

"Everything ok, Luce?" Natsu's muffled voice asked through the window, his eyes concerned.

Lucy sighed and got back out of her car, coming around the hood towards him.

"Oh, just my stupid junk of a car decided it really doesn't want to start this time," Lucy complained, pushing back the strands of hair that were blowing annoyingly in front of her face, "It's been causing me some problems lately, but just haven't had a chance to take it in anywhere."

"Hey it's alright, these things happen," Natsu said, coming around and patting her shoulder, "do you mind if I get in for a sec?"

"Oh, sure." Lucy handed him the keys, watching as he opened her door and slid in the seat.

Natsu turned the key over again. "Hmm, your dash lights aren't going on, it could be your battery."

He stepped out, handing her back her keys. "Let me check to see if I have my cables in my truck, maybe I can give you a jump."

"Oh, I would hate to trouble you, Natsu. I can call someone."

"Nah, it's alright!" Natsu waved off, "Ya don't gotta pay for that, I'm parked right down there, I can bring it up," he said, digging a hand in his pocket and pulling out his keys.

"Thanks so much, Natsu," Lucy breathed.

"Sure thing! Be right back!" Natsu grinned before making his way down to his truck.

Lucy sighed deeply. Although it was the last thing she had planned on doing today, at least it happened here and not while she was out stranded someplace she wasn't familiar with.

She was also just a little happy she could spend more time with Natsu. Her neck warmed at the thought.

Lucy snapped back to the moment, a faded red truck rumbled and pulled up along the curb in front of her car.

"Good news, Luce! Had my cables after all," Natsu said, stepping out of the truck. An act he made look far too good as he came back towards her.

Lucy cheered her thanks as they got the hoods open. As Natsu started to connect the cables to the batteries, she couldn't help but notice how the sun highlighted the colors of the swirling tattoos on his arms, and the way his muscles moved as he worked…

_Stop. Focus, Lucy! Yes, focus on the car and so not the way his shirt is riding up his arm..._

Natsu started up his truck again, breaking her out of her thoughts and coming back over to lean against it by Lucy.

"So, not quite what you had planned, huh?" Natsu grinned.

"Ugh, no not quite," she chuckled, shaking her head lightly.

They carried on comfortable conversation for a few more minutes before Natsu went over and tried to start her car again.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Luce. I think your battery is totally dead or there's somethin' more going on," Natsu grumbled, scratching the back of his neck and pouted a little, which looked far too cute than it had any right being.

"It's ok! I really appreciate the help, Natsu," she reassured warmly.

"Still a bummer, but I can call Gajeel, he owns a shop not too far from here. Has pretty decent prices and quality, but don't tell him I said that," he smiled, "I'm sure he could take a look at it for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, no problem! One sec."

Natsu took out his phone and stepped off to the side a bit.

Lucy fidgeted with her hands. She really hoped it wasn't anything too serious, she just couldn't afford a new car right now. After she'd just gotten settled into the new apartment and job, it would be a bit until she could handle something like that.

Natsu suddenly cleared his throat. "A-alright! He says he can take a look at it for ya. I can hitch your car onto my truck and take you over there."

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" Lucy fretted.

"Nah, it's good, I don't mind," Natsu said, giving her a wide grin.

The tension in her chest loosened slightly. "Alright, if you're sure?"

"Of course! Don't worry, Luce. It'll all work out," he grinned, starting to get things prepared for her car.

Before she knew it, her car was all hitched up and she was in the passenger seat of his truck on their way to the shop.

Sometimes it really surprised her that there were such genuine and caring people out there like Natsu who were willing to go the extra mile to help her, but she could never shake off the feeling like she was a burden somehow whenever she accepted any amount of help.

"I'm sorry to bother you like this and ruin your day," Lucy said softly, pulling at a loose thread on her jeans.

"Hey, it's okay, Luce, I promise! Like I said earlier, I didn't have much going on today anyway. I'm happy to help you out," he reassured, "and on the bright side, at least we ended up getting to hang out more today." Natsu turned to her with that bright grin of his. The light caught his emerald eyes just right and how could she say no to anything he said.

A flush crawled up her neck, forcing her to tear her gaze from his before she got too lost in those green depths. "H-hey, you're right," she laughed softly.

* * *

They arrived at the shop, following Natsu's lead through the back door.

"Yo! Gajeel, where ya at?"

"In the office, hot head," a deep rough voice called back.

They passed by several cars in various stages of progress as they made their way to a small room up by the front of the shop. Gajeel's tall broad form stood out, sorting through a stack of papers on a messy desk when they entered. His long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, making his numerous piercings more noticeable, also sporting a full tattooed sleeve like Natsu's.

She found she preferred the latter's a little better. Just a little.

"Is that a way to greet your favorite person?" Natsu smirked.

"Shut up," Gajeel grumbled, rolling his eyes, "Hey, Lucy," he nodded towards her, "heard from a certain idiot, ya got some car trouble?"

Natsu squawked next to her, making her laugh lightly at their banter. "Hi, Gajeel, yeah we tried to give it a jump earlier but nothing, so Natsu suggested bringing it in."

"Hm, yeah we're a little slow today so I can take a look at it for ya."

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, that's a big help."

"Sure. I can give you a call in a while, let ya know what I find," he said leaning back against the desk, cleaning off his hands with a rag from his pocket.

"Sounds good," Lucy smiled.

She filled out some paperwork before they went back out to get her car situated.

"Again, I really appreciate all your help today, Natsu. So glad I ran into you this morning."

Natsu chuckled softly. "No problem, Luce. It was the least I could do," he grinned, palming the back of his neck as they leaned against his truck after handing off her keys to Gajeel.

"Hey, how about we grab some lunch, as a thank you. My treat?

"Oh, you don't gotta do-"

"Please? You can show me another one of your favorites?" Lucy urged, smiling when she saw his eyes brighten at the possibility of food.

Natsu ran his hand through his hair again. "Alright, when ya put it that way, I think I know just the place," he agreed with a toothy grin.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright with this spot, Luce?"

They ended up at a small hole in the wall pub in town. One she wouldn't have even noticed if she wasn't looking for it. It wasn't anything grand, but had a cozy feel to it and she loved it already.

"Of course! I wanna try this so-called 'best burger you've ever had' for myself," Lucy grinned, following him towards a small booth in the back.

Natsu lit up at that. "Luce, you won't regret it, I promise! Take a seat, let me go put in the order at the bar. You want somethin' to drink?"

"Sure, anything is good."

Natsu nodded, heading over the counter and returning not too much longer with two large pint glasses. "I brought ya another one of my favorites," he said, smiling that wide smile that reached his soft eyes.

Lucy smiled and thanked him before taking a taste of her drink. "Oh that really is good! I'm gonna need to make a list of all these favorites for myself," she grinned.

"Right? Glad you like it!"

Lucy laughed at Natsu's eager face when their food was set in front of them.

"Oh, I wasn't sure if ya like things too spicy like I do, or not so I asked for them to put some sauce on the side."

"I don't mind some spice, I think I'm up for the challenge," Lucy said proudly.

"I knew you were a tough one, Luce," Natsu smirked.

Natsu raved about the burger, barely coming up to take a few breaths and sips of his drink until he was practically finished with it.

"Natsu," Lucy laughed, grabbing a napkin and leaned over, "you've got sauce all over you."

Before she knew it, her thumb was brushing over his cheek softly. Her gaze fell to his lips briefly before their gazes clashed, holding it for a few long moments.

Lucy's eyes widened slightly, quickly retracting her hand. Heat immediately rose up the back of her neck and most likely onto her cheeks. She hoped he wouldn't catch it. What was that?!

"S-sorry! I just, I-"

Natsu cleared his throat, "It's okay! T-thanks, I, uh, do tend to get carried away a bit sometimes," Natsu chucked, grabbing a napkin to clean off the rest of his mouth before scratching his neck, "but, um, I hope you liked yours?"

"Oh, y-yeah! I definitely did," Lucy smiled, his hopeful eyes and soft tone easing her pounding heart a bit, "you were right, it was easily one of the best I've had. We'll have to come back for another soon!"

A wide smile stretched his lips, putting a hand over his chest. "Ah, more of my favorite foods. You know the way to my heart already, Luce."

Another flush crept up her neck just when it was starting to calm down.

_How does he say these things that affect her so easily?!_

"So how's work been?" Natsu asked, leaning back in the booth and sipping the rest of his drink.

Work. That was an easy topic. Her heart got so worked up over the simplest things around him, he was probably just being nice like he always was.

She'd recently shared a bit with him about her job as an office assistant at a small local online magazine company in town recently. Lucy thanked her lucky stars she was able to find something when she was searching for jobs before she left home. It made the move a bit easier without that extra bit of worry. It wasn't exactly her dream job, but she was grateful for anything.

Part of her was expected to hear that it was a rather boring profession when she'd told Natsu about it, but he was so sweet and enthusiastic and was always willing to hear about her work. Which put her heart at ease a bit and allowed her to be a little more open.

Lucy sighed a bit. "It's going okay, can get stressful some days, but it's worth it," Lucy smiled softly, "but I've, uh, actually started working on some original stuff of my own on the side when I get the time," she said, pushing some hair behind her ear and fingers fidgeting with her glass.

"Really?" Natsu grinned brightly, "That's awesome, Lucy! I'm sure you write amazing stuff."

"Oh, I don't know about that," she laughed, her cheeks warming.

"What kind of writing is it?"

"Um, mostly fiction, fantasy, things like that."

"Oh, like with dragons and stuff?" he asked, his grin turning toothy with an excited glimmer in his eyes.

"It's a strong possibility yes," Lucy laughed. He was too cute.

"I can't wait to read some! I already know it's gonna be awesome if you're the one writing it," he said, "you just might have to send me some while I'm away. Gonna need something to help keep me sane," Natsu chuckled dryly, his smile faltering slightly. He rubbed the back of his neck, tracing random shapes into the wood of the table with his other hand.

"When do you have to leave?" she asked softly

Natsu breathed a deep sigh, "Two weeks." Then answering the question she was thinking of before she could ask, "Gonna be gone for a couple of months." A flash of something she couldn't place crossed his face.

Her chest ached. She knew he was set to leave, but didn't realize it would be so soon.

"O-oh wow, that's coming up quick. We'll have to be sure to fit in another burger before then," Lucy smiled warmly.

Natsu's gaze met hers, his soft smile reaching his eyes again, "Yeah, absolutely."

"Hey, Natsu, can I-, um, if you don't mind, can I go with you to see you off w-when you leave?"

That damn flush spread back up her neck.

Did she just ask that? She said it before she lost her nerve but was that too much? What if it was too soon, what if-

"O-oh, yeah, sure. Uh, of course you can, Luce."

Lucy met his wide emerald gaze. A noticeable cute dusting of pink covered his cheeks as he ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat.

"I-, um, I would love that actually," he said with a warm smile.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Natsu will be leaving next time :( but got some good stuff ahead! A special thank you and shout out to the amazing reviewers last time! Means a lot! : aliciacevbra, KYAAAA, Michiamotippete, stranger1999, NewWorldRunaway, AshleighLeeann17, Jazminee18, MaraDragneel3113, itsxoi, and EdenProjector!**_


	3. Till next time

_**A/N: Yo! Sorry for a bit of a wait on this chapter! But hope you all enjoy it!**_

* * *

Natsu winced at the stream of light hit his eyes through the blinds when he woke. He should really get around to buying dark curtains.

He sighed and gave up on the thought of more sleep, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and running a hand through his hair. Natsu took a few moments to breathe in a couple deep breaths. Something he had started to practice in the mornings to try and clear the static from his mind.

Happy trotted into the room with mrow, the Russian Blue jumping up onto the bed and nudging his head into Natsu's arm.

"Looks like it's that day again huh?" Natsu rasped, scratching behind Happy's ears. Some uncertainty settled in his chest as it always did before he had to leave again.

Natsu stretched his arms over him as he stood from the bed, a few satisfying pops along his spine. He winced a bit at the predictable tightness in his shoulder before throwing on a shirt and heading down to the living room.

Natsu got Happy situated with his food before he fell back onto the couch with a deep sigh. His head still felt a little heavy and clouded. He still had a couple things to do. Get the last of his things together, drop off his truck…

It didn't take long for his thoughts to land on Lucy.

This amazing woman had suddenly come into his life and while she was pretty much being the most gorgeous woman he'd ever met, he couldn't help but be drawn to her kindness, thoughtfulness, the warmth of her personality, the way he just felt this sense of ease and comfort whenever he was around her. How he found himself thinking about her more often than not, wondering what she was up to, how her day was going, just wanting to spend time with her. How he wished she had been able to be in his life all this time.

Usually, he didn't let himself didn't get too hung up on the thought of leaving. He never really had anything keeping him here, but now, his chest ached at the thought of not being able to see her for months.

Sure, he had his group of other friends, but they had their own lives and people to get back to. It often left him feeling like he didn't fit in as the years went by. Their lives continued to move on while his had felt like it got caught in quicksand. Slow and stagnant, pulling him down further and further.

But with Lucy, he'd felt this instant connection, loosening the sand at his feet and igniting something in his chest he couldn't quite place, but he already knew he wanted to hold onto it. The fog in his mind lifted slightly when he was with her, already bringing some light back into his life.

A few chimes from his phone broke him out of his thoughts, leaning over to grab it from the coffee table in front of him. It was a message from Gray.

_Yo. You meeting us at the usual cafe today? It's been a while._

His fingers hesitated for a moment before replying. _Sure. You mind if I invite Lucy?_

He remembered she'd wanted to meet him at the base, but maybe he could see her for a little while longer.

_Of course you can invite your girlfriend._

Natsu's neck flushed. _Shut up, it's not like that you ass._

_Whatever you say, dude._

Natsu grumbled under his breath. _Whatever, meet you guys there._

The thought of being able to see Lucy for a little longer before he left outweighed his slight irritation towards his friend.

His fingers navigated to Lucy's contact, calling her before his nerves could talk him out of it.

Would it be too much to ask? She had already wanted to meet him later, what if she was already busy? She probably was, maybe-

_"Hi, Natsu!"_ A sweet bright voice greeted through his phone.

"H-hey Luce!" Natsu grinned, running a hand through his hair.

_"What's up? Is everything ok?"_ Lucy asked, a bit of concern leaking into her voice.

"Oh y-yeah! Sorry if this is last minute but I-, uh, I know we were plannin' on meeting at the base later, but the guys and I are gonna stop by this cafe to grab something to eat before if you wanna join?" His tone was hopeful, but nerves fluttered in his stomach.

_Relax, Dragneel, you talk to Lucy all the time and now you're just inviting your friend to breakfast. Totally normal. Right?_

Lucy's voice broke him out of his thoughts. _"Oh, sure! That sounds great. You read my mind actually, I was just about to ask you if you had time to grab some coffee or something,_" Lucy said, catching her light laugh come through.

"Really?" Natsu smiled, his chest warming, "Well that works out perfectly then," he chuckled, "the cafe isn't too far from Gajeel's shop actually. I just have few things left to do and should be over there in an hour or so. I'll send you the address!"

_"Sounds good, Natsu. I'll see you soon then!"_

"Totally, talk to you soon, Luce. Bye." Natsu set his phone back down and couldn't help the wide smile that stretched his lips, his stomach still fluttering.

"Things may be lookin' up after all, Happy." He turned to the cat who seemed peacefully oblivious, curled up on the couch next to him.

* * *

Natsu finally got everything done at home and was now at Gajeel's shop.

The rough mechanic usually helped him out by letting him keep his truck in the shop so he could run it and keep it up so it didn't sit in Natsu's garage the whole time. He and Levy also took in Happy during that time. Which he was grateful for because at least he would at least have them and their cat, Lily to be around.

"You good, man?"

"Yeah, uh, I think that's everything," Natsu said, handing Gajeel his keys. He kneeled down to scratch Happy through his crate. "See you soon, bud." If only he could take him with him too.

Natsu stood, adjusting the straps of the heavy pack on his shoulder. "Hey, Gajeel. Just, thanks for always.. y'know." They were never ones to get too sentimental with each other, but they always had each other's backs when it came down to it.

"Oh, uh, sure thing," Gajeel murmured, "You need a ride to base?"

"Meeting the guys at Mira's this time so I'll probably just hitch with them."

"Alright cool."

Natsu picked up his other duffle from the floor, turning to head out.

"Natsu," Gajeel called out, Natsu turning to face him, "Be safe out there and get your ass home in one piece."

Natsu smirked, "Will do."

* * *

Luckily Magnolia was a relatively small town, so it was easy to get around and the cafe wasn't too far from the shop. A lot of the main places they frequented were all in the main part of town.

Gray usually did ask him if he wanted to join them for their usual meet up before they left, but he usually didn't feel the drive to go. He often just spent the mornings of his departures trying to enjoy the last few moments of normalcy and peaceful quiet of his house before he had to go back to constant noise. He could make an exception this time for a certain someone.

The bell on the door chimed as he walked in. The savory smells that greeted him made his stomach growl, reminding him he didn't get around to eating much last night.

"Yo, Natsu!"

Natsu turned and found Sting waving him over. They were already seated at a large corner table by the door and Natsu couldn't help but smile at his infectious bright tone as he walked over to them.

"What's up guys." Natsu shrugged off his pack and tucked his things under the table, dropping into a chair towards the edge.

"Hi, Natsu! It's good to see you."

"Hey, Yukino," he grinned, greeting the woman sitting next to Sting, who wore a short platinum blonde pixie cut. Her brown eyes warm as always, "Hey Juvia," he greeted the other woman sitting next to Gray, her deep blue hair highlighting her equally blue eyes, "Gray," he said flatly, giving him a half-hearted glare.

Gray rolled his eyes, trying to smother the smile that was twitching on his lips.

"How've you been, Natsu?" Juvia asked, smiling softly.

"I've been alright," Natsu said, "nothin' too much has been goin' on really. How are you guys?"

They chatted and laughed for a bit until Natsu heard the bell on the door again, spotting the golden-haired goddess that was always on his mind just walking in.

Natsu quickly stood from his chair. "Yo, Lucy! Over here!" he called out, waving her over with a bright smile.

"Hey, Natsu! Good to see you!" Lucy gave him that radiant smile that made his chest feel light.

"Same to you, Luce," he said warmly, already pulling out a chair for her.

"Hey guys," Lucy grinned towards Gray and Sting. They exchanged greetings back.

"Glad you could make it, Lucy. Natsu here could _hardly_ contain his excitement," Gray said, throwing an amused smirk towards Natsu.

Natsu's neck flushed, narrowing his eyes at him. "Anyways, don't listen to him. Oh! Lucy, this is Juvia and Yukino," gesturing towards the girls, "how they put up with these guys I'll never know," Natsu teased as they sat down.

"I happen to think it's cause we're just so amazing," Sting winked, making them laugh.

"And this is Natsu's new friend, Lucy," Gray smirked.

"Oh right, hi, Lucy! It's great to finally meet you!" Yukino grinned brightly.

"Yes! Natsu has told us all so much about you, I feel like I know you already," Juvia said with a warm smile.

The heat traveled up to Natsu's ears, as he rubbed the back of his neck. When did they all get into the habit of teasing him like this?!

"Oh really? All good things I hope," Lucy said, turning towards him with a wide grin and a teasing glint in her amber eyes.

"I, uh, w-well yeah of course," he stumbled.

The group ordered their food and settled into a comfortable conversation after that, but Natsu often found himself drifting in and out of the conversation. Distracted by the sweet warm tone of Lucy's voice and how her bright soft laugh made her eyes shine. The way her hands moved when she talked, remembering how those soft fingertips felt brushing his cheek the last time…

"Natsu?"

_Shit_, she'd asked him something. He wasn't staring was he?

"Hm? Sorry, what was that?" He asked, smiling sheepishly as a hand came up to scratch the back of his too warm neck.

The others were involved in their own conversations, allowing him to focus on her.

"It's ok," Lucy laughed warmly, "I was just asking if you were nervous about heading out?" she asked. He saw some concern cross her face, hands fidgeting with her coffee cup.

"Oh, uh, yeah a little I guess. There's always that kind of… fear, of the unknown and what could happen every time but I know it'll be alright," Natsu sighed, trying to give her a reassuring smile.

He ran a hand through his hair, trying not to let it show that he was always more than a little nervous on these days. It was difficult to shift back into that certain mindset he didn't always like being in when he went back. To go back to the strong instinct of always watching over his shoulder kick again. Sometimes uncertain where they were going to sleep on missions.

"Well, you're a tough one, commander, I know you can take care of yourself," Lucy said, breaking through his thoughts with that teasing gleam back in her eye.

Natsu's breath hitched. He had shared his title with her when she had asked what his rank was recently. Now that name sounded far too good coming from those pretty lips, igniting a warm fluttering in his belly again, already craving to hear her say it again.

Natsu cleared his throat, feeling the warmth back on his ears, "I-, uh, well I do have a reputation to uphold ya know," he quipped back, hoping that came out smooth enough.

Lucy breathed a bright laugh so it was good enough for him.

Soon enough, their food was gone and the check was paid and it was that time again.

The group made their way back out to the main street.

"H-hey, Natsu, do you want to ride over there together? If you want of course," Lucy said, a shy smile on her lips as she curled a golden lock behind her ear.

"Oh yeah sure, Luce. Thanks!" Who was he to say no to a little more time with her.

"Yo, Natsu, you ridin' with us?" Gray called out from a little up ahead.

"Nah, it's cool I'll meet you guys there. Going over with Lucy."

"Sure thing."

Natsu didn't fail to notice Gray's annoying smirk as he turned to head to their car.

Idiot. Natsu thought as Lucy unlocked her car. He put his stuff in the backseat and dropped into the passenger beside her.

"Are you sure we're safe in this, Luce?"

She turned to him, brows drawn in. "What, why?"

A teasing smirk tugged his lips. "I dunno, this hunk of steel might give out on us again."

"Oh shut up." Natsu cackled when she smacked his chest with the back of her hand, her wide smile back on her face. She made it too fun to tease her sometimes.

She started up the car. "I'll have you know, Levy told me she had Gajeel make sure he put this 'hunk of steel' almost back to as good as new so there," Lucy quipped back, pulling away from the curb.

"Ah, that's good then," Natsu grinned, "but if you do ever need another tow, I'm just a phone call away."

"Good to know you won't leave me stranded."

"Never," he said, looking over and admiring the way the sun highlighted Lucy's profile beside him. Her golden hair falling in waves over her shoulder, the bright smile that reached her deep amber eyes as she glanced over at him.

_Wow._ That was definitely a sight he was going to take with him.

* * *

After easing into a comfortable conversation and a few more laughs, with a few directions from Natsu, they all too soon reached the Marine base. They made their way through the gates till they got to where some of the other military families were gathered.

Usually he was on his own until he met up with the guys, just wanting to get the day over with and leave and trying not to focus on all the others and their tearful embraces. So it warmed his heart a bit to have Lucy by his side this time.

"Well, guess this is it," Natsu sighed. His shoulders fell a bit as he tried to give her a reassuring smile.

There was a flash of gold and then Lucy's arms were around his neck, pulling him close.

Emerald eyes widened a bit. He tensed slightly on instinct at first, but then melted into the touch. He dropped his bag to the floor and wound his arms around her.

"Please come back safe, Natsu," she whispered by his ear after several moments. Her voice strained and a little unsteady as she held onto him tightly.

Natsu's chest ached at the thought of leaving now. Especially after he had such an amazing person like her come into life.

His eyes fell closed, burying his nose in her hair and breathing her in, memorizing the feel of her in his arms, her soft warm scent he'd quickly grown addicted to. He was going to miss the way her energy was able to calm the static in his mind, the way her bright smile would pull him in and make him want to stay by her side and he wanted to hold onto that feeling as long as he could.

"I will, Luce," he said softly, a warm palm rubbing her back soothingly, "I promise." Warmth spread through his heart, a new conviction settling into his chest.

He was never one to break a promise after all.

Natsu leaned back slightly, worry filling his chest when he noticed a tear had escaped down her cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?" The rough pad of his thumb brushed it away softly, her hands coming down to settle between them.

"O-oh I'm just- I'm really gonna miss you," she said softly with a shaky smile, fingers fidgeting with the material of his camo uniform. "and I can't help but be worried about you out there."

Natsu's expression softened, "Really gonna miss you too, Luce. But it'll be alright," he said, pushing back a strand of hair from her face, "besides, now I have something worth fighting to come home to."

The words tumbled out before he thought about it, but didn't regret them. A warm grin spread on his lips at her wide amber eyes and the soft blush on her cheeks.

How he longed to place a kiss to her soft flushed skin…

Wait, where did _that _thought come from?!

Natsu realized he was still holding her close, his thumbs brushing over the fabric at her waist aimlessly. He cleared his throat as they took a slight step back. A palm came up to scratch the back of his flushed neck.

"So guess it looks like our favorite burgers aren't going to be the same until you get back," Lucy said after a quiet moment, her eyes brightening a bit.

Natsu laughed. "Well, I would hate for you to miss out on them for my sake, so you'll just have to have to have two to make up for it."

"Hey, if the cravings get to be too much I just might have to!"

They shared some laughs together for a few more moments before the air around them became uncertain again.

"Guess it's time," Natsu sighed. He turned his head and noticed some of the others were starting to head towards the plane, catching sight of Gray and Juvia, then Sting and Yukino saying their goodbyes.

Before he turned back fully, Lucy leaned up and placed a soft kiss to his jaw. "Be safe, Natsu." Her soft lips brushing his skin.

His breath hitched in his throat, green eyes wide, definitely feeling the flush in his cheeks now.

"Can I.. write to you? Lucy asked after taking a step back, her own flush deepening on her cheeks.

Natsu was still gathering himself, his skin tingling from her touch.

"O-oh uh, y-yeah of course," he breathed out after a few moments, running a hand through his hair. "I'll send you something, um, once we get settled so you have the address?"

"Sure, that sounds good," she grinned, looking through her purse and writing something on a piece of paper and handing it to him, "here's my address."

His chest warmed. "Thanks, Luce," he grinned softly, tucking the paper into his chest pocket, "I'll be back before you know it."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Lucy smiled, her eyes fond.

"Absolutely."

Natsu wasn't sure where his life was headed, but with her, it didn't seem so bad.

He was going to miss her more than she knew.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! They kissed! Almost ;) Gonna get into some good ol' mutual pining soon!**_

_**Again, special shoutout to all the awesome reviews from last time! : itsxoi, Lady Of The Sphinx, MaraDragneel3113, Guest, xMuffinsx, stranger1999, SassCassNL, Michiamotippete, KYAAAA, NewWorldRunaway, rigaryuna, and cerealspoon!**_


	4. So close yet so far

**_A/N: Hi! Sorry for the wait with this chapter! Life just gets in the way when you least want it to and cuts into quality fic writing time lol. But I hope you all enjoy it! A little fluff with our dorks falling for each other without realizing it._**

* * *

_Yo Luce!_

_I'm sorry it took me a bit to get this out to you, we got in and things got a bit hectic for a bit. I'm finally getting a chance to get back to you just now. How are you? I hope everything's good back home. It's hot and dry over here in Alvarez, but luckily I thrive in this weather. Gray? Not so much._

_Oh! I meant to tell you before but my cat, Happy is over at Levy and Gajeel's if you want to meet him and say hi! I know he'd like to meet you too._

_I hope the time passes fast this time around. I have a lot to get back to now. Be well, Lucy. I'll be back before you know it! This is also my first time writing a letter so I hope I didn't mess it up to bad._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Natsu_

Lucy smiled fondly as she read over Natsu's letter again. His writing was a little messy and smudged in some spots, but she loved it all the same. She could just hear his warm tone as she read it and pictured that bright toothy smile.

Her chest ached. She missed him, more than she realized.

She'd picked up the letter from her mail this morning, her pulse picking up a bit when she saw his name. Quick to read it as soon as she jumped in her car. Although now, her concentration was shot at work because her mind continued to linger over his words and think about what she wanted to write back.

Lucy knew they could have done the 'modern' thing and sent emails, but Lucy thought it was a bit more personal this way and made it worth the wait.

Lucy tried to focus for a bit, but then would go back and jot a few lines down in her small notebook she carried with her, crossed out others. Lucy sighed and glanced at the clock for what felt like the thousandth time that hour, and it wasn't even noon yet! The neat typed words on her screen not nearly as exciting as the handwritten letter that rested in front of her on her desk.

Why was she worrying so much over this? He was her friend, she was comfortable with him, it shouldn't be this hard. But yet, every time she thought back to when she said goodbye to him at the landing last month… and practically almost kissing him, it made her stomach flutter and a fierce blush creep up on her cheeks.

What was she thinking?! Being so bold, she had probably freaked him out or-

A notification on her phone broke through her thoughts. It was from Levy.

_Hey! Putting together a dinner with the rest of the girls at my house tonight if you're interested! We would love to see you!_

Part of her wanted to decline, already tired from the workweek, but another part found herself missing her friend after being so busy lately. So maybe it would help take her mind off thinking about her certain _other_ friend too much.

Besides, a little social interaction never hurt right?

* * *

Lucy arrived at Levy's house after picking up some sweets at a small bakery along the way.

"Hi, Lu! So glad you could make it! Please come in and make yourself at home!" Levy said brightly, giving Lucy a tight hug.

"Thank you! Oh, I brought these for you," Lucy grinned, handing her the box.

"Aw, you didn't have to, but thank you! I'm sure I'm going to be the one making a dent in these later." They laughed together as they made their way through the kitchen into the living room where Lucy was greeted by the rest of the girls.

"Oh, Lucy this is Cana. Another member of the rowdy group," Levy laughed, "Cana, this is Lucy."

"Yo!" A tall brunette waved from where she sat crisscrossed in the corner of the couch.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you, and nice to see you both again," Lucy smiled warmly, waving over to Juvia and Yukino. The girls greeted her and gave her a hug in return.

Another woman with a short platinum pixie cut walked in from the hallway, "Hey, Lev, did you need help with anything else?" she asked, pausing in the living room, "Oh hi!" she smiled towards Lucy.

"No, that's ok! Everything is set, don't worry. Lucy this is Lisanna. Lis, this is my friend, Lucy."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Lisanna!" Lucy grinned before they all got settled on the couch and plush armchairs.

"You too!"

"Lis here is the best bartender over at Fairy Tail," Cana smirked.

Lisanna laughed. "If you think flattery will get you stronger drinks, then you are mistaken my friend."

"What? I can't ask my _favorite_ bartender to make me a drink?"

"No way! I'm off duty today, you can grab it yourself!" Lisanna said, settling further into the couch.

"Hey, a girl can try," Cana smirked, "you want a beer, Lucy?" Cana offered, standing from the couch to head into the kitchen.

"Oh, sure, thank you!"

"Or better yet, grab me one too!" Lisanna called out after Cana with a wink.

* * *

The group was in the middle of comfortable conversation and bright laughter when Gajeel came through the back door into the kitchen. A black cat and another grayish one trotted in behind him into the living room.

The black one jumped up onto Levy's lap, the gray one mrowled in greeting and immediately wrapped around Lucy's legs.

"Oh hi," Lucy cooed, fingers scratching behind his ears as he pushed his head into her palm for more pets.

"That's Happy! We watch him for Natsu while he's away," Levy said, fingers raking through the black fur curled up on her lap, "This is Lily, both these boys are always eager for attention," she laughed.

"Yo," Gajeel's rough voice greeted, stepping up behind the couch to place a kiss to Levy's temple.

"So how was work, honey?" Cana teased.

Gajeel shook his head, trying to hide his smile. "Was alright, a bit slow. You guys already eat?"

"We were just about to get everything set up if you wanna join us," Levy said.

"Yeah if you don't mind hanging with us women for a while," Yukino grinned.

"Nah, of course not," Gajeel chuckled.

A warmth settled in Lucy's chest, it had been a long time since she had felt this kind of contentment. Surrounded by people she could call friends, bright and full of laughter. Although, it made her miss a certain _other_ person who also made her feel that way...

They were still settled around the dining table after they finished dinner. Gajeel took off to work in their garage, the others happily enjoying some desserts.

"So how are things with the guys, Juvia, Yukino?" Levy asked. She was true to her word and had already dug into the sweets Lucy brought.

Juvia sighed. "Gray's doing well. It's always hard when he has to leave, but we do our best," Juvia said softly, fingers fidgeting with her glass. She still held her warm smile, but Lucy could see the hint of sadness behind it.

Yukino started to share a similar sentiment about Sting, making Lucy's chest ache. Natsu had just come into her life and she already missed her friend. She could only imagine how hard it must be for them and trying to sustain a long-distance relationship like that.

The conversation carried on again to happier things, Cana and Lisanna sharing what was new with them in their own lives.

"So speaking of significant others, how's it going with Natsu, Lucy?" Levy asked, a teasing glimmer in her eye as she snickered behind her glass.

Lucy almost choked on her drink. "W-what? Ther- there's nothing to tell! We're just friends!"

"Oho, Natsu, huh? Pretty good pick there, Lucy." Cana said, raising her bottle to Lucy with a wink.

"N-no that's not-"

"I have to admit, you guys did look pretty cute at the restaurant before they left," Yukino giggled.

Lucy felt the heat on her neck quickly crawl up her cheeks. Well that wasn't how she expected tonight to go.

"He's all you talk about sometimes, Lu! Can't help but wonder," Levy grinned, "and you deserve it if he makes you happy!"

While she had dated a few people before, it really had been a while since she had felt truly 'happy' with someone in the romantic sense, if anyone.

And sure, sometimes she felt those pangs of longing. Thoughts of, 'would she be able to have that in her own life?' entered her mind at times, but it hadn't been a priority necessarily right now. The thought was nice to entertain at times, often taking the form of a certain someone with captivating green eyes and a toothy smile, but it was never anything concrete.

"W-well I-"

"You both would be so cute together!" Juvia chimed in.

Lucy sighed, running a hand through her hair. "N-natsu is, we're just-," she stuttered, trying to figure out her words, "he's amazing," Lucy admitted, flush still heating her face, "he's so kind, generous, thoughtful, and just such a really great friend."

"Not to mention, hot as hell," Cana teased.

"W-well yeah that too," Lucy giggled, "and I really do miss him already and sure, there've been times where I feel like it can turn into something more, but what if he doesn't feel the same? What if it's all just been in my head and he just sees me as a friend and-,"

"Lucy," Levy interrupted, "girl, even the first night we were all at Fairy Tail we could all tell he only had eyes for you."

She really had felt so comfortable with him that first night they met and she'd literally fallen into him and his emerald eyes captured hers. He was so easy to talk to and had this way of making her feel at ease, which didn't happen often with others. They just clicked and the more time she spent with him and it felt like she had already known him her whole life.

She already loved the memories they'd created together. Like the dragon plushie Natsu still insisted he won for her still beside her bed, always reminding her of him whenever she saw it… But could it really be more than just friendship?

"It's just such a great friendship, I wouldn't want to ruin what we have." Lucy's chest ached at the thought of already not having him in her life, even as a friend.

"You'll never know unless you take that leap," Juvia said softly, "and it's so it's so nice to see him come around more often. We always try to invite him out when they're home, but he rarely does," Juvia sighed, "but I know it's hard and affects them all differently when they're home. Gray doesn't need to say it, but I can tell when he's worried about Natsu, when he prefers just to stay at his house and I think you have a big part in him starting to come back to himself," she finished, giving Lucy a fond smile.

It hurt to imagine Natsu not being that bright self she had come to know, or choosing to hide it away.

"I-I don't think I've done much of anything to help him really?" The warmth on her neck on her cheeks now.

"I'm sure not consciously but I think just being yourself and the friendship you've built so far helps him more than you know," Levy said softly.

"Of course you don't have to do anything if you're not comfortable, Lucy," Yukino said, her brown eyes fond, "we just want the best for you both."

"Natsu really is such a great guy and if it would make you both happy, you definitely deserve that shot at whatever you want your relationship to be," Lisanna agreed with a soft smile.

"Agreed!" Cana cheered, "Then it would make it one step closer to you guys fucking."

Lucy sputtered on her drink again. "C-cana!" she squeaked, trying not to give into the infectious laughter from the other girls.

"What? Too soon?" she winked, her teasing smirk reaching her eyes.

Lucy shook her head and fell into the bright laughter around her. Warmth spread through her. It felt good to allow herself to share pieces of herself like this. It was a bit unnerving, not being used to letting herself be vulnerable and be open with people like this, but Natsu and this warm group had chipped away at the walls she'd gotten used to putting up over the years and she was grateful for it.

"But really, thank you guys. I appreciate it, and I'll be sure not to include this in my letter back to him," Lucy giggled.

"What? Natsu wrote you a letter?!" Lisanna exclaimed, leaning over closer, "We've known him for years and he's never written to any of us when he's away!"

"Do you have it with you?" Levy urged, her hazel eyes bright and eager.

"Y-yes?" Lucy squeaked out.

"Well come on! Don't hold out on us!" Cana grinned.

"Yeah! Please? You know I love a good romance story!" Levy pleaded.

Lucy groaned. "Ok, fine!"

Lucy made her way back over to the couch where her purse was, barely having a chance to open the letter before they surrounded her on the couch.

"He calls you Luce, that's so cute!" Yukino gushed.

"It's like this whole other soft side of him, who knew!" Lisanna grinned.

"That settles it, you really are something special to him, Lucy," Cana said.

Lucy's never-ending flush had surely reached her ears by now. She just had to go and say something!

"He's so falling for you already and he wanted you to meet Happy! That's so sweet! Tonight was meant to be," Levy said dreamily before gasping, "you should totally take a picture with Happy and send it to him with your letter! I have a polaroid around here somewhere!" Then Levy was down the hall before Lucy could blink.

"Wha- wait, why?!"

"Because I'm sure he'll love it and I'm sure he misses you too and would love to see you and Happy together!" Juvia cheered, shaking Lucy's arm.

"And who knows, maybe he'll send you one back," Cana winked.

Yup, her ears were definitely burning now, but Lucy couldn't deny she liked the thought of getting a picture from him. Very much.

* * *

One month later

_Dear Natsu,_

_How are you? I hope you're safe and still doing well over there too. Things are good on my end! Work has been hectic as usual, but I'm pushing through. Good news! I actually did end up meeting Happy! Levy had the rest of the girls and I over for dinner recently and I got to meet him. He's the sweetest thing! I'm including a picture we took together, I hope you like it. I can tell he misses you, and if I'm being honest... I really miss you too already. Our usual places and things just aren't the same without you and I can't wait until you're back. Maybe just so I can beat you in another arcade game! Anyways, I won't keep you too long, stay safe and hope you get to come back soon._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Lucy_

Natsu grinned so wide it almost hurt his cheeks. He felt a warm flush spread up his chest, but he couldn't help it.

He'd been resting on his cot when the mail came, sitting up quickly when something was dropped on the desk beside him. He quickly tore open the envelope when he saw the smooth pretty handwriting on the cover with her name on the corner, looking even better when it spelled his name.

Lucy missed him. Him! It just might be the first time someone had told him that. Her words spread a comfortable warmth through his heart. Even more so when he saw the picture that was ticked inside.

His expression softened when he saw Happy cuddled close in the blonde beauty's arms. Her smile was bright and radiant towards the camera. Her golden hair up in a messy bun that framed her face as she lifted one of Happy's paws to make it seem like he was waving to him. Her deep amber eyes lit up the small photo and it easily became one of his favorite possessions.

"Oh my, what's this? Our tough commander _blushing_?" A teasing voice broke through his thoughts.

Natsu looked up. Sting stood over him with a crooked grin and arms crossed over his chest.

"Shut up," Natsu grumbled, trying to tuck the letter back.

"Let's see shall we," Gray smirked, swooping in and snatching the letter and picture from Natsu's grasp.

"What the fuck, man! Come on!" Natsu quickly tumbled and stood, reaching over Gray to try and get the paper back.

"Let me see too!" Sting grinned, hovering over Gray's shoulder.

Natsu rolled his eyes and groaned, accepting his fate.

"Damn, no wonder you're already fallin' hard for her. Practically a happy little family already," Gray smirked, eventually relenting and giving Natsu back the letter.

Natsu punched both of them on the shoulder. "You guys are the worst," Natsu grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So how's it going with her?" Gray asked, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"What do you mean 'how's it going?' there's nothing going on, we're just friends," Natsu defended, putting the photo in his pocket, fingers lingering over it gently.

Sting snorted. "Natsu, I know I'm a little slow on the women uptake, but even I can see there's more than 'just friends' from that letter. And who else do you ever write to when we're out here, let alone sends you a picture?"

Natsu grumbled, heat lingering on his neck as he scratched the back of his head.

Well, he didn't have much experience in this whole 'romantic feelings' thing anyway so what the hell.

"It's just- she's- she's amazing," Natsu sighed, "and I miss her... more than I realized," he admitted, falling back to sit back on the edge of the cot heavily, "I mean yeah, part of me feels like it could be something more, but I'm not sure? She's an amazing friend and person and I've never felt this for anyone before, I don't even know what I feel. What if it's just me and she doesn't feel the same? What if-"

"Natsu." Gray broke through his rambling, "it's ok not to have everything figured out, but I can tell she means a lot to you. In whatever way you want that to be, but even from the times we've all hung out together, it's obvious in the way she looks at you that she feels something," Gray took a deep breath, "I think it's worth finding out and it's… great, to see you a little happier with her in your life. You deserve that, but don't hold all this shit against me, idiot."

"Thanks," Natsu chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck, "and maybe she does, but I don't wanna rush anything for her."

Natsu didn't feel like he was much, but could she see something in him?

"Hey, you never know till you try. It could be the best thing that ever happened to you," Sting said, gripping Natsu's shoulder.

Maybe it could be after all.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Special thanks again to all the reviews from last time! : xMuffinsx, Bugseey, Michiamotippete, stranger1999, Guest, aliciacevbra, itsxoi, SassCassNL, NewWorldRunaway, MissVarta, KYAAAA, MaraDragneel3113, , eternalbebe, JohnV1896, ItsJ Gacha, & Stavroula99!_**


	5. I miss you

_**A/N: Hi! There's a few time skips in this one, but I didn't want to keep Natsu away for too long ;) Got some good stuff coming up so hope you guys stick around!**_

* * *

_July_

Natsu sighed, dropping down his pack and heavy gear near his area in the bunker, groaning as he sat onto an old wooden desk that was by his bed. He leaned over and unthreaded the laces of his boots, feet throbbing from finally getting a break and being able to sit down after another long day.

This mission was becoming exhausting, but luckily they were nearing the end of it… until the next one anyway, but every time he thought back to Lucy's letter and picture it was able to get him through the day. Often with a small soft smile.

He ran a hand through his hair with a deep sigh. It wasn't only the recent days wearing him down, the past couple years were starting to catch up to him.

The constant traveling, tiring missions and assignments, and the many other responsibilities he'd taken on over the years. Part of him wondered how much longer he would be able to last, but he didn't want to dwell on that right now, preferring to think about the amazing woman who was constantly on his mind as of late.

Natsu grinned as he wrote his response to Lucy, folding up the letter and tucking a picture with it inside an envelope.

A hand coming up to rub the tension at the back of his neck. Man, did he wish he was back home already…

* * *

It was two weeks later, and Lucy was in the middle of scrambling around her apartment cleaning.

She and the rest of the girls had gotten into the routine of each of them hosting a dinner every other week. With some good food, maybe some drinks, but mostly just enjoyed each other's company.

This week happened to be Lucy's turn. She hoped her place wouldn't be too small.

These nights had become something Lucy had come to look forward to. Her heart always warmed at the comfort and laughter they each brought into her life, but why does she always wait till the last minute to clean?! Lucy huffed as she put the vacuum back in the closet.

Her thoughts drifted to Natsu, wondering how he was doing. She thought back to their last letter with a fluttering in her chest. She should go check her mail… just in case.

Lucy deemed things decent enough around the apartment and quickly made her way downstairs to the mailboxes, opening hers and grabbing the few pieces that were in there. She shuffled through them until she came across a small dusty pale envelope she'd been hoping for. A wide smile lit up her face, her thumb softly brushing over the familiar scrawl.

"Hey, Lu! What's got you looking so happy?"

Lucy startled, looking up to see Levy and Lisanna giving her knowing teasing smiles.

"H-hey guys!" Lucy greeted, stepping over to give them a hug, "I just came down to check the mail really quick."

"And? Was there a letter from Natsu?" Lisanna urged, blue eyes eager.

A flush quickly spread up the back of her neck. "M-maybe?"

Levy gasped. "Well come on! You have to go read it! Don't leave us hanging!" she said, pushing Lucy back up the stairs, "The rest of the girls are coming in a bit, but we get first dibs on the goods!"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh brightly at their enthusiasm as they quickly made their way back up to her apartment. She was eager to read it too after all...

_Hey Luce!_

_First off, I'm so glad you got to meet Happy! I knew you guys would hit it off! If your beautiful picture was anything to go by. Thanks for sending that by the way, ya made my day. I'm also including my own picture. Nothin' as great as yours but hope it'll do! Sorry I look like such a mess, we'd just finished up a rough day but couldn't help but capture sleeping beauty there. Things have gotten a bit hectic here, but hopin' they'll ease up soon. I hope you're still doing well back home, Luce. If I'm being honest myself, I really miss you too. You're always on my mind and I can't wait to see you again._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Natsu_

Lucy smiled brightly, her cheeks warming as she read over his letter. Especially that 'beautiful' line. She pulled out the small photo that was tucked inside, laughing softly.

Natsu was kneeled beside Gray who sat slouched against a truck, cap tugged over his eyes, arms crossed over his chest, seemingly in a deep sleep. Natsu wore a toothy smile that lit up those emerald eyes she missed with an amused glint as he held up a peace sign behind Gray's head. Natsu's cheeks were a bit smudged with dirt, his hair a mess, but it still made him all the more handsome in her eyes.

"Aww, look at that smile! He's so sweet on you, Lucy!" Levy gushed over Lucy's shoulder.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Lucy called out.

"Yo! What'd we miss?" Cana greeted with a wave. Juvia and Yukino right behind her as they made their way into Lucy's living room, exchanging hugs and greetings.

"Lucy here was so kindly showing us the photo that Natsu sent back to her," Lisanna teased.

"Really? I wanna see!" Yukino grinned, her brown eyes shining with excitement.

"Ok, ok!" Lucy giggled, shaking her head.

There was really no way out of this now.

Cana took the picture from Lucy's grasp. "Well look at that," she smirked. Juvia and Yukino looked over Cana's shoulder, squealing in their own delight.

"That's so cute! And look at poor sleepy Gray," Juvia said affectionately, "I can just picture his reaction when he sees this."

The group laughed at that. "Oh that's for sure," Lisanna chuckled as they settled onto Lucy's couch, armchair, and around her small coffee table.

"But that smile is just for you, Lucy," Yukino said fondly, giving Lucy a warm smile.

"Girl, he's got it bad and probably doesn't even realize it," Cana grinned, giving Lucy back the photo.

Lucy gazed back at it fondly, thumb brushing over Natsu's smile.

He'd been on her mind more often than not lately, missing the way that same smile made her chest feel light, his laugh, the warmth and comfort he had quickly brought into her life.

It was something she didn't even realize she craved all this time till it was gone.

"I still miss him, worry about him. If he's safe over there," Lucy admitted softly, pulling at a loose thread on her jeans.

"That feeling never really goes away when they're gone," Juvia said, placing her hand over Lucy's knee beside her, "but I'm sure Natsu knows and can feel how much you care through the letters."

"I think it could really be worth it for you both to see if it can become something more when he gets back," Levy said, the rest of the girls agreeing and encouraging.

Lucy breathed a shaky laugh. Could it really happen for them?

"Thank you guys, you really think so?"

"Yes!" Cana exclaimed, "you guys are obviously great friends, but he's never acted this way with anyone else and it's obvious he feels something more. It could be worth it for you both to find out what that is, and not just sayin' all this to tease you, as fun as that is," she smirked, making Lucy laugh.

"I know we haven't known each other for very long yet, but we can see how happy you are when you get to talk to him," Yukino said warmly.

"Your smile doesn't lie either, Lucy," Lisanna grinned.

Their words of encouragement spread warmth through her heart. Lucy still struggled with some self-doubt, that voice in the back of her head that annoyingly always warned her that things could go wrong, but there was a spark of hope in her heart that had her desperate to cling onto it.

* * *

_September_

Natsu's chest felt light as he made his way back to the bunks.

Captain Dreyar had just informed them that they were set to go home a little ahead of schedule, and Natsu couldn't wait for the delay of a letter to tell the first person he thought of when he heard the news.

He dug around in his pack, pulling out his phone and dialing the number he had come to memorize. Thankful he had a signal.

He took a shuddering breath as the line rang several times, fingers fidgeting with the buttons on his jacket.

Maybe he should have told her in the last letter he had been wanting to call her or-

_"Hello?"_

His heart instantly fluttered at the warm bright tone he had come to miss so much.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu grinned.

_"Natsu? Oh my gosh, hi! How are you?"_

He could hear the smile in her voice, spreading warmth down to his fingertips just picturing it. Beautiful and radiant.

"I'm doin' alright! Pushing through y'know?" Natsu paused with a sigh, "but it's so good to hear your voice, Luce. How are you?"

He hoped he didn't sound too eager, unable to help his wide smile.

_"Yours too, Natsu,"_ Lucy whispered. He thought he picked up some affection through her voice, or he hoped he was right, _"It's so great to hear from you! I've been good! I've thought about calling sometimes but wasn't sure what things would be like on your end and I wouldn't want to interrupt anything."_

"Hey, it's alright! I've been wanting to give you a call lately too. I love our letters, but been missing talkin' to you for real," Natsu laughed softly, "and especially today 'cause I got some good news!"

_"Oh really? What's that?"_

"Yeah, Captain told us today that we're set to come home in about two months." Natsu's smile widened, kicking some rocks along the dirt path he was aimlessly walking along near the tents.

_"Natsu! That's so great to hear!"_ He could just see the way her bright amber eyes lit up her face, and her equally bright smile that made his heart flutter even now.

"Gonna be great seeing you again," he admitted before catching himself, "a-and everyone of course." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck. Was that too much? He hoped not.

_"I can't wait to see you again too, Natsu,"_ Lucy said softly, a few warm content moments settling between them. _"A-any ideas for what you want to do when you get back? Some good food, I know that's a must,"_ she giggled, the sound soothing the static in his mind.

"You know me well, Luce," Natsu laughed, "Although, now that the weather is probably getting a bit cooler back home I think, I've been wanting to go on this cool hiking trail I know when I get back before it gets too cold. It has awesome views and I think you would really like it! … I- uh, if you want to go with me of course! Not that I-"

_"That sounds great! I would love to Natsu,"_ Lucy said, thankfully stopping his rambling, _"although it might take me a little longer, I don't think I'm in the best hiking shape,_" she laughed.

"I'm sure you'll do great, Luce," Natsu grinned. His name was soon being called out, "Ugh, sorry, Luce. Guess I have to cut it short, but talk to you soon?"

_"Of course! See you at the landing soon?_"

Natsu's expression softened, his chest warming at the thought. "Sounds perfect, bye, Luce."

_"Bye, Natsu."_

Not long left to go.

* * *

_November_

The time had flew by before Lucy knew it. Some days dragged on slowly while others flew by in the blink of an eye.

A few more letters passed between them over the past two months and now Natsu's arrival day was here.

She wrung her hands together, anticipation and anxious nerves bubbled in her chest at the thought of seeing him again. She was so distracted by her thoughts, she almost missed when some of the other Marines started to make their way over to their respective families.

Then she saw him before he saw her.

Natsu squinted a bit from the bright sun, adjusting the bag on his shoulder with a slight wince. He seemed a little tired, after a long flight she could imagine.

He got a bit closer and she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Natsu!"

Natsu looked up and when those emerald eyes met hers, she was weak all over again like it was the first time.

His face lit up instantly, Lucy's favorite toothy smile growing wide on his lips.

They stepped through a few people, making their way closer towards each other with each step. Natsu dropped his bag to the floor and soon she was home within his warm strong embrace.

Natsu held her tightly and buried his face in her hair. Lucy could have sworn she felt him press a faint kiss to the top of her head, but that was probably just wishful thinking. Right?

Lucy returned the tight hug around him, enjoying the comfort of having him close again. He was safe and here with her again.

Tears pricked the backs of her eyes. _Keep it together, Lucy._

She breathed in the smell of the earth and sand, but his signature comforting scent of cinnamon and pine still came through underneath, soothing her racing heart.

Natsu pulled back a little, a warm palm flat and heavy at the small of her back, her own arms still wrapped around his middle.

"I missed you so much, Luce," Natsu whispered, making her heart skip at the soft affectionate tone in his voice that was reflected in his eyes.

She forgot to breathe for a moment when his other hand came up and pushed back a few long strands from her face, curling them around her ear. His expression warm and open.

"I missed you too, Natsu," she breathed out, fists tightening in the back of his jacket. _More than you know._

Then Natsu's palm pulled her flush against him gently and warm lips were pressing against her temple, making her body still.

Her eyes widened, already feeling the fierce blush quickly spreading up her neck onto her cheeks, but she couldn't help but lean into his warmth.

Natsu pulled back, gaze locking back on hers. Green eyes soft with something else she couldn't quite place as he still held her close.

"Yo, Natsu!" A voice called out nearby them, making them flinch and pulling them out of their trance.

"See you guys at Fairy Tail later?" Gray asked, a teasing glint in his eyes. Juvia tucked under his arm with an apologetic soft smile.

"Y-yeah, sure," Natsu grumbled, clearing his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck. A cute flush on his cheeks.

So maybe it wasn't just her?

They look back at each other, light laughter bubbling between them.

"Let's get outta here, yeah?" Natsu grinned, reminding her how much she missed that wide fanged smile.

"Oh yeah, s-sure," Lucy squeaked out. Natsu picked up his bags and they started to make their way towards her car.

The backs of their hands brushed against each other along the way, sending tingles up her arm. Lucy breathed and took a leap of bravery and grasped his rough warm hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

Natsu looked over at their clasped hands, his jade eyes widening slightly before his expression softened up at her. He gave her hand a squeeze back, lacing their fingers together. Her heart fluttered when the rough thumb brushed across her knuckles.

They finally arrived back to the car, leaning against it and enjoying a few moments of content together.

"So, wanna grab something to eat before Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked, already knowing his answer.

"Hell yeah," he agreed eagerly with a wide toothy smile, his stomach grumbling loudly in agreement making them laugh.

Lucy rested her head on his shoulder for a moment, patting the rough material over his belly, "Alright, you pick," she said as they broke apart and settled into her car.

"Anywhere's good s'long as it's with you," Natsu said, and her flush was back on her neck instantly.

Their gazes met again. Lucy's expression softened at the fondness in those piercing emerald eyes, knowing in her heart that she would go anywhere as long as it was with him too.

* * *

Lucy pulled up to that same hole in the wall spot they went to before Natsu left.

"Is this- it is! You remembered where it was! I taught you well, Luce," he grinned, amusement coloring his eyes.

"Well, how could I not? You had me thinking about it since the last time! Lucy laughed, "It wouldn't have been the same without you anyway," Lucy admitted, warmth returning to her cheeks as she turned and caught his soft almost shy smile.

Natsu cleared his throat, running a hand through those short salmon locks. "Well, let's go have our fill shall we?" he smiled brightly.

"Sounds good." Wow, did she miss that smile.

They settled into a booth, catching up with each other's lives with jokes, laughter, wide smiles, and good food. It almost felt as if those six months hadn't even passed, picking up right where they left off.

Much too soon, they finished up and were headed back outside. The sun was starting to set, blending the sky in a mix of pinks and reds. Lucy breathed in that crisp chilly fall air.

"You didn't have to pay, Luce," Natsu grumbled beside her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, it was my treat!" Lucy grinned, nudging his shoulder with hers, "I'm just happy to have you back," she added, voice softening. Warmth lingered on her cheeks despite the chill in the air.

Natsu grinned. "Glad to be back." He bumped her shoulder right back.

"So you wanna head over to Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked, wrapping her jacket tighter against her.

"Well, I was actually gonna pick up my truck from Gajeel's. Wanted to stop by my place to drop my stuff off and shower the desert off me first," Natsu chuckled.

"Oh, well I can drop you off there and meet you at the bar later?" Lucy asked, her voice hopeful. The light bubbling of joy in her chest wasn't quite ready to call it a night end just yet.

"Sure, Luce, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not," she grinned.

"Alright, here you are," Lucy said when they pulled up to Gajeel's shop on the other side of town, seeing the lights still on inside.

Natsu quickly leaned over and gave her another warm hug, pulling her close. "Thanks, Luce," he rasped warmly by her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"A-anytime," she managed to whisper before Natsu grabbed his bags and stepped out.

He held the door open, leaning down to grin at her. "See you soon?"

Lucy gave him a warm smile. "See you soon."

The fluttering in her chest hadn't stopped all day and most likely wouldn't stop all night.

She was just happy to see him and get to spend time with him again. Spend time beside all his comforting warmth and bright smiles.

She wasn't sure where this path would take them but Lucy gladly let her heart lead the way.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! I think y'all will enjoy the next few chapters ;) As always, special thank you to all the amazing reviews from last time! : MaraDragneel3113, rigaryuna, NewWorldRunaway, itsxoi, Densolator, Michiamotippete, Lady Of The Sphinx, stranger1999, KYAAAA, Geekyjuvia25, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, Dark Shining Light, Stavroula99**_


	6. Right at home with you

_**A/N: Hi! Thank you all for your amazing support so far! I appreciate every review, favorite, and follow so much! This was one of my favorite chapters to write so far and I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

* * *

_Natsu could tell it was a dream._

_People ran past him, but his movements were too slow. Almost as if weights were tied to his ankles, pulling him back every time he tried to take a step._

_"Natsu, come on!" Gray urged. His eyes were frantic as he reached for Natsu's arm. He could see him grabbing the material of his jacket, but he couldn't feel anything. His body was heavy and words wouldn't come out, "We gotta make it back to the-"_

_A loud boom erupted close by, knocking up pieces of rubble overhead. Natsu shielded his eyes, when he pulled his arm down they were in the truck, his mind still caught in a haze of static._

_Another explosion hit and-_

Natsu woke with a gasp. Happy was on his chest, rumbling comforting purrs.

Natsu groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. He breathed in several shuddering breaths to try and come back to himself.

He's safe and at home, not there…

It'd been about two weeks since Natsu got back, most of it spent sleeping. It always took a while for him to feel any sense of normalcy again when he came back.

Not that he knew what 'normal' was these days anyway.

Natsu sighed. As much as he didn't want to disturb the comforting purring weight on his chest, the blankets were starting to get too hot.

The clammy itch on his skin already made him crave a shower to wash the dream off him. A loud grumble from his stomach also urged him to get up.

An annoyed mrow protested as Natsu got out of bed. He rolled his tight shoulder and winced at the soreness along his spine. He should really start doing his stretches again.

Natsu pulled on a shirt and stepped out of his room. He yawned deeply and ran a hand through his hair as he made his way to the kitchen. Grateful for the quiet mornings like this when his mind felt cluttered and heavy.

He opened his cupboard, groaning when he saw he had no more coffee left. Another thing to add to his list of things to do.

Natsu put out some food and water for Happy instead, turned on the TV and fell back onto the couch.

His thoughts drifted to Lucy, wondering what she was up to today.

Warmth swelled in his chest when he thought of how good it felt to hold her in his arms again after so long, craving to be beside her warmth again. Her glowing smile still did funny things to his heart whenever he saw it, not that he ever complained.

A flush spread up his neck when he remembered the kiss to her temple. What was he thinking? He probably freaked her out or something, but his heart had pushed his brain aside and he had moved before he had time to think about it.

Lucy was just so kind, generous, smart, beautiful inside and out, and so many other things he couldn't even compare to. She'd become a big part of his life before he even realized it.

Natsu hadn't been expecting someone as amazing as her to come into his life, he was so grateful for it.

Lucy's letters gave him such comfort while he was away. He often found himself rereading them when he was missing her, or on nights he couldn't sleep. Her words always eased his frayed nerves and soothed his tired mind, making his chest feel lighter.

Natsu made sure to tuck them and his favorite picture safely into the drawer in his bedside table as soon as he got back.

Lucy, a radiant light that had started to break through the looming dark clouds that had surrounded him for so long. She didn't deserve to be dragged down by the broken mess his life had become…

Yet, he couldn't help but want to surround himself in that light. Get as close to it as he could and never let go.

A ping from his phone interrupted his thoughts. Natsu picked it up from the coffee table in front of him where he'd left it last night.

_Good morning, Natsu! How are you?_

Natsu smiled a toothy grin at the text. Or maybe it was more from who sent it.

_Luce! Kinda slow morning but doin' alright. How are you?_

They chatted back and forth for a few more minutes. The tension melted from his temples, unable to keep the smile from his face the whole time.

Natsu glanced through the window, the weather seemed nice enough, sparking an idea.

His errands could wait for a bit longer.

_Hey, Luce? Feelin' up for a little walk today?_

* * *

Natsu had been happy when Lucy seemed up for the idea to go on the trail with him when he'd first mentioned it to her the other month.

So he was ecstatic now that it was actually happening.

The fluttering in his chest hadn't eased since she eagerly agreed when he asked her this morning.

He'd jumped up to grab a quick shower, packing a few things and set off for her apartment after offering to pick her up.

The trail could be a bit tricky to find if you weren't looking for it and he didn't want her to get lost or anything.

So this was fine, no big deal right?

Natsu made a quick stop and picked up some hot chocolate and donuts for them along the way.

She'd mentioned it to him once how much she enjoyed it in the colder weather and today would be perfect for it.

He also wanted to be prepared in case his loud stomach interrupted again.

Natsu found some parking in front of her building when he pulled up. He grabbed the food and headed up, knocking on her door once he found it.

Would she think it was weird showing up at her door suddenly? Maybe he should have called her and waited down in the truck and-

The door opened and the bright wide smile that greeted him eased all his fears.

"Hi, Natsu!" Lucy pulled him in for a quick hug. Soft floral vanilla surrounded him, spreading warmth through his chest.

"Hey, Luce," he grinned into her hair, an arm squeezing around her gently.

"Come in," Lucy grinned, ushering him inside.

He thought he caught a faint blush on her cheeks when he met her gaze for a few moments, but she turned back towards the living room before he could dwell on it too much.

"Sorry, it's a bit of a mess around here," Lucy laughed, pushing back some of the loose golden strands that had fallen out of her messy bun, "Work's been a little crazy and then the last thing I want to do most nights is clean up," she smiled, picking up some stranded items from the couch and setting them on the coffee table before sitting.

Her apartment was cozy. Walls and shelves decorated with things that he could tell were uniquely her. It had a warm feel to it, but he thought her presence might have a bit more to do with that.

"Hey, it's ok," Natsu grinned, settling next to her on the couch, "I know the feeling and it's much more put together than my place I promise," laughing softly, "Oh and I know it's not the healthiest breakfast, but I come baring hot chocolate and donuts." He raised his hands, offering her the sweet goods.

Lucy's eyes brightened. "Aw, thank you! That's so sweet, you didn't have to." She took the cup Natsu passed her, warming her hands around it and giving him a wide smile.

"Y-Yeah, no problem," Natsu said, willing the warm flush that was crawling up the back of his neck to stay there as he ran a hand through his hair.

How could the smallest things she did always get to him like this?

"And you read my mind again because I thought it would be the perfect morning for some hot chocolate but I didn't have any," Lucy sighed.

_Yeah, it is pretty perfect so far,_ Natsu thought, admiring her cute pout and getting lost in the way her expression shifted brightly as she took a sip of the sweet drink.

Natsu cleared his throat. "So,um, how's your writing been comin' along?" he asked, pulling a chocolate donut out of the bag and taking a big bite.

Yes, food. That he knew.

Lucy's face lit up, before turning a bit shy. "O-oh, it's going ok. When I actually get around to it," she laughed, the movement of her fingers curling her hair back behind her ear again catching his attention, "but I did finally figured out this piece of the plot that has been bothering me for a while, so now I can start making more progress," Lucy grinned.

The excited glimmer in her eyes added to his own happiness for her. "That's awesome, Luce!"

Lucy has shared a few snippets of her own work with him over the months he'd been away and he could already tell she was talented. He always felt honored whenever she shared some of those pieces of herself with him because he knew they meant a lot to her and he wanted to do all he could to support her passion.

"I already know it's gonna turn out amazing," Natsu said with a wide grin.

Lucy's expression softened. "Thanks, Natsu," she smiled, nudging his shoulder with hers playfully.

"Anytime," he laughed, nudging her shoulder back.

They settled into comfortable conversation for a few more minutes, finishing off their sweets before heading out.

* * *

They headed back towards the outskirts of town that Natsu had come from. Scattered buildings of town turning into thick towering trees.

"So you're sure it's not some crazy expert trail that I'll end up stranded on?"

Natsu barked out a laugh. "Nah, it's an easy one. No steep hills we need to climb or anything I promise, " he grinned, "and don't you remember my other promise that I'd never leave ya stranded?"

"Oh yes, how could I forget," Lucy laughed, "and I'm still holding you to that."

"You can always count on me." Natsu met Lucy's gaze for a moment with a toothy smile.

Natsu eventually turned off the main part of the winding road, coming to a slight clearing that met part of the trail.

"Alright, Luce, here we are," Natsu grinned, turning to hop out of the truck.

Lucy followed him out, gasping as she looked around. "Wow, it's beautiful up here!"

Lush shrubs and thick trees surrounded them. Scattered wildflowers sweet in the air as birds chirped and flitted through the trees. The sun filtered through the changing colored leaves above, many scattered and blew across on the ground.

Lucy turned her bright open expression towards him, with a smile that put the sun to shame and made his chest tighten with affection. Even here among all of nature's beauty, Lucy was the only one he could see.

"Y-yeah, it really is," Natsu whispered, just the sight of her made him breathless.

Natsu cleared his throat. "So, shall we?" Holding out his elbow towards her with a toothy grin.

Lucy laughed, a cute dusting of pink spreading over her cheeks. "Why thank you. You're ever the gentleman, commander," she quipped, stepping over and looping her arm through his and starting off at a slow pace on the path.

Heat still spread through him every time she called him that and he didn't think he would ever tire of hearing it from her.

"Only the best for you, _princess,_" Natsu teased, glancing to see the pink on her cheeks deepen a bit. His heart swelling that he just might be the cause of it after all, not just the chill in the air.

"Such a dork," Lucy murmured, yet a smile twitched on her lips as she nudged his shoulder.

Natsu gasped. "Me, a dork? Hm, nah, I think I prefer to be like the awesome fiery dragon in your story," Natsu smirked.

"You would," Lucy snorted, "yes, Natsu, you are totally my favorite big strong dragon," she laughed.

Natsu's breath hitched in his throat, the lingerie warmth on his neck rising again. Luckily he had his scarf to hide it.

Lucy calling him her dragon just might be his new favorite thing.

"Sounds good to me," Natsu said, a little breathless, but giving her a crooked smile.

They settled into a comfortable silence as they continued on, leaves crunching under their boots, Lucy's warmth and the crisp fresh air soothing his mind.

"So how did you find this place?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, uh, it was a few years ago I think," Natsu said, dragging a hand through his hair, "I was taking a drive one day and something made me pull over and I was walking a bit and I just happened to find it."

Lucy hummed in acknowledgment, squeezing his arm.

"I come out here sometimes when I need to clear my head and stuff," Natsu continued in a low voice, "some days Happy comes with me."

"That sounds like a great way to take your mind off things," Lucy said softly after a moment.

Natsu met her gaze. Lucy's smile was warm, her eyes fond as the soft rays from the sun made her glow.

"It can be," Natsu grinned, "when Happy doesn't wander too far off and I'm not crawling through bushes to get to him." He shook his head, Lucy's bright laugh making his chest feel light.

Gods, he loved that sound.

"But that stays between us!"

Lucy giggled. "Of course, your secrets are always safe with me. Even though I'm sure all your friends already know that you're just a big dork." That teasing glint in her amber eyes made his smile widen.

Natsu gasped dramatically. "So mean to me, Lushi," he pouted, "well then, since they already know mine, how about I tell them some of your weird and dorky secrets."

"What secrets? And I'm not weird!"

Natsu cackled when she shoved his arm playfully, trying not to let her wide smile break through.

"Oh? How about that snort you do when you laugh too hard? Or when you get ink on your cheek when you write a lot and you don't notice?" Natsu grinned, "Although, that's more cute than dorky. Or-"

"O-ok!" Lucy crossed her arms with an adorable pout, making him long to press a kiss to it. "Now who's the mean one," she mumbled, her lips twitching into a smile.

Natsu snickered. "Deepest apologies, Ms. Lucy," throwing an arm over her shoulders, tugging her to his side, "However shall I make it up to you?"

Lucy hummed, putting a finger to her chin as if in deep thought, "Hm, next time lunch is on you," she said, letting her smile grow wide, "or maybe you can pick up that rare book at the bookstore I've had my eye on."

Natsu laughed brightly. "Deal." His skin tingled beneath his jacket when he felt Lucy wrap an arm around his waist.

* * *

They took their time, enjoying each other's company and were about halfway back down the path when the comforting warmth of the afternoon sun quickly started to get covered by darkening gloomy clouds overhead.

"Uh, Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"Was there going to be a chance of rain today?"

Natsu turned to glance at her, finding her before looking up towards the greying sky.

It had been a couple hours, but not enough to get dark this fast.

"Uh, I didn't quite get a chance to check the weather before I headed out today," Natsu said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "It seemed nice enough this morning so I thought it was gonna be alright."

"I don't know, I think mother nature may force us to cut it short today," Lucy laughed.

A couple drops hit Natsu's forehead just as she said that. "Shit, I think you're right."

A loud clap of thunder rumbled above them, heavier drops of rain following it. The sky darkened further.

Lucy yelped, quickly putting the hood of her jacket over her head.

Natsu tried lifting his scarf to cover him but the water persisted.

"Come on, Luce!" Natsu laughed, grabbing her hand and rushing the rest of the way. Their laughs almost muffled by the loud drops falling around them.

They made it back to Natsu's truck, jumping in and shaking off the water. Heavy drops thudding loudly on the roof. He started up the tuck and quickly turned on the heater.

"Man, I'm sorry, Luce. I should have paid better attention. Maybe it wasn't a good day for this," Natsu grumbled, "but my house isn't too far from here, we can go dry up and get warm?" He paused, eyes widening a bit, "Uh, I mean, i-if you want to of course! I don't wanna pressure you if you don't wa-"

"It's ok, Natsu," Lucy interrupted, placing a palm on his forearm, giving him a reassuring smile, "getting dry sounds great right about now," she laughed as she put her hands in front of the vents to warm them.

"It really does," he grinned, a soothing warmth settling in his chest.

Natsu took the familiar roads back, soon pulling into his driveway and shutting off his truck.

"Alright, just one more quick dash then we'll be safe," he said, "ready?"

"Ready."

They quickly jumped out, making it safely onto Natsu's porch.

Natsu fumbled with his keys from his pocket, finally turning the lock and stepping inside.

"We made it," Natsu breathed, shaking off the water from his hair. He flipped on the lights, turning to step out of his boots, telling Lucy she could do the same with hers.

A loud mrowl greeted them.

"Sorry, Happy, left ya in the dark."

"Happy!" Lucy cooed, crouching down to give him a scratch behind the ears after he circled her legs and butted his head into her hand.

"Sorry about the mess, I've been meaning to clean up too," Natsu laughed, setting down his pack. He hung up their wet jackets and his scarf on the hooks by the door, running a hand through his damp hair.

"No, it's fine! It's so cozy here. I love it already," Lucy said, standing back up and giving him a soft smile. Her hair had gotten wet too, cheeks flushed from the cold. Still just as beautiful.

His chest warmed. "O-oh, let me grab some extra clothes for you to change into, be right back!"

He went up to his room, searching his drawers for the comfiest clothes he had. He pulled some out for himself too and changed from his damp clothes.

He could already feel that damn flush crawling up the back of his neck again, heart beating a little faster than normal.

_Relax Natsu, it's just Lucy. In your house, wearing your clothes… gods give him strength._

Natsu took a deep breath, heading back into the living room and handing Lucy the pile.

"Nothing too fancy, but hope it's good."

"It's perfect, Natsu. I'm sorry for putting you out like this," Lucy said, her expression turning shy.

"It's ok!" Natsu rushed out, "I'm… happy you're here." He felt breathless again. Lucy's expression softened, with something more in her warm amber eyes he couldn't quite place. "The, uh, bathroom is up the stairs to the left. Spare towels and stuff in the cupboard if you want too."

"Thanks, Natsu." Lucy gave him a small smile before heading up.

Natsu took a shuddering breath when he heard the door click. His hand smoothed over his chest, feeling the pounding of his heart underneath his palm.

_Keep it together, Dragneel._

Natsu distracted himself by getting the fireplace going to warm up the house. Luckily he'd left some dry wood inside.

The fire soon grew strong, the crackling warmth comforting.

Natsu stood back up from the fireplace, breath hitching in his throat when he looked up.

Lucy had just walked back in, toweling off her now dark gold locks. She wore his oversized hoodie, soft pants, and cozy socks, but made them look far better than they had any right being.

Things that were seemingly so simple, but made her look gorgeous in his eyes.

"At least we made it back before we got too drenched," Lucy grinned brightly, "I wasn't sure where you put the laundry?"

"Y-yeah, that's true," he breathed an airy laugh, "Oh, don't worry, I'll go throw the clothes in the dryer for ya."

Natsu came back to find Lucy curled up on the couch, Happy purring loudly beside her as she smiled fondly down at the feline who was all too happy to be receiving pets.

He took a moment to admire his two favorites, here together, with him. Lucy looked content and perfect, as if she belonged there. His chest warmed pleasantly at the thought.

Natsu walked off into the small kitchen. "Hey, Luce, are you hungry? I don't think I have much, but we can probably dig something up," he chuckled, starting to look through his cupboards.

Lucy came up beside him, her smile almost making him forget what he was looking for. "Sure, do you need some help?" she asked, starting to look through the pantry and refrigerator with him. "Natsu! How do you live like this? Everything is practically empty."

Natsu laughed. "Well, in my defense, I have been meaning to stop by the market soon," Natsu rubbed his neck, "but it hasn't been too high on my priorities." Not as much as seeing her was.

"I will see to it that you get some good stuff soon, can't have you going hungry." She gave him a wide grin over her shoulder, "Oh! Here's some… pancake mix?" Lucy pulled out the box from the cupboard.

"Breakfast for dinner, sounds good!"

They put together some ingredients for the batter and soon Natsu was flipping some in the pan.

"Master chef, Natsu makes an appearance," Lucy teased, leaning against the counter beside him.

Natsu smirked. "Pancakes are my specialty y'know, among my many other cooking talents."

"Other talents huh?"

"Of course, also a master of sandwiches, pasta, anything on the grill. You'd be surprised, Luce."

"I'm sure I will," Lucy giggled, turning to face him fully. He noticed a streak of flour on her cheek.

"Hold on, got some flour on your… cheek…" Natsu trailed off in a whisper, thumb lingering on her soft warm skin. He lost himself in her bright open amber gaze, aching to pull her in close and-

He flinched out of his trance when he caught a whiff of something starting to burn.

"Fuck." Natsu quickly flipped over the cake. Sure enough, it was burnt. "Uh, that was just a practice one," he chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his shoulder.

"I'd say it still counts," Lucy said, her soft eyes and wide smile soothing his nerves.

They laughed together and settled into comfortable conversation. Lucy's infectious laughter filled the kitchen, adding to the bubbling affection in his chest.

A fond ache spread through him. He remembered moments he'd spent just like this with his mom in the kitchen. Early mornings he'd helped her bake fresh cookies, her bright laughter as he got flour all over himself, then sharing a few warm ones from the oven together. The playful kisses she pressed to his cheeks as she helped him get clean.

It had been a long time since his house felt this warm.

They'd finished up their sweet dinner on his small kitchen table and settled onto the couch after making some tea. The fireplace still crackled soothingly and a random movie on tv that Natsu wasn't really paying attention to.

No, he'd become more entranced by the way the ember's light surrounded Lucy in a warm glow. Her hair had dried and the golden strands framed her face softly.

Natsu was hyper-aware of everywhere they touched, skin tingling at every point.

They had gravitated closer towards each other throughout the movie, Lucy's legs were curled up beneath her as her shoulder pressed up against his. One of her thighs was halfway over his, warm and comforting. The backs of their hands had brushed against each other and now their fingers laced together gently, her soft skin sending heat up his arm.

Warmth flooded through him. How different his life had become since they met. In all the best ways.

She'd brought a light into his life he didn't think was possible, making him wonder how he had lived without her for so long. His heart swelled in aching affection for the amazing woman beside him.

It had taken him a bit to fully realize it but he really had fallen for her completely. Head over heels and every other cliche saying. Lucy was one of his best friends but how could he not fall for her amazingly kind heart, her laugh, her radiant smile, her beauty, brilliance… everything.

The feeling pulled him so strongly now he was almost terrified of losing it.

"Luce…"

"Yeah?" Lucy turned to meet his gaze.

Natsu leaned in a bit closer, his thumping heart picking up speed as he glanced at her plush lips. He saw the question in her eyes melt into something hopeful, her expression soft and open.

"Can I…" A rough warm palm came up to caress her cheek. His thumb brushed over her soft skin before tracing her bottom lip, catching the shuddering breath she took.

"Yes." An airy whisper left her, and then he was pressing his lips against Lucy's gently, a faint soft touch.

Lucy breathed a soft sound as Natsu pulled away slightly. His thumb brushed under the darkening gaze in her honey eyes, taking a moment to admire the longing, affection, warmth reflecting back at him.

Lucy's hand came up to thread through his hair. She palmed the back of his neck and slowly pulled him back in for another kiss, tilting her head to deepen it as she leaned into him.

Natsu sighed into her, his eyes fluttering closed as he allowed himself to fall into the moment. Lucy's flavor sweet on his tongue, her lips soft under his. Natsu's palm slid to her neck, thumb brushing her along her jaw as he lost himself in her.

Lucy's hand flattened on his chest, surely feeling his pounding heartbeat underneath her palm.

They broke away after several moments. Natsu rested his forehead on hers as they caught their breath.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long," he whispered between them.

Part of him was still in awe that it actually happened. He'd imagined how it would be countless times but it was far better than he ever thought.

"Me too," Lucy smiled brightly, holding his face between her palms. The soft caress of her thumbs soothed his frantic heart.

Natsu breathed deeply, pressing a warm kiss to the inside of her wrist. "I really like you, Lucy," he said softly, brushing back some of her soft hair behind her ear before resting his palm over her thigh, thumb tracing aimless shapes there. "You just- you mean so much to me and I can't even begin to thank you enough for everything you've done for me."

"Natsu…" Lucy's eyes were a little glossy and a quick pang of worry shot through his chest. He thought something was wrong for a moment, but when she caressed his cheek the worry settled. "I really like you too," she replied in a shaky whisper, resting her other hand over his on her thigh. "I think I have the whole time. You bring out the best in me when I'm with you and I'm happier than I've been in a long time."

Natsu's expression softened. "You make me really happy too, Luce."

They exchanged a soft meaningful look, but he couldn't contain the bright fanged grin that broke out. His stomach, chest were fluttering warmly, even his head felt light.

The woman of his dreams liked him back. It felt almost too good to be true.

"Are you still happy when I drag you out in the rain?" His grin grew wider at the cute crinkle of her nose as she laughed.

"Yes, even then," she laughed, "thank you for today by the way. I had a great time."

"Anytime, Luce," Natsu whispered before he pulled her closer and gave her a slow lingering kiss for a few moments.

Lucy giggled when he wrapped his arms around her and fell back to lay along the couch. He threw the blanket that was hanging off the back of the couch over them and ran his fingers through her hair. Lucy nested into the crook of his neck, arm wrapping over his waist and holding him close.

They had taken that leap and it felt so right to be in this moment with her. Almost as if it had always been this way.

Lucy's breaths evened out quickly. Natsu smiled softly, pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"Night, Luce," he whispered into her hair as he wrapped an arm around her. Warmth and affection still tingled through him as he let sleep pull him easily.

* * *

_**Ahh they finally kissed! Hope you guys enjoyed all the sweet fluff! I love them so much. Also hope you guys have a good holiday!**_

_**As always, thanks so much for all the amazing reviews last time! : MaraDragneel3113, Stavroula99, Jazminee18, ipromiseimnotatotaldweeb, KYAAAA (reader-chan!), stranger1999, itsxoi, Michiamotippete, Dark Shining Light, Nate Texans**_


	7. With you, I'm home

**_A/N: Hi! Sorry for the bit of the wait! The holidays and start of the new year got away from me! But I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And enjoy more dorks falling in love ;)_**

* * *

Lucy breathed in deeply, slowly feeling herself waking. She was comfortably warm and didn't want to move from the firm chest she was laying on-

_Wait. What?_

Amber eyes blinked open. Lucy lifted her head up slightly, finding Natsu still sound asleep. His arm hanging over her hip.

That's right, she was over Natsu's. She must have ended up falling asleep.

Memories from last night quickly came back to her. His wide bright smiles as they walked together, coming back to his house and seeing him cute and cozy in front of the fire, how he kissed her...

Lucy's gaze fell to his full lips, heat instantly spreading up her neck when she remembered how warm and soft they felt against hers.

It had taken so much of her willpower to try and watch the show that had been on TV and not focus on the tingling warmth when his hand touched hers. But when he whispered out her name and met his soft open striking green eyes she couldn't help but fall.

She remembered the way her pulse jumped when his lips met hers. The light that sparked behind her eyes and tingling on her lips, how everything seemed to fall in place when they kissed deeper and he held her close. How right it all felt to be with him like that.

So it actually happened. It wasn't just a really good dream.

The thought still didn't help the frantic beating of her heart and deepening flush.

Natsu tensed beneath her suddenly, his arm tightening around her. She heard a muffled groan from his throat as his expression shifted, brows drawing in discomfort.

Lucy sat up a bit further, a pang of worry aching through her chest. "Natsu?"

Her hand came up to feel his forehead. He was a bit warmer than normal, his breathing a little uneven. He was still asleep but it seemed like he was dreaming. Or trapped in a dream.

"Natsu." Lucy's voice was still soft but called out to him a bit louder, palm resting on his cheek as her thumb brushed across his temple softly. "You're okay."

Natsu slowly started to relax, between her soft reassuring words, hand running through his hair and thumb brushing over his temple and smoothing over his brows gently.

Green eyes eventually opened slowly, finding hers and softening.

"Hey, there you are," Lucy grinned softly, relieved.

Natsu's eyes fluttered closed briefly as he breathed in a shuddering breath.

"Mornin', Luce," he rasped, a soft smile on his lips.

Lucy's palm came back to caress his cheek, Natsu leaning into the touch.

Her heart warmed at the action. "Are you alright?" He seemed better but she was still a bit concerned, unsure if it was something more.

"Y-Yeah, just uh, a rough dream." Natsu cleared his throat, voice still a bit rough and raspy but warm. "But better that you're here."

There was something more in his eyes she couldn't quite place, but she felt her blush deepen quickly when he squeezed her waist to bring her closer.

His smile grew, easing away her concern. Whatever shadows lingered in his eyes was fading for the moment.

"Well, I'm glad," she said, pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek. She pulled back, smiling warmly and raking a hand through his hair again.

Natsu palmed the back of her neck, pulling her closer. "Thank you."

It was a breath of a whisper from his lips before he closed the distance and kissed her slow and sweet.

Warmth flooded through her, all the way down to her toes as she melted into him and enjoying the fact that they could do so freely now.

After all the days and nights she had imagined how it would be. It was far better than anything she ever thought.

Their foreheads pressed together when they parted. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of that," he whispered between them. A warm smile on his lips, pushing some fallen strands behind her ear.

"Me either," she grinned. A loud rumble of her stomach interrupted before she could say anything else.

Natsu laughed. "Well, seems like someone wants us to get a move on."

"I'm not t-that hungry," Lucy squeaked, hiding her quickly heated face on his chest that was rumbling with laughter.

"Sure, sure. Come on, I'm starving too." She heard the smile in his voice as he rubbed her back as they untangled their legs and sat up. "Sorry, Happy, we're getting up."

Happy only mrowled in disgruntled reply, jumping down to the floor and towards the kitchen.

They stood, Lucy setting the blanket back on the couch. She turned and caught a wince flash across Natsu's face as he groaned and held his shoulder.

She'd seen him do that motion a couple times, maybe it was something more than she thought.

"Natsu, are you sure you're okay?" she asked, her expression shifting into concern as she squeezed his arm gently.

"Oh yeah, my shoulder just gets a bit tighter than normal when I sleep on the couch," Natsu laughed tiredly, trying to give her a reassuring smile.

Nerves tightened in her chest. "O-Oh no, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep and overstay like that!" Her hands flitting up to her quickly warming cheeks.

Natsu's eyes widened slightly. "No! I, uh, I mean it's okay. I've crashed on the couch more times than I can count and it happens every time," he chuckled, his warm hands pulling hers from her face gently, "but I love having you here, I promise. My lame shoulder can complain all it wants, but that was the best sleep I've gotten in… well, a while, so thank you." His thumbs brushed the back of her hands, gently pulling her closer.

Lucy went willingly, never able to resist his radiating soothing warmth. She wrapped her arms loosely around his waist.

"As long as you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure. You're always welcome here when you get caught in the rain," Natsu smirked, warm palms smoothing up along her back.

"Technically it was _you_ that got us caught in the rain," Lucy pouted at his teasing grin, making him laugh.

Gods she loved that sound. He was so cute.

"I think it turned out pretty well though." His expression softened, his hands drifting along her sides.

Lucy smiled warmly. "Yeah, I think it did." She leaned up to give him a soft kiss.

They parted again and now that she was seeing everything in the full daylight, she fell for his house even more.

The warm pewter gray walls, the wide bookshelf off to the side that was lined with various books and items, light brick fireplace in front of them, the two large windows surrounding it, Happy's cat tower in the corner, the rustic wood floors that traveled throughout the room and into his small kitchen.

It felt like a home here. A place she felt warm and content. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Although, being here with Natsu might have a lot to do with that too.

"I do love it here though. It's so cozy and peaceful."

"Thanks, I try to keep it up," he grinned, "but I'm glad you like it. Happy likes that you're here too."

They shared a soft laugh, glancing to see that Happy wasn't paying them attention and had jumped up on the back of the couch.

"Have you lived here long?" she asked.

Natsu ran a hand through his messy hair. "Yeah, I practically grew up here. My family and I used to live in more in the main part of town too but then moved out here when I was a couple years old."

He moved towards the wide bookshelf in the corner. "My parents wanted to be near more nature and quiet I guess," Natsu laughed softly.

Lucy could see why, it was beautiful out here.

Natsu picked up a framed photo that sat on one of the shelves. "This is from one of the first winters we spent here I think."

He showed Lucy the photo and her heart warmed.

Natsu was so young and stood beside a large snowman he seemed very proud of with a wide toothy smile that lit up the photo.

"Aww, look at you so small and adorable," she gushed, rubbing a hand along his toned back.

"Yeah yeah," he murmured, but she could hear the smile in his voice, "those were my parents there."

Lucy glanced up. His expression was fond as his thumb traced the edge of the frame but there was a hint of sadness and longing behind it as he gazed at the couple seated on the front porch, hands clasped together as they smiled at Natsu in front of them, adoration in their eyes.

He had talked about his parents a little here and there in the time she'd known him. Enough for Lucy to understand that they had passed and were no longer in his life anymore but she never wanted to push him to talk about more if he wasn't ready.

Her chest ached for him. She understood that feeling all too well.

"They look like amazing parents," Lucy said softly, still rubbing patterns into his back.

"They were," he said quietly, leaning into the touch of her palm, "I got the house after they passed. They knew how much I loved it out here I think."

"I'm so sorry, Natsu." Lucy's arm came to wrap around his waist fully, her chest tightening.

"It's okay, I'll always have the memories," he said, placing the photo back and turning to wrap her in his arms with a warm smile, "thank you though."

"Of course." Lucy's expression softened as her palms smoothed along his shoulder blades. "They're important to you so if you ever want to talk more about them or anything, I'm always here." And she always will be.

Natsu's eyes softened, pulling her to his chest for a tight hug. He breathed another thank you into her hair. Lucy held him close, warm and safe in his arms.

They shared a few content quiet moments before Natsu took a deep breath, pulling back slightly, "So, I think that was the last of the food I have here," Natsu laughed, rubbing her arms, "do you wanna go grab something instead?"

"Sure, that sounds good," Lucy smiled, squeezing around his waist and leaning up to kiss his jaw.

Part of her still held some shy nerves and butterflies, but the other just felt so comfortable with him like this. Almost as if they had been like this the whole time.

They broke away slightly, Natsu wearing her favorite toothy grin. "Sounds good to me too."

Lucy ran her hand through her hair, wishing she had brought an extra brush and things with her, the rain had made it a tangled mess. "Natsu, is it okay if I use your shower? Just wanted to wash the rain from my hair." She winced when her fingers got caught in a rough knot.

"Yeah, of course you can! Lemme grab the stuff from the dryer cause I forgot to take them out last night," he chuckled.

Natsu came back quickly and handed over her clothes and made their way upstairs.

"Oh one sec, I have some spare shirts you can use if ya want a cleaner one." Natsu paused to open a door to what must be his room. "But don't look at the mess, Luce!" He called from inside.

His room was nice and spacious, wide dresser and closet off to the side, a plush bed in the middle with large tall windows on either side of it. But true to his word, it was a mess. Several of his duffle bags with clothes spilling out scattered over the floor, cups, bottles, other random clutter over his bedside tables and small shelf, comforter and blankets rumpled over his bed.

The dark warm colors in the room suited him though, and it was cozy like the rest of the house.

"Natsu!" Lucy laughed, leaning against the doorframe and looked around, "Okay, I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt since you did just get home."

Natsu returned from rummaging through his dresser. "Why, how generous of you," he replied with a crooked grin, handing her the shirt and bumping her shoulder, making her laugh.

They made it to the bathroom, Natsu flicking on the light and going through one of the cupboards under the sink. "I thought I had one somewh-" he murmured, "ah here it is." He came back up to reveal a new toothbrush pack, resting it on the counter.

"It's not much, but feel free to use anything you want." Natsu ran a hand through his hair and scratched the back of his neck. "There are some towels there, shower is pretty basic, soaps and stuff are in there."

"Thanks, Natsu. I appreciate everything."

They shared a soft warm look for a moment. "Anytime, Luce. Be downstairs if ya need anything."

Lucy sighed when the door clicked. This definitely wasn't how she expected yesterday to turn out, but she couldn't deny the happiness that spread through her. The pleasant warmth in her chest continued to linger. It was comforting and full of promise.

Being surrounded by his warmth when she woke up, her lips still tingling from their kisses.

After all the times she thought that he wouldn't want something more, Natsu, this amazingly kind, generous, beautiful man with gorgeous eyes and radiant smile really liked her back.

Her best friend she couldn't help but fall for. She smiled brightly at the thought.

She turned on the shower, waiting for it to warm up as she pulled off the clothes and set them on the counter. She grabbed a small wash rag and stepped into the shower, sighing as the warm water fell over her.

Not a bad start to the day she'd say.

* * *

Lucy started her way back downstairs, running her hand through her now soft hair. Luckily she'd found a small hairdryer so it wouldn't have to be wet. She found that she rather liked the smell of his shampoo and soaps. Notes of that comforting woodsy cedar and sage she'd come to love with a hint of something sweeter.

She found Natsu in the kitchen fishing up some tea. "Hey, the bathroom's all yours," she grinned.

Natsu turned towards her, the morning light that spilled in through the window made the jade in his eyes shine just right. It almost took her breath away.

"Hey," he said, a toothy smile spreading across his face, "oh, uh this is for you." He handed her a large warm mug. "I wasn't sure what kind of tea you like? I can get you a different flavor, or if you prefer coffee? I think I ran out though, or-"

"It's ok," Lucy reassured, her smile growing. He was so cute and caring. "This is perfect, thank you." She settled the cup in one hand, she reached out to give his hand a squeeze.

Natsu took a breath, his smile softening as he squeezed her hand back.

"Make yourself at home, Luce. Be right back down in a bit," he said warmly.

"No rush, I'll be here."

Natsu headed upstairs and Lucy settled on the couch, taking a sip of her tea, flavor soothing and warm on her tongue.

Happy trotted over, head bumping her leg before jumping up, kneading the couch and laying down next to her. Lucy smiled and scratched behind his ears as he purred in content. She'd never had a pet of her own, but she always loved cats and was always glad when she got to spend time with Happy.

The TV was on in the background but she was content enjoying the peacefulness that she never realized she could experience after always living in a larger city. Out here nestled among the trees and crisp air, she could breathe again.

Lucy thumbed the soft material of his hoodie she'd held onto this morning, bringing it closer to surround herself in his comforting scent.

"Hey, you. Ready?" A warm voice said by her ear.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy yelped in surprise. She didn't even realize how much time had passed or hear him walk in the room. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry sorry, couldn't help it," he laughed, giving her that wide fanged grin.

Lucy's breath caught in her throat when she took in what he had on. His black fitted jeans, forest green shirt that brought out his eyes even more, and a hooded denim jacket.

How did he always make the simplest things look so good?

"Yeah, r-ready when you are," Lucy said, grinning through the fluttering in her stomach as she stood from the couch.

They moved towards the front door, Natsu slipping on his worn boots and white scarf. "I'm also gonna wear this since I'm obviously horrible with predicting the weather," he laughed, pulling on a beanie that only added to the pleasant fluttering in her chest.

Lucy shook her head and laughed. She grabbed the bag she brought with her, throwing her own jacket inside it and slipped on her own boots.

"Be back later, Happy!" Natsu called out behind him and locked the door. "Anything you're craving?" he asked when they got in his truck and started down the road.

"Hm, maybe more pancakes?" Lucy's smile widening at Natsu's bright laugh.

"Whatever your heart desires, _princess_," he teased.

"Oh stop," she laughed, that damn smirk making her neck warm again as she swatted his arm playfully.

She liked that pet name a little too much, but his ego didn't need to know that.

Natsu caught her hand with one of his, lacing their fingers together and bringing it up to place a warm kiss to the back of it.

The warmth on her neck quickly spread to her cheeks as they exchanged a soft look.

Lucy squeezed his hand, thumb brushing the back of it.

Yeah, she could get used to this.

* * *

After they had found a good filling spot for breakfast they decided to take a stroll around town. No particular destination in mind, just content in each other's company.

The air was cool and crisp around them as she took in the morning sights and sounds of the town. The smell of fresh rain lingered, sky bright and clear above them.

It really was a good morning.

Natsu's hand brushed the back of hers, bringing her back from her thoughts, sending warm pleasant tingles up her arm.

She slowly slipped her hand into his warm palm. It always gave her such soothing comfort. She felt safe and at home by his side.

Lucy glanced up and met his gaze, his wide smile reaching his eyes as he squeezed her hand.

Her own smile grew in return, she loved being able to just hold his hand freely like this.

"Hey, Luce. Feel like havin' a snack?" he asked, stopping to pull her over to a small ice cream shop.

"Sure, sounds good actually," she laughed, already knowing the eager glint in his eyes wouldn't go away until he had his fill.

But it worked out. They had stopped in a couple small shops just to browse along the way and a sweet craving was starting to hit her right about now.

They settled at a small booth after Natsu insisted on paying for them. Lucy got just as big of a cone as Natsu did and practically almost finished it, much to his delight.

The quaint shop held just as much charm as the rest of the main part of town.

"You know, the longer I'm here, the more I fall for this town and everything in it," Lucy smiled, gazing out the window beside them as she enjoyed the rest of her cold treat, "sometimes I think about how it would have been if I never left that first time." Her voice trailed off quietly.

"What made you have to leave?" Natsu asked, his expression open and eyes soft.

Lucy had shared a bit about her parents with him before, he knew her mom was gone and about her basically non-existent relationship with her father, but she rarely went into much detail. But she always felt like she mattered and felt safe with him.

"Well, like I told you before, I had started college here in Magnolia a few years ago," Natsu nodded "my mom was so happy and excited for me. We drove down together, she helped me set up my dorm, supported me so much along the way with my writing," Lucy smiled fondly, chest starting to ache as she remembered those moments.

Lucy sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Then I was just finishing up that first year and my parents suddenly decided to get divorced. My mom started getting sick and being the _lovely_ person my father is, he didn't want to lift a finger to help her." Her brows drew in as Lucy shook her head, frustration welling up in her, remembering all the times she got into it with him over the phone. "I went back home to Crocus that summer and things seemed like they had settled a bit. T-Then I tried to make it work at the start of my second year, going back and forth when I could to help her. She-she tried to act like she could handle it on her own but-but she was getting w-worse and I-I-" Lucy swallowed past the lump in her throat. Then a warm hand was over hers.

"Luce, you don't have to keep going if you don't want to," Natsu said softly. Her heart warmed at the concern in his eyes.

Lucy gave him a small smile. "It's okay, I want to." Her thumb brushed over his. Once she started, it was hard to stop once she opened those gates. It'd been a while since she talked about everything.

"I just- I hated seeing her struggling and I wanted to be there so she wouldn't have to be alone. No matter how much she told me she was okay. So I went back home to stay. She didn't want me to put school on hold, but how could I not help her after everything she'd done for me."

Natsu squeezed her hand and passed her some water. She smiled and thanked him after taking a sip.

"And I ended up coming home right in time because she had gotten worse than what she had told me. My father had just sold the house so we moved into an apartment together. I got a couple jobs to help support us and then with time she started getting better and she was in remission for a bit..." Lucy breathed in a deep shuddering breath, "but then the cancer came back again and it did off and on again for the next couple years… then she passed a couple months before I came back here."

"I'm sorry, Luce." His palm still warm and strong over hers, rough thumb rubbing soothing circles over her skin, keeping her grounded and here.

"It's okay," she breathed, "she just didn't have the strength to fight anymore towards the end. We did all we could to make her comfortable but that was all I could do and I just- I felt so helpless..." Her voice started to quiver, strong tears pricking at the back of her eyes.

"Oh, Lucy, I'm so sorry. Can only imagine how hard that all was on you." Natsu had moved to sit closer to her, rubbing her back in comfort.

Lucy leaned into his warmth. "Then after she was gone I didn't see a reason to stay there and I found my way back here. It wasn't a home without her anymore."

"You're so strong, Luce, and I'm sure your mom is so proud of you."

A few tears broke through at that as Lucy breathed through a watery laugh.

"I hope so."

"I know she is and I'm proud of you too, you've come so far," he said, thumbing the tears off her cheeks gently, and tugging her a bit closer to his side, "I'm sorry you had to struggle all that time on your own though."

Lucy sat back up a bit. "It's okay," she sighed, "after I reconnected more with Levy, moved back here, and met you…" She squeezed his hand. "I didn't feel so alone. You've all helped me more than you know and I'm so grateful."

Lucy glanced back up and caught his soft open expression. "I'm glad, and even happier that you found your way back here."

"Thank you, Natsu, I am too," she smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder, "I'm sorry for dropping all this on you so suddenly." Lucy breathed in another shuddering breath.

She really was glad she found her way back to this special town, who knew it would hold all this good for her.

"Hey that's okay, no need to apologize. I'm always here for you, Luce," he reassured warmly, rubbing a warm palm along her arm, "thank you for sharing all that with me, I know how hard it can be."

Lucy sighed. "Yeah it can be, but thank you for listening… and for everything," she breathed, blinking away more blurry tears that threatened to fall again, "tt hurts that we both had to lose people so young, but I'm really happy we found each other now."

"Always," he whispered, "and I'm really happy we did too. You've helped me in so many ways too and I don't know what I would do without you." Natsu pressed a warm lingering kiss to her temple that sent tingles down her spine.

What would she do without him either?

Several quiet moments passed, Lucy soaking in his radiating warmth as she leaned against him. Like a balm over her raw emotions.

"Wanna grab some fresh air?" Natsu asked softly.

They made their way back outside, the cool air soothing her mind. She felt a little lighter, as if some weight was lifted from her shoulders. She hadn't talked to someone about all of that in a long time and it felt refreshing to let some of it go. Grateful for Natsu's strong pillar of support.

They walked along the sidewalk for a bit longer, Lucy's arm looped in Natsu's as she laughed a little brighter at his one too many cheesy jokes. Comfortably warm and content by his side.

Before she knew it, the day was starting to come to an end. They found their way back to Natsu's truck to take Lucy home after grabbing another "light snack" as Natsu called it.

Not that she minded much, happy just enjoying time with him. She'd spent too many days missing that contagious laugh and bright smile and wanted to soak up every minute she could.

* * *

Natsu soon pulled up to Lucy's apartment, shifting his truck into park and shutting it off. "Well, here we are, Luce," he sighed, seeming just as reluctant to let the weekend end as she was.

"Guess we had to call it a day at some point," she said, glancing towards the door to her building, "maybe I should call in sick tomorrow."

They shared a laugh before they turned and caught each other's gaze, expressions turning soft.

With the golden pink sun that streamed through behind him highlighting his smile, the fond affection in those soft eyes, his warm rough palm in hers, she almost forgot to breathe.

He was beautiful and she couldn't resist her heart's pull to lean over, cup his cheek and give him a slow lingering kiss that made her chest tingle when he kissed her back fully, warm palm squeezing her forearm.

Lucy pulled away slowly. "This weekend was perfect, Natsu, thank you." Her voice an airy whisper between them as her thumb brushed over his cheek softly, "Talk to you soon?"

His eyes were a little dazed, feeling him take a shaky breath. "Y-Yeah, of course."

Lucy smiled, hoping the growing flush on her cheeks wasn't too bad. "Oh, here's your hoodie," she said, reaching to pull it off.

"Nah, it's alright, you can hang onto it," Natsu said, "it, uh, looks way better on you anyway." A cute soft dusting of pink fell on his cheeks as he gave her a warm grin.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, positive," he smiled.

"Alright," she laughed softly, secretly happy she could hang onto the soft hoodie for a bit longer, "bye, Natsu." She gave him one more sweet kiss on his cheek before she pulled back and grabbed her things.

Natsu cleared his throat a bit. "Bye, Luce."

"Drive safe and let me know when you get back home?"

"Will do." His expression soft.

Lucy stepped out, sending him a smile and a wave over her shoulder. Natsu's own toothy smile widened as he waved back at her.

She got up to her apartment, sighing happily as she set her things down on the couch.

Lucy wasn't sure what the future held for them, but her heart had a good feeling about it.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! As always, special thank you to all the amazing reviews from last time! : Jazminee18, MaraDragneel3113, itsxoi, Lady Of The Sphinx, NewWorldRunaway, MissVarta, stranger1999, AshleighLeeann17, KYAAAA, Stavroula99, SunReader-Aestas, CVBlovesu93, & Dark Shining Light!_**


	8. New perspectives

**_A/N: Yo! I'm sorry this took so long! Life got crazy for a while, even more so now with everything going on in the world right now ugh. But was finally able to get this chapter down! Hope you don't mind some self indulgent sweet fluff cause there's a whole lot ;)_**

* * *

"You want another beer?"

"Sure," Gray murmured, not taking his eyes from the TV. Slumped back with an arm thrown over the back of the couch.

He'd stopped by Natsu's house to drop something off but then they got to talking and settled in the living room to watch a game Natsu had on.

Natsu came back from the kitchen, placed the bottle in Gray's hand and settled in his spot again.

He finally restocked his barren kitchen with some good stuff, smiling to himself at what Lucy would say next time she hopefully came over.

"So how's Lucy been? Gray asked, as if reading Natsu's mind, "You finally listen to all those not so subtle hints between you two?" he smirked.

"We might have," Natsu said after a few moments, trying to smother his widening grin by taking another gulp from his bottle.

Gray scoffed but then paused. "Wait, what?" He sat up a bit more, turning towards Natsu.

Natsu almost wanted to deny it. It was all still rather new and they still hadn't really told anyone yet, but the light warmth in his chest still hadn't gone away since that day and he couldn't help himself.

"Lucy and I may have kissed recently," Natsu admitted, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and rubbing the back of his neck. His smile infectious and bright.

"Oh shit, finally!" Gray grinned, clapping Natsu's shoulder. "When was this?"

"Uh, not too long after we got back," he chuckled softly, scratching the label on the bottle with his thumb nail, "I asked her if she wanted to go on that trail with me, we got caught in the rain," Gray interrupted with a snort, Natsu leaning back into the corner of the couch, "came back here, started watching this movie and I- with her here and just- I couldn't help it, asked to kiss her and found we both felt the same and here we are," Natsu finished, laughing softly, warmth spreading through his chest as he remembered the feel of her lips on his for the first time. His stubble rough on his palm as he rubbed his jaw. He should probably shave soon.

"Well damn, took you guys long enough," Gray laughed, shoving Natsu's shoulder playfully, "so how's it been going so far?"

"It's been, uh, goin' really well," Natsu said, "feels right and just makes me wish we could have been together this whole time y'know?"

"Sure, I get you," Gray chuckled, "least you guys got it now. I'm-uh, I'm happy for you, Natsu. You both deserve it." His expression softened a bit, running a hand through his dark ruffled hair.

"Thanks," Natsu said, giving Gray a shove back on his shoulder.

He didn't go for teasing Gray, knowing moments like this didn't happen all the time between them.

Gray rarely said anything, unless he was really concerned, but Natsu could tell Gray worried about him when they came back at times.

When he felt himself withdrawing and getting distant.

Gray usually gave him his space but it was moments like this where they would connect again that reminded Natsu just how important their friendship was to him and always would be.

"You do know that hike was totally a date right?" Gray smirked, finishing his bottle and placing it on the coffee table.

"Wha- but we just- no?" Natsu's brows scrunched in thought. "No way, if it's gonna be a date I have to go all out and do somethin' better."

Gray laughed and shook his head. "Whatever you say."

Natsu only grumbled in reply.

Gray left a few hours after that, the two catching up a bit more and Natsu now found himself up in his room after a fresh shower.

"I gotta do somethin' special for her, Happy, but what?"

Happy just purred away, curled up on the foot of his bed. Natsu tossed some clothes in the hamper.

He passed his open closet, a black bag in the corner of the rack catching his eye. He pulled down the zipper, brow raising slightly.

"Maybe that could work," he grinned.

* * *

Natsu exhaled a deep breath, palm smoothing over the lapels of his coat.

A grin twitched on his lips, eager to see Lucy's reaction.

He wanted to do something special for her, but this wasn't too much was it?

Oh well, here goes nothing.

Natsu gripped the flowers tight in his hand and pulled open the glass door to Lucy's work building.

Natsu reached the main reception desk where he was greeted by a woman with a bright grin and short dark violet hair.

"Good afternoon! How can I help you?"

"Afternoon," he grinned with a nod, "I'm actually here for a Miss Lucy Heartfilia."

The woman's eyes brightened. "Oh you must be Natsu!"

"Yeah, I am, " Natsu chuckled, scratching the back of his warm neck.

She rose from her seat to hold out her hand towards him. "So nice to finally meet you!" Natsu grasped her hand to shake it, "Lucy's told us a lot about you."

"All good I hope," Natsu grinned wide, "thought I would surprise her and drop by."

"Nothing but amazing things I promise," she laughed, "oh she's going to love this, I'll call her right now."

Natsu's fingers fidgeted with the soft petals he held. He hoped she would.

"Hey, Lu. You have a _special visitor_ here at reception. Yup. Ok, see you soon."

Natsu laughed to himself. He could see Lucy's cute confused crinkle of her brow already.

"She'll be right over," the woman said, obviously trying to contain her wide smile. Not that he could blame her, the fluttering in his chest was making his own smile reach his eyes.

"Thank you," he smiled.

Natsu took one more deep breath for a moment before he glanced up just in time to see Lucy turn the corner.

"Hey, Kinana, who's-"

She paused in her step, honey eyes widening when they met his.

"Hey, Luce." Natsu's large toothy smile lit up his face.

Lucy was always beautiful in anything she wore, but the dark navy blue blouse she had on today brought out even more of what he loved about her eyes and he gladly drank in the sight of her.

"Natsu… what are you doing here?" A bright warm grin stretched across her lips as she continued her way over to him.

"Oh, was in the area and just thought I would drop by," Natsu grinned, "these are for you." He handed her the flowers with a little bow at his waist.

Lucy giggled, grabbing the stems from him. "Sunflowers, my favorite! You remembered.. they're beautiful, thank you." She wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug.

He remembered ever since that same day she told him while she was admiring them in a shop window they passed. Now they reminded him of her whenever he saw them and thought they would be perfect for today.

"No problem," Natsu whispered. He pulled her close and hugged her back tightly, breathing in her comforting scent that always kept him grounded, a hum of content vibrating in his chest.

"Did you already have lunch?" Natsu asked when they parted, pushing back some gold strands behind Lucy's ear.

"No, not yet, I've been meaning to though."

"Go ahead and take an early day, Lucy."

Natsu felt Lucy flinch as they looked up. He caught an amused smile from a slightly older woman who leaned against the wall near them. They hadn't even noticed Kinana leave the front desk and return with a group of Lucy's giggling coworkers who were behind the woman, who Natsu guessed was Lucy's boss.

"Y-You guys!" Lucy squeaked, "A-Are you sure, Rose?"

"Of course," she waved Lucy off with a warm smile. "You haven't taken a day for yourself in too long, you deserve it. We have things covered."

"Thank you." Lucy's expression softened a bit with a small grateful smile.

"Sorry, didn't mean to drag her away so suddenly," Natsu said sheepishly, palm coming up to rub his neck.

"No it's ok! It's nice to finally meet the _famous Natsu_ in person," Kinana said, laughter and cheerful agreements rising from the group.

"Oh my god, you guys are the worst," Lucy whined, hands came up to try and cover the cute blush spreading across her cheeks before turning back to him, "let me just grab my stuff and we can go."

"Sure," Natsu smiled, rubbing her back.

Lucy weaved through the group quickly heading back around the corner, the group dissipating as they followed her. Kinana settled back at the front desk.

"It really is nice to see Lucy so happy recently," she said, her expression fond.

Natsu's grin softened. "I'm glad. She makes me really happy too."

Warmth spread through his chest. There weren't many times he could say he was truly happy.

Not like this. Like how he was with her.

Lucy soon returned back up front, smiling that radiant smile of hers. "All set?"

"Absolutely, shall we?" Natsu grinned, extending his elbow to her.

Lucy shook her head with a bright laugh, slipping her arm through his as they started towards the doors.

"Always the gentleman, commander."

"Of course. Only the best for you, Miss Heartfilia," Natsu winked, his smile widening at her infectious laughter that he could listen to all day.

They made it back to Natsu's truck, leaning against the passenger side for a moment.

"Well, that went well," Lucy laughed, fingers smoothing softly over the flower pedals.

Some nerves tightened his chest. This was all rather new for him and he didn't want to mess anything up now.

"Was all this okay? I'm sorry, it was all probably too much and too sudden," Natsu rubbed his neck where a flush had quickly spread, "then I wear this dumb getup and I-"

"Hey, n-no it's okay!" Her eyes widened as she stepped closer and grasped his arms. "I just meant because they look for any excuse to tease and they'll be talking about this for a while," Lucy laughed softly, "but it was so sweet and such a wonderful surprise for you to do all this for me," she said, settling her hands on his chest, "and if I must say, you look _very_ good in this uniform, commander," she finished with a teasing glint in her eyes and a shining smile.

Fluttering nerves melted into a warm prideful sense of content in his chest.

A wide fanged grin broke out across his face. "Is that so?" Rough warm palms settled on her waist, pulling her closer.

"Very much." Her palms smoothed over the lapels of his coat, brushing along the gold buttons.

"Then makes it all worth it," he said softly, leaning in to press a kiss to her temple, "so, Miss Heartfilia, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" His toothy smile grew as he watched her laugh crinkle her eyes.

"Of course I will, you big goof," Lucy giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I would love to," she whispered between them before pulling him down for a slow lingering kiss that sent tingles up his spine.

He will never get tired of this. The feel of her in his arms, how her soft lips molded perfectly against his as he breathed in the soft sounds from her throat. How right it all felt. The warm comfort in his chest as he held her close.

They broke away slightly, "So what did you have in mind?" Lucy asked, thumb softly brushing along his jaw.

"Hmm, you'll just have to wait and see," Natsu smirked.

He laughed at Lucy's pout, unable to resist capturing it in a sweet kiss.

"That's ok, if it's with you I'd go anywhere."

There was such warm fond affection in her eyes it was almost hard to believe they were directed at him.

Natsu's expression softened, "I'll always go anywhere with you too, Luce."

"So, want some coffee?" Natsu grinned as he pulled up to a small shop.

"Aw I love this place!"

"Still remember you tellin' me it was your new favorite coffee place in town a little after we met and we ran into each other here. Figured we could use a caffeine boost," he laughed lightly.

Natsu definitely remembered how he would leave a little earlier some mornings after that day, just to try to run into her here again. Things he hadn't even thought twice about, but now they became so clear; he really had fallen so hard for her before he even realized.

Lucy smiled, her eyes fond. "Sounds perfect, let's go," she said with a squeeze to Natsu's hand before they stepped out of his truck.

Natsu held the door for her, a few people giving him warm smiles as they made their way through.

He wondered why- oh right, the uniform.

Maybe he should have thought this through more… but seeing that bright smile on Lucy's face was the only thing that mattered to him.

The coffee shop was quiet and slow luckily. A familiar head of raven hair in a ponytail greeted them when they got to the counter.

"Hey, guys," Rogue grinned, pushing his bangs from his face, "you're looking fancy today, Natsu, what's the occasion?"

"Hey, Rogue," Natsu greeted sheepishly. He caught Lucy's gaze, a suddenly shy smile on her lips. "Ah well..." he started, rubbing the back of his neck.

Of course they would run into someone they knew today. Just his luck!

Rogue looked down at their clasped hands, catching the flush on their cheeks most likely.

"Ooh, I got it," he smirked, "I should say congrats then. Nice to see you guys finally taking that step."

"We were that obvious huh?" Lucy laughed.

Content warmth settled in his chest as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, brushing his thumb along the soft skin of her inner wrist.

"Oh absolutely," Rogue's grin widened, "Sting may have a bet going on about when you guys would get together but you didn't hear that from me," he laughed.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Of course he would, and don't you tell him yet! The whole town would know by tonight."

"Can't say you're wrong there," Rogue laughed, "and don't worry, it's safe with me." His eyes amused.

They gave Rogue their order soon after and settled at a cozy table in the corner.

Natsu took off his cap and ran a hand through his hair.

"I still can't believe you got all dressed up just for me," Lucy mused, "although... I don't think I would mind if your uniform happened to show up again," she smirked, playfulness in her eyes.

"Like I said, only the best for you, Luce," he winked, "so I can definitely make that happen for you."

Laughter flitted between them and after some easy conversation, Rogue brought over their order.

"And here's a scone on the house, enjoy," Rogue grinned.

"Aw, thank you!" Lucy said, Natsu saying his own thanks.

"No problem," Rogue waved off, "good seeing you guys," he said before heading back to the counter.

"But really, I hope this is okay?" Natsu asked after a moment, fingers fidgeting with the handle of his cup, "maybe, uh, a nicer restaurant or something would have been better for this or-"

"Natsu."

A soft hand fell over his, warm smile and fond amber eyes breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I don't need anything fancy," Lucy said softly, "just being here with you is perfect, I promise."

"Feels pretty perfect to me too." Natsu squeezed her hand, his smile widening as they exchanged a soft look. "So how's work been lately?" he asked while they dug into their lunch.

Conversation carried on with bright laughter and smiles until their plates were clear and they were finishing off the last of their coffee.

"So now that you got me the rest of the day off, anything else you wanna do?" Lucy grinned.

Natsu laughed, leaning back in his chair. "Hmm, I think they're lighting up the big tree in the park tonight. We can walk around, grab a snack before?"

"Natsu. We just ate and of course, you're already thinking about food," Lucy giggled.

"I can't help it, Luce," Natsu whined, "food is just too good."

"Ok, ok, that sounds fun actually," she grinned, "mind if we stop by my apartment first? I want to get changed and put some things away."

"Yeah of course." Natsu put some money by the check as they stood and headed out.

"Thank you for lunch," Lucy said warmly when they reached his truck, pulling him closer by the lapels of his coat to press a kiss to the corner of his lips.

That flutter filled his chest again. "Anytime," he breathed, skin still tingling from her touch.

Natsu returned a kiss to her forehead. Then turned to unlock her door. "Your chariot awaits, _princess_," he smirked, holding the door open for her.

Lucy gifted him with that bright smile. "Such a dork," she giggled as she stepped in.

"I try," Natsu winked with a laugh, stepping around to get into his side and starting up his truck.

They joked as they drove through the familiar streets. Warm sun filtering through the windows, but it didn't compare to the light that radiated beside him.

Natsu pulled up to her building, brakes squeaking a bit.

"You sure your hunk of steel isn't gonna break down soon?" Lucy teased.

"Wh-" Natsu gawked, shutting off the engine, "no way! Kemo just needs a tune-up is all," he said patting the top of the dash.

"Kemo?"

"Yup, that's his name," Natsu beamed.

Lucy laughed. "How has it been this long and you've never told me your truck has a name?"

"Guess it never came up?" His fanged grin grew wide as they started gathering their stuff and stepping out.

"Well, thank you, Kemo for being so reliable and hope you get fixed up soon." Patting her door when she closed it.

"Kemo thanks you."

Her laughter chimed pleasantly in his ear as they made their way up to her apartment.

Luckily her place was just on the second floor so he wouldn't have to ride that damned elevator. But he would do it anyway for her, even if she was on the top floor.

Lucy opened up her door and stepped in. Natsu followed and dropped his duffle on the floor beside the couch before he sat and leaned back into the soft cushion.

An affectionate smile grew as he watched Lucy place the flowers he gave her in a vase and set them on her counter gently. They were definitely perfect for her.

"Since you already look pretty comfy there, I'm gonna go change," Lucy grinned over her shoulder.

Natsu chuckled. "Sure thing, Luce."

He watched those golden strands flow down her back as she made her way through her hallway.

Comfort seeped into him as he breathed in everything that was Lucy, soothing his mind as he leaned back on the couch.

Though it didn't last long, the itch from the tag at the back of his neck, reminding him how much he wanted to get this stuffy thing off him.

Natsu loved the boost of confidence his uniform brought him, but he could do without the suffocating feeling.

He tsked and sat back up, moving to untie his dress shoes, then his fingers came up to undo the thick buttons of his jacket. He stood and shrugged it off, laying it over the arm of the couch and stepped out of his shoes.

Natsu sighed as he undid the constricting knot of his tie, breathing easier and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt.

He found himself by Lucy's desk in the corner of the living room, admiring the corkboard she had. Various keepsakes and pictures of her and the rest of the girls pinned on it. He smiled softly, she looked so happy. Just as she deserved to be.

His eye caught sight of himself and Gray in that picture he had sent her from one of their first letters to each other when he was away, making him chuckle.

All his second guessing and denying his heart back then was laughable now. Of course he had caught feelings. How could he not for someone as amazing as her. To think she felt the same way the whole time too, it was almost too good to be true.

"Aw, the uniform left so soon?" A soft teasing voice filtered through his thoughts.

Natsu turned, breath hitching in his throat.

Lucy stood against the doorframe of the hallway, radiant and perfect as ever. Light jeans hugged her shapely legs and curves just right, seemingly soft grey sweater, short brown boots, and coat over her arm, hair falling in waves over her shoulder. Her smile was teasing but warm.

It took a few moments for his voice to find him again.

"Ah yeah," Natsu laughed, clearing his throat, "was gettin' a little too stuffy, but it'll be back. Just for you."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Lucy grinned, setting her coat on the small dining table as they met each other in the middle. Her palms smoothed over his chest, fingers circling around his loose tie and pulling him closer.

"Just say when," Natsu smirked, his neck grew a bit flushed from her attention. Warm palms settled around her waist.

Lucy hummed in reply, closing the distance between them. Her lips brushed against his lightly before he leaned in to kiss her fully.

Natsu breathed her in and groaned softly when he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Her lips soft and warm as they slid across his. He tightened his hold around her, pulling her flush against him, savoring the feel of her warm curves under his palms. He swallowed the soft gasp from her throat when his tongue traced along her bottom lip.

Natsu pulled his lips from hers, resting their foreheads together as they caught their breath. "Sorry, got a bit carried away," he whispered between them with an airy laugh. His fingers coming up to push her hair back behind her ear.

"I-It's okay," she breathed, her palms smoothing over his shoulders, "I don't-uh, I don't mind." Her gaze dropped from his, her fingers fidgeted with his tie, a pretty flush rising in her cheeks.

A wolfish grin quickly stretched across his face with a raspy chuckle. The prideful dragon in him was happy that it was him that was able to pull that reaction from her.

His palm drifted up to the back of her neck, pulling her back in to place a lingering kiss between her brows. They had all the time to get it right, he didn't want to rush things for her.

"As much as I want to pick this up again, is it okay if I use your bathroom to finish getting changed?" Natsu grinned. Her skin soft as his thumb brushed along her jaw.

"Oh, sure, you know you always can," she said, smiling softly.

Natsu grinned when they parted, grabbing his bag. "Thanks, Luce. Be right back."

Natsu set his bag on the sink counter, trading the rest of his uniform for dark jeans, a soft black button down shirt, and his worn boots. Thankfully he thought ahead to bring spare clothes with him earlier.

He finished freshening up, his fingers brushing against a small glass bottle he almost forgot he threw in his bag. Some cologne he had at home he kept for special occasions.

"Why not, it's a good day after all," he grinned, spraying some on his neck and wrists. A favorite warm woodsy spice scent of his. He hoped she liked it.

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to tame it a bit now that was growing out a bit. Hopefully he looked put together enough.

Natsu walked back into the living room, finding Lucy sitting on the couch and looking over his uniform jacket.

Warmth filled his chest at her fond expression and the gentle way her fingers moved over his name tag and medals that were pinned to it.

"I may be getting a new pin on there soon."

Natsu smiled when Lucy flinched up from her gazing. "H-Hey, that's great."

"Almost ten years of service, who would'a thought." His laugh lacked a bit of feeling behind it as he moved to place the jacket on the hanger he had with the rest of his uniform. He zipped the protective cover over it, hooking it over one of the dining chairs.

It had been all he knew since he was eighteen, the years went by faster than he realized.

Lucy stood from the couch. "Still an amazing accomplishment," she reassured. Natsu leaned into her touch as she rubbed over his shoulder, "and going to make a great addition to your uniform." Lucy turned to him fully, her gaze trailing over his form. "As much as I'm sad to see it go so soon, you look pretty good in this too," she teased.

Natsu smiled wolfishly. "Only pretty good? Gonna have to step it up more next time." His fingers unable to help tease along her waist again.

Lucy giggled. "Oh stop, you looked _very_ handsome in everything today." Her arms hugged around him loosely, pulling him closer. "Better?"

"Better," Natsu smirked, "you look beautiful as always." His tone and expression softened.

"Thank you," she said warmly, eyes bright as she leaned in to kiss his jaw. Heat tingled on his skin after.

"So we can head down early if you want?" Natsu's warm palms trailed up her sides. He couldn't get enough of the feel of her.

"Since I can practically hear your brain thinking about food already so we can go now," Lucy teased, patting his belly before she moved to grab her things.

Natsu barked out a laugh. "Ya know me well, Luce," he grinned widely, shrugging on his regular coat before they headed out.

* * *

The main park wasn't too far from Lucy's apartment so they just decided to take their time and walk. In no rush, simply enjoying each other's company.

They walked along the calm sidewalk. Luckily no heavy snow had set in around town yet. Though, the air was still cool and crisp against his cheeks but with Lucy's warmth beside him, nothing phased him.

Natsu picked up something deliciously sweet in the air, pausing a story he was telling Lucy about.

"Ooh, let's stop in here, Luce!" Natsu squeezed her hand, pulling her to follow him in the shop.

He'd almost forgotten about the small bakery that was around here, granted he had been a little distracted by the beauty who lived around the corner.

The small bell chimed as they entered. Approaching the counter, they looked into the glass that held all the treats.

"Mm, everything looks so good," Lucy gushed.

Natsu hummed in reply, already eyeing a big piece of coffee cake.

"Hi! Sorry for the wait. Just wanted to grab these out of the oven." A girl huffed, setting down a tray and pushing back some vibrant dark blue hair from her face.

"Wendy!" Natsu grinned.

She looked up from the tray, eyes widening when she saw him. "Natsu!"

Wendy quickly came around the counter and tackled him in a big hug. Natsu returned the comforting embrace tightly before Wendy pulled back slightly.

"I heard you were back! I'm sorry! I've been meaning to call you but things were so hectic with school and finals and-" her hands frantic in front of her.

"Hey, that's alright. We'll catch up soon," Natsu chuckled, "Ah, Wendy, this is Lucy," his arm slipping around her waist, "Lucy, my cousin Wendy."

"Ooh, _the_ Lucy? I'm so happy to finally meet you!" Wendy said excitedly, embracing Lucy in her own hug, "You're even more beautiful than Natsu said!"

"W-Wendy!" A hot flush quickly spread up Natsu's neck. He really couldn't escape everyone's teasing lately.

"It's okay," Lucy giggled, despite her own darkening cheeks, "Natsu's told me a lot about you too and I'm happy to meet you too!" Lucy beamed, "He didn't mention you worked here? I live just around the corner."

"That's because he probably always forgets," Wendy laughed, sending him a teasing smile and ignoring his protests, "but I usually just help my mom out here when I'm on breaks from school, but you'll have to stop by again soon that you're so close!"

"Absolutely," Lucy said warmly.

Natsu watched them interact fondly. They both meant a lot to him and he was happy to see them together.

"We have to catch up more soon!" Wendy grinned, walking back behind the counter, "but for now, what can I get you guys?

Wendy set them up with their order and more hugs they headed out.

The last trails of sunset sky blending into a bright moon filled night.

"We ran into too many familiar faces in this damn town today," Natsu laughed as they approached the park just in time to see people gathering around the large Christmas tree, preparing to light it.

"It wasn't that bad," Lucy giggled, "Everyone is so nice and I love seeing how connected you are to the town, your friends, family…"

"But still, I wanted it to just be us," he pouted, a playful grin trying to twitch on his lips.

Lucy laughed again and shook her head. "Come on, you."

They stopped to stand in the center of the group. People started counting down around them and soon enough they cheered as the massive tree lit up. Strands of twinkling of whites, blues, greens, and reds swirled around the branches, with a bright large star on top.

Natsu breathed deeply, catching the smell of fireplaces nearby. With cold air around them, decorations and lights strung up around town, it was finally starting to feel like the holiday season.

He hadn't really put too much thought into the holidays over the years. He still gathered with his friends, but this year felt different and he found himself looking forward to it now. Maybe it was due to the radiant company by his side.

Natsu glanced down. He smiled softly, taking in her open expression. Lights reflecting in her eyes, her arm warm on his.

They moved to settle on a bench a little further back along the path after the crowd thinned out. Still able to see the twinkling lights.

Natsu tore into the bag and took a large bite into the crumbly cake, savoring the cinnamon sugar on his tongue.

"Natsu," Lucy giggled, "you would get the messiest thing."

Natsu laughed around his cake as she brushed off the crumbs from his chest, leaning over to give her a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"Hey!" she squeaked, brushing off her cheek, "Gross," she murmured, an amused smile twitching on her lips.

Natsu smirked when Lucy nudged his shoulder with hers. A comfortable silence settled around them as they finished their treats.

Natsu looked over. Lucy was sipping the rest of her hot cocoa, the soft light from the streetlamps around them making her hair glow. Her expression content, but her eyes were seemingly lost in thought.

He rested a warm palm on her knee. "Everything okay, Luce?"

Lucy's gaze quickly found his. "Oh, yeah," she breathed an airy laugh, placing her hand over his, "just- thank you for today. It was perfectly you, and exactly what I needed."

Natsu smiled and took a breath. He slipped his fingers through hers, watching as his thumb dragged over her pulse on her wrist. "I'm glad, 'cause just- just being able to be like this with you now is all I need too." Natsu squeezed her hand gently. "You kept me goin' over there y'know," he said softly, looking back into those pretty amber eyes, "nights I couldn't sleep and I thought about your smile, your laugh, just wanting to hold your hand like this…"

Lucy breathed a soft choked laugh, a lone tear quickly escaping her eye and sending a pang of worry through Natsu's chest.

"Hey," he rasped, brows pinching in concern as he reached up and caressed her cheek. Rough thumb brushing away the wet trail on her skin, "what's wrong, Luce?"

"It was a-a happy tear I promise," Lucy said with a breathy laugh. She leaned into his touch, her palm resting over his before pulling it back down to hold between hers, "I felt the same way," she whispered as her fingers drifted across his palm, sending tingles up his arm, "I would- you were always on my mind, hoping you were safe out there, but I missed your big laugh, your smile, your warm hugs, and lame jokes," Lucy laughed softly, her smile turning teasing, making his own smile widen, "I missed you, and I ached to just be beside you like this too."

Lucy's eyes were still a bit glossy, but bright as they captured his again, her voice soft. "You're my best friend and it feels like home when I'm with you, Natsu." She laced their fingers together again, thumb rubbing the back of his hand softly. "In whatever way that is… but I'm glad it became something more because I couldn't keep pushing my feelings back for you."

Lucy's hand came up to curl his hair around his ear and caress his cheek.

Natsu turned towards her fully, affection and warmth swelling in his chest as he leaned into her touch.

She just kept amazing him every day.

"I'm not the best at accepting or facing my feelings at times so I'm sorry it took me a bit," Natsu chuckled, "but I know it's always been you, Luce." His voice was warm as he rested a palm back on her thigh. "Even though I didn't fully realize it then, I think I've known since that night you knocked my drink into me." Natsu's grin grew at her cute pout.

"You'll never let me live that down will you?"

"Nope." His smile turned toothy before softening. "After all that time I thought you didn't feel the same, only to find you really did," he breathed an airy laugh, thumb brushing over the smooth material on her thigh, "I still feel like I don't deserve you but I'd do anything and everything for you, Luce, if it means seeing you smile and be happy."

A strong wave of affection tightened his chest as he looked back at her warmly. Despite the fact that this was his first proper relationship and he still carried some doubts if he was doing things right at times, and the worries that lingered that he was doing too much or too little for her; this wonderful woman in his arms had come to mean so much to him. She liked him for _him_ and he felt so lucky to have her in his life.

It really could be the start of something amazing for them. What they had already felt so genuine and meaningful, built on a foundation of strong trust and friendship, and his heart ready to take that leap into whatever life had in store for them.

"Natsu…" Lucy breathed, brushing along his jaw, "of course I felt the same. You're an amazing person and how could I not fall for you," she smiled warmly, "and please don't say that, you always deserve to be happy, and I would do anything for you too."

Natsu breathed out a shuddered breath. "You're too good to me, Luce. I'm really glad we have each other now," he rasped.

Lucy's expression softened. "Me too, Natsu, " she whispered between them, fingers threading through the hair at the nape of his neck, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine.

She pulled him in gently. Natsu followed easily until their lips met. The kiss unhurried. Her flavor sweet on his tongue.

Natsu sighed into her, wrapping an arm around her, bringing her flush against him, deepening the kiss.

She fit against him so perfectly.

They parted after several blissful moments, his lips still tingling as his thumb traced her plush bottom lip.

Natsu gave her one more sweet kiss before she leaned against him. Head resting on his shoulder, face in the crook of his warm neck. His fingers came up to thread through her soft locks.

"So, um, I'm not sure if you have plans or anything for the holidays or anything but, um, Gray usually has everyone over for Christmas, did you.. wanna come with me this year?" Some nerves entered his voice as his fingers trailed along her spine.

It wasn't too soon to ask, was it?

Lucy raised from his shoulder a bit, wearing a warm smile. "I would love to, thank you," she said softly, hugging around his waist under his coat.

Natsu grinned brightly. The holidays were starting to look good after all.

"You can- you can stay over tonight… if you want to," Lucy whispered, her fingers playing with the buttons of his shirt.

His chest warmed. "Sure, Luce." He draped his arm over her shoulder, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Sounds perfect," he whispered into her hair.

* * *

_**Oooh, hope you liked their first official date! You know Natsu had to do something special for her ;)**_

_**Thanks for reading! As always, thanks so much for all the amazing reviews last time! : Geekyjuvia25, itsxoi, MaraDragneel3113, CVBlovesu93, stranger1999, KYAAAA, valerioux, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, Nate Texans, Wondxrlustxo, & seireidoragon!**_


	9. All I want for Christmas is you

_**A/N: Yo! Wanted to put this out for my birthday today! Since I didn't get to go out and do all the things I planned, figured what better gift to myself than some self-indulgent fluff for my fave OTP! And Christmas in April? Why not. There are no rules when it comes to Nalu feels. I hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**T/W: Slight PTSD episode.**_

* * *

Natsu stretched and rolled onto his side, breathing in deep the crisp air in the room that was slowly waking him.

His eyes slowly fluttered open, settling on golden strands that were flowing over the pillow beside him.

Natsu smiled softly, leaning over a bit to gently push some strands behind Lucy's ear.

She had come over for Christmas Eve last night. He didn't have much decorations but he'd brought home a tree a few days before and Lucy helped him put some lights on it and around the living room. Then they settled onto the couch with some fresh baked cookies he helped her with, watching cheesy Christmas movies, wrapped up in a blanket.

She brought such warmth and light into his life, and his home since they met. Something he hadn't realized he'd been missing all this time. And now that he had it, he didn't want to lose the feeling for anything.

Lucy buried her face deeper into the side of the pillow as his finger trailed along her jaw. His smile widened when her nose crinkled cutely.

"Luushhii..."

Lucy groaned, honey eyes peeking open. "Natsu…" she whined, "why are you up so early?"

"Force of habit, sorry," he chuckled at Lucy's muffled groan and wrapped an arm under. He turned over onto his back again, pulling her close.

Lucy settled her head on his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Mm, you're lucky you're warm or I would shove you off for waking me before the sun is even fully up," she murmured, teasing in her sleepy voice.

Natsu gasped. "Out of my own bed even on Christmas?"

"Even then."

They shared a soft laugh. "Merry Christmas, Natsu," Lucy whispered, kissing his jaw and nuzzling into the crook of his neck before her breathing slowly evened out again.

"Merry Christmas, Luce," he breathed into her hair, tightening his arm around her and allowing the soothing warmth surrounding him to lull him back to sleep this time.

* * *

Natsu woke up again about an hour later, groaning softly at the tightness in his shoulder that was annoyingly urging him to get up.

He slowly pulled himself from under Lucy, careful not to wake her. Lucy breathed deeply as she resettled on his pillow. Natsu smiled softly and pressed a warm kiss to her temple and pulled the blankets over her.

Natsu threw on a hoodie, stopped by the bathroom, and made his way downstairs where he was greeted by a soft meow.

"Hey buddy, there you are."

Happy jumped down from his tower in the corner of the living room to circle around Natsu's legs as he walked into the kitchen, mrowling up at him expectantly.

"Yeah yeah, hold on you. Your food's comin'," Natsu said, leaning over to give Happy some affectionate scratches behind his ears.

Natsu yawned and ran a hand through his hair, getting some coffee started and putting down some water and food for Happy.

Natsu gripped the counter as he took a deep breath.

Things had been… easier, lately.

The restless nights filled with vivid dreams he would much rather forget that woke him every other hour most nights had eased up slightly.

He'd noticed Lucy's concerned glances on mornings he felt more run down than usual, sharing bits and pieces of his dreams but he didn't want to worry her more than he had to.

They were still there of course, lingering in the back of his mind, tethered to shadows he couldn't escape. He preferred when he had dreamless sleeps like last night.

Although, maybe it was the newness of being in a relationship now that was soothing his mind a bit lately. The thought stretched a toothy grin across his face.

Natsu never really thought it would happen for him. He'd been on a few dates before, but nothing ever really stuck.

Not that it had been a priority for him, with him always being gone and not really being settled down. His friends had always been enough and he never expected to fall this hard for anyone let alone with his best friend and someone as amazing as Lucy and to have her feel the same for him just made it even sweeter.

For him, and everything he was. Pieces and all. He felt too undeserving of her, but he would do everything in his power to make her feel like she was the most important girl in the world. Which she was.

A thought popped in Natsu's head and he went around the kitchen and gathered some ingredients together, setting a skillet on the stove and getting to work.

Then soon, arms wound around his waist. A wide smile grew at the touch.

"Hey, you." His hand fell over her clasped ones around him.

"Mm, what are you making that smells so good?" Lucy murmured, squeezing his waist and resting her head between his shoulder blades.

"Apple cinnamon pancakes," Natsu said proudly, "And bacon 'cause I had a craving," he laughed, flipping a couple cakes on the griddle. The savory sweet smell filling the kitchen.

Lucy came around his side. "Getting treated to your specialty pancakes again? I'm honored," she teased, "that sounds amazing though, I'm starving," squeezing his waist.

"Good 'cause It's almost done."

Natsu turned to face her fully, arms wrapping around her.

"Mornin Luce, and Merry Christmas, officially," he laughed brightly.

"Yes, now that I'm fully awake, Merry Christmas, Natsu," she grinned, amusement twinkling in her eyes. She leaned forward to give him a sweet lingering kiss that he never wanted to end.

He hummed against her lips, warm palm against the small of her back pulling her closer before they separated. Natsu gave her crooked grin, finishing up the rest of the food then they moved to set the food on the table.

Natsu put together a plate for Lucy and handed it to her. "Princess."

He didn't know where that pet name came from but it was too fun to see her reaction to it every time. She acted like she was bothered, but the cute pink that spread over her cheeks always gave her away.

Lucy rolled her eyes. " Thank you," she laughed. Lucy quickly dug in, humming around her fork. "Mm, Natsu, these are amazing, you spoil me."

"Glad you like them," he grinned, digging into his own breakfast, "my dad used to make them every Christmas actually," he said after a few content moments, "I started making them again a few years ago. Hadn't made them in a while, but thank you... for sharing them with me this year." His voice turned gentle, smile grateful.

Lucy's expression softened. "Thank you for inviting me to spend the holidays with you, Natsu. It means a lot," she said, returning a warm smile and reaching across the table to squeeze his hand.

His chest felt light and warm, a toothy smile spreading across his face.

They finished their filling breakfast, cleaned up in the kitchen and moved to settle on the couch.

"Ugh, I ate too much," Natsu groaned, rubbing over his belly as he leaned back into the plush cushions.

Lucy gasped. "_You_ eating too much? It's a miracle."

He stuck his tongue out at her playfully and laughed. "It's known to happen every so often."

They talked easily for a bit while cheesy holiday movies played in the background.

"Oh! Let me grab your gift." Lucy stood from the couch, picking up a wrapped box that was underneath the tree in the corner and moved to sit beside him again. "I hope you like it," she said softly.

"Hey, I know I will. Thanks, Luce," Natsu grinned.

He pulled at the ribbon of the box until it unraveled, the wrapping paper and lid following. He pushed aside the tissue paper, eyes widening slightly.

A new pair of hiking boots rested inside. Along with a leather bound pocketbook.

"I remembered you pointing them out when we went to that shop and that you needed a new pair. Hope that's okay?" she asked, voice slightly uncertain, "and thought you would like to take the book with you when you have to go next time, write things or remember things. You can take the boots back if they're the wrong size or style but-"

"Luce," Natsu interrupted, chuckling softly as he grasped her hand, "These are awesome and perfect, thank you."

"Really?"

He grinned. "Really really. Can't wait to break them in!"

Lucy's shoulders relaxed. "I'm glad." A small shy smile tugged her lips. "I may have gotten myself a pair too so we can go back on that trail. Preferably when it's warmer and not raining," she laughed. His favorite sound.

"Yeah?" His voice brightened. "Awesome! Sounds good, Luce. Now I really can't wait," he smiled and leaned over, pressing a kiss to her cheek and pulled her in for a tight one-armed hug.

Then Natsu stood and grabbed her gift from under the tree. "Here's yours, Luce. It's not much really, but I hope you like it too," he said after settling back down beside her.

"Of course I will," she said. Her smile open and kind.

Lucy pulled away the paper. He enjoyed the soft surprised gasp that escaped her when she opened the lid, revealing a rare print of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice.

"I also remembered you mentioning you had been looking for that one at the bookshop we went to," he smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, "I went back and asked them for some help and they were able to find one. Then threw in some good hot cocoa mix you can enjoy while you read," he laughed softly.

Lucy turned to him, cradling the book gently in her hands. "Natsu, this is- thank you," she whispered, "I've been trying to find this exact print that my mom had for years.. it's our favorite book… I-I can't thank you enough for finding it."

She reached up, caressed Natsu's cheek and leaned in to give him a slow kiss.

Natsu sighed into her, pulling her close. He placed another kiss between her brows before pulling back slightly. "You're welcome. I'm just happy it made you happy, Luce," he said softly.

"_You_ make me happy." Lucy tucked her head into the crook of his neck and gave him a tight hug.

Natsu grinned a wide toothy smile, a warm flutter spreading through his chest as he wound his arms around her fully. "Not as much as you make me."

If she was happy, that's all he could ask for.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the peaceful moments of content with her in his arms.

Happy mrolwed as he trotted in, jumping on the couch beside Lucy, nudging his head onto Lucy's arm.

"Aw, of course I didn't forget about you, Happy," she laughed, scratching behind his ears.

Lucy leaned over to grasp a small package on the coffee table in front of them, pulling off the paper to a small fish kick toy.

Natsu laughed when Happy sniffed it and took off to his tower with it between his teeth.

"Thanks, Luce. Safe to say I think he likes it," he said, smiling that wide crooked grin.

"Thought he deserved a little something too," she laughed.

They settled further back into the couch. Lucy rested her legs across Natsu's lap, his palm resting on her calf as they tuned into a random holiday movie.

It was the best Christmas morning he'd had in a long time, no question.

"We don't have to be at Gray's for a while right?" Lucy asked just as another movie had started.

Natsu hummed. "Yeah, not till later. Though, it's actually his parents house but I always just call it his," he laughed, "but what's up?"

Lucy's fingers came up to play with the string on his hoodie. "Well, I heard they still have ice skating up at the plaza, we can check it out?"

Natsu chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Ah, I dunno, Luce. Don't think you'll wanna be seen with me once you see me out there," he grinned.

"I highly doubt that," Lucy laughed softly, grasping his arm, "come on, I think it'd be fun."

Her eyes were so open and warm and he fell right in. As if he could deny her anything.

"Alright, alright. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Lucy giggled and rewarded him with that radiant smile and a kiss to his cheek.

Anything was worth it for her after all.

* * *

"Lucy," Natsu groaned, taking shaky staggered steps forward. He held a tight grip on Lucy's outstretched arms as he tried to keep himself steady on the smooth ice. "How are you so good at this?" he pouted.

"You're doing great," she laughed softly, squeezing his forearms, guiding him forward, "and it used to be my own tradition with my mom on Christmas."

Her expression was fond, seeming to get lost in a memory.

"Did you want to talk about her?" he asked gently, slowing his uneven steps.

Lucy gave him a small appreciative smile, moving to his side. Natsu kept one hand hovering over the rail they were close to on the edge of the rink.

"Well, sometimes my dad would come with us, but it was mostly my mom and I in the big plaza downtown," she started softly, arms gripping Natsu's and keeping him steady, "then we would get hot chocolate from this little cart. Probably doesn't sound like much now, but I'm glad we built those memories together."

"Hey, it's okay, those memories are everything," he said, squeezing her hand, "and it's good to keep them close and remember them like that. Even if it can hurt sometimes." His voice turned soft.

He knew that pain all too well and it hurt she had such similar experiences, but at least they had each other to lean on.

"Sounds like it was fun times, Luce," he smiled, picking up a bit of speed in his steps, "I'm sure she was more graceful than me," he strained out before a yelp squeaked out as he started to trip forward.

"Natsu," she said between giggles, "just hold on!"

His breath hitched in his throat. The rink and people quickly faded around him, shifting until Natsu was surrounded by muffled screams and the sound of rumbling booms and gunfire shooting past him…

_The pressure in his chest was tight and sharp and he couldn't breathe._

_Natsu fell to his knees, jumping to take shelter on the side of a dirty truck. He put shaking hands in front of him to shield over his head. The static and ringing in his ears were getting louder, piercing and making his head throb._

_"Natsu! Just hold on!" A shout filtered through, "We'll cover you soon and you get the hell out of there!"_

_Who was that? Where was the voice coming from? How was he supposed to leave when he could barely feel his legs, the heavy pack on his shoulders pinning him to the ground._

_The shouting voice was trying to get more words to him but they could barely pass through the haze in his mind..._

* * *

Lucy's chest tightened quickly.

Natsu's expression had shifted to somewhere far away where she couldn't reach as soon as she said those last few words.

One moment he was smiling and stumbling and trying to catch his footing and the next he was slipping from her grasp. Lucy tried to save his fall but she couldn't make it in time. His fingers missed the rail, falling back hard and hitting his head against the luckily soft but firm wall.

Lucy quickly knelt beside him, raising a slightly trembling hand to brush across his warming cheek. His expression was pinched in pain. His breaths were quick and harsh.

She had seen this happen several times, the more time they spent together. Enough to know it was probably another episode he was having.

He rarely liked to talk about them after, preferring to say he was okay and just give her a warm tired smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Of course she worried, especially after seeing him sluggish and drained some mornings and feeling him get up in the middle of the night occasionally. Though, she never pushed him to talk about things if he wasn't ready. She would still always be there for him regardless. Just as she knew he always would be and was for her.

"Natsu?" Lucy called out, brushing back some messy strands that were starting to stick to his forehead, his warm flush deepening on his skin.

She continued to thread her fingers through his hair with soft comforting words, thumb brushing across his temple until his shaky harsh breaths started to even out.

His eyes fluttered open and found hers, finally clearing a bit and seeing her.

"Hey, there you are," Lucy smiled softly.

Natsu closed his eyes and took in a shuddering breath, clasping his warm hand over hers on his cheek.

"S-Shit, I'm sorry, Lucy," Natsu rasped, his eyes apologetic when they opened, "that was- I just-"

"Natsu, it's okay," Lucy said gently. She moved to sit beside him, tucking her legs to the side, ignoring the cold chill of ice that nipped through her jeans. "You don't have to apologize. Does your head feel okay? You fell back pretty hard." Her hand moved up to feel the back of his head softly before rubbing his arm soothingly with the other. Her brows still creased with concern.

Natsu took another deep breath. "Y-Yeah, I just… lost myself for a bit."

Lucy smoothed along his back, letting him collect himself for a few minutes. "Let's go sit out and take a break?"

Natsu nodded, accepting Lucy's outstretched hand when she stood and helped him up.

They slowly stepped out the rink, finding a nearby bench.

Lucy squeezed their still clasped hands. Natsu sighed and laced their fingers together.

Lucy thought he was going to end it there, but he continued softly.

"I was… back there… It was a heavy mission. One of the guys on my team said that same thing you did and it all just came rushing back, like I was right in it again, " he rasped, brows drawn as shadows of memories flickering across his face.

Lucy made a sympathetic sound, squeezing his hand leaning into him.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." His thumb dragged across her knuckles, tingling her skin as he turned and locked his gaze back on hers. "But thank you… for being here. Now and all the other times I know I've been off and couldn't really explain why."

"Natsu…" Lucy's expression softened, swallowing past the lump in her throat. "You know I'll always be here for you, and thank you for sharing all that with me. I know how hard it must be remembering those things."

Natsu hummed. "It can be… but you help me more than you know, Luce." His warm smile finally reached his eyes.

Her heart swelled with affection. "I'm glad," she whispered, pulling him close to press her lips to his temple making him sigh deeply. "I'm sorry for triggering you like that," Lucy said softly after a few moments, some uncertainty slipping into her voice as she pulled on a loose thread on her jacket.

Natsu breathed a soft sound. "Hey, no, it's okay, Luce." His fingers came up under her chin to tilt her head up to face him gently. "Please don't feel bad, you couldn't have known. Hell, even _I_ don't know what triggers these things sometimes," Natsu reassured, his palm moving to caress her cheek, "I would never fault you for anything."

Lucy sighed, leaning into his touch and pressing a kiss to his palm. "I know. It just- it hurts to see you struggling through these sometimes and I wish I could do more to help you, but you always have all my support, Natsu," she said softly, hoping she could convey just how much he meant to her.

Natsu gave her a warm smile. "Thanks, Luce," he rasped, "like I've said, you do help me more than you know, Luce, and I'm so grateful for you."

"I'm grateful for you too," she whispered as she leaned her head against his broad shoulder. Natsu wrapped his arm around her to bring her closer, resting his head on hers as they sat and watched others continuing to glide across the ice for a while.

"So how about a few more laps around?"

Lucy pulled back slightly to look up at him, some slight concern lingering. "Are you sure? We don't have to if you're not feeling up to it?"

"I'm sure, I promise. " His smile widened. Natsu stood from the bench slowly and offered Lucy his hand. "It's a Christmas tradition we have to keep going after all."

Her heart warmed at that, laughing softly. Who was she to refuse that smile.

Lucy grasped his rough warm hand and allowed him to help her up from the bench.

He quickly brought her flush against his chest, warm arms surrounding her in comfort. Those bright emerald eyes open and soft, reflecting more than he could say.

Lucy leaned forward and captured his lips. Natsu breathed her in, his large palm holding her close by the small of her back as he deepened the kiss. She felt some need in his touch and she gave in willingly.

They parted to take a breath. Natsu's grin grew wider when he caught her gaze. "Thanks for sharing your holiday with me too."

Lucy responded by pulling him in for another slow kiss.

* * *

"Ready?" Natsu sighed with a grin, turning towards Lucy. They'd just pulled up and parked in front of Gray's parents house after going back to his house for a quick change.

"Are you sure? I'm sure they would understand if you just wanted to head home early," Lucy asked softly, rubbing over his shoulder. Her mind went back to the way her heart dropped when he fell earlier.

He reached a hand over and squeezed her knee. "Yeah, I'm sure," he rasped, "feelin' better now, thanks, Luce." His smile was small but genuine as it reached his fond eyes.

"Alright, let's head in," she grinned, patting his hand on her knee.

They stepped out, grabbing armfuls of presents and bags and headed for the door.

Natsu squeezed her to his side for a moment before ringing the bell. Some muffled laughter got closer as it neared the door.

It swung open and they were greeted by a large man with a wide smile that practically reached his ears.

"Hey, Natsu!" He brought Natsu in for a hug and clapped him on the back.

"Hey, Silver," Natsu smiled brightly. They were soon ushered inside and shrugged off their coats and hung them on the rack by the door.

"Look who I found, everyone," he announced loudly.

Different cheers of greeting sounded from some of their friends already gathered in the open living room.

Lucy smiled and waved.

"Natsu! So glad you could make it," an older woman said warmly, embracing him in a hug.

"Thank you, good to see you guys," Natsu grinned, stepping back. "Ah, Lucy, this is Silver and Mika, Gray's parents, and guys, this is Lucy."

Silver offered his hand with a wide smile. "Hey! Pleasure to meet you, Lucy."

"Great to meet you too!" Mika stepped in to give her a warm hug after Lucy shook Silver's hand.

"Thank you for having me, oh we brought some cookies for you," Lucy said, handing over the container they packed.

"Oh these look so good, thank you! And we're happy to have you! Any friend of this bunch is a friend of ours," Mika laughed warmly, "please make yourselves at home, the food is almost ready," Mika said cheerfully before heading back towards the kitchen, slapping Silver's hand away when he tried to pick at the ham.

Affection swelled in her chest at joyful home and the warm the people in it surrounded her with.

"Hey guys! Merry Christmas!" Levy bounded over and wrapped Lucy in a hug.

Lucy hugged her back happily. "Merry Christmas!"

They made their way through the group with more hugs and cheerful greetings, ending with Gray who just finished shoving Natsu's shoulder playfully.

"Hi, Gray! Merry Christmas," Lucy greeted brightly, giving him a hug.

"Hey, Lucy. Glad you could make it," Gray said, "I told this one to be sure to invite you, glad he came through." Gray tilted his head towards Natsu with a smirk.

Natsu squawked. "Of course I did!"

"Sure, sure," Gray waved off.

Lucy laughed at Natsu's grumbling. "Come on, you." She smoothed a hand up his back till they finally got settled on the couch.

"_Sooo_," Lisanna drawled, leaning over on the arm of the chair she was on. "We couldn't help but notice you guys got here together and… was there something more behind that _we_?" she smirked, playfulness in her blue eyes.

A flush quickly made its way up Lucy's neck. She probably should have expected that. "Ah, well…" glancing at Natsu, a shy smile on her lips.

Levy gasped. "It's true isn't it?" excitement shining in her eyes.

"Ugh, yes already! It's true, we're together, you nosy idiots." Natsu rolled his eyes, some false annoyance in his voice. Yet, a soft flush grew on his cheeks, smile twitching his lips as he ran a hand through his hair. His expression turned fond when he looked back at Lucy and squeezed her hand.

Lucy giggled when cheers of 'finally' and 'I knew it' rang out around them. The group was quick to rush over and give them a big group hug.

"We should celebrate!"

"Why do you all need to celebrate?" Natsu laughed.

"Because! You both finally realized what we've seen this whole time and we have to celebrate accordingly! And we're all happy that you're happy, you deserve it!" Lisanna said proudly after returning from the kitchen with a bottle of wine and some glasses.

They passed around several filled glasses. "Cheers to Natsu and Lucy!" Happy cheers sounded around them. Gray gave them a knowing smirk.

He did seem to know more than the others...

Natsu laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "Alright, alright."

Lucy couldn't help the wide smile on her face, warmth settling in her chest. The happiness in the air around them was contagious and she soaked in every minute of it.

Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned in to press a kiss to her temple, making her skin tingle and warmth spread through her.

"Lis, they're so cute I can't," Levy gushed, grabbing onto Lisanna's arm.

"So when and where did this all happen?" Sting asked, blue eyes a bit too eager, "I gotta- uh, _some_ people would like to know I'm sure." A wide goofy grin on his face.

Natsu smirked. "That's for us to know and you guys to wonder."

Sting groaned. Rogue caught their eye and they shared a laugh.

"You know something don't you?!" Sting ran up to Rogue.

Rogue raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, no comment," he grinned. Sting grumbled.

"We're _so_ hanging out soon so you can give us all the details!" Levy pleaded to Lucy.

"Okay, okay, deal, " Lucy giggled, despite the hot flush now on her cheeks.

The excitement over their new relationship soon simmered went back to mingling among themselves.

"Sorry, Luce. Know they can be a bit much," Natsu chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lucy smiled. "Oh no, it's okay," she laughed, "I know they're just happy for us… and I'm pretty happy too." Lucy curled up further into his side.

Her favorite wide fanged grin sprung on his face. "Yeah?"

Lucy hummed happily.

"Me too," he said softly.

She took a moment to admire the affection in his eyes before leaning in to give him a sweet kiss.

The group resettled in the living room after a filling dinner. Natsu and Lucy flopping back on the smaller sofa.

"Ugh, too much eating today," Natsu grumbled, rubbing his belly.

"I give you an hour before you're looking for dessert," Gray smirked, throwing up his legs onto the ottoman in front of him, Juvia settling on the armrest beside him smiling gently at them.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at Gray, seemingly too tired for more of a comeback.

Lucy laughed and leaned back into the couch. "I mean, he's not wrong."

Natsu gasped, a hand falling over his chest. "You wound me so, Luce." Then fell to the side and dropped his weight over her, burying his head into the crook of her neck.

"Natsu!" Lucy giggled, trying to lift his heavy form off of her.

"Mm, too comfy," he murmured into her skin.

Lucy sighed, resigning herself to her fate with a soft smile. She didn't really mind, his warmth was comforting.

Natsu found her hand and threaded his fingers with hers between them. His rough thumb brushing over her inner wrist sending tingles up her spine.

"You were a bit quiet at dinner, you okay? We can leave early if you want to?" Lucy asked softly while their friends started up a debate over which board game they should play.

Natsu leaned back a bit and took in a deep breath, his smile warm. "I'm okay, just a bit tired but I wanna be here with you," he said with a squeeze to her hand, "thank you though."

Lucy searched his eyes, only finding content warmth in those emerald depths that she fell into every time.

"Of course," she whispered, "but if anything is too much you can always tell me." Her thumb brushed over the back of his hand.

Natsu breathed an airy laugh. "What did I do to deserve you…" His voice was so soft she was barely able to hear it as his fingers played with hers.

Lucy wrapped her other arm around his that was holding her hand, leaning into him.

"By just being you."

Natsu's expression softened. He took a shuddering breath and leaned in to press his forehead against hers. He squeezed her hand, saying all the words he didn't need to say.

* * *

_**Ahh some slight hurt for Natsu, but the fluff healed over! I love me some good holiday domestic fluff.**_

_**Thanks for reading! As always, thanks so much to all the awesome reviews from last time! : Guest, wondxrlustxoxo, AthomeinFairytail, MaraDragneel3113, Copperreign12, KYAAAA, stranger1999, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, valerioux, & itsxoi!**_


	10. Here's to another year with you

**_A/N: Thanks so much for all the birthday wishes last time! Our happy couple just keeps getting closer and closer! Things get a little more heated towards the end ;) but enjoy!_**

* * *

Lucy sighed in content, eyes skimming over some pages of the new book she'd been reading lately.

It was an interesting mystery novel but her attention continued to drift.

Lucy's gaze fondly fell over Natsu's relaxed form again as he rested his head on a pillow over her lap again, watching a show he had turned on while she preferred to catch up on her book.

Well, tried to anyway. If her attention wasn't so easily shot.

It wasn't like Natsu was distracting her on purpose. She knew how hard it was for him to wind down sometimes so she couldn't help but enjoy the sight of him so relaxed and content.

Lucy set her book aside for now and threaded a hand through his hair instead. She smiled when she felt a low hum vibrate through him as her nails scored his scalp gently.

They'd been lounging around Lucy's apartment on one of her days off, catching up with a couple movies and shows until they started getting hungry. Natsu insisted on getting pizza delivered with "the works" and her grumbling stomach agreed easily.

Too many slices later, they ended up back on the couch, bellies full and warmth surrounding them.

The start of the new year quickly came and went and before they knew it, they were in the middle of March.

So much had changed over the past year, Lucy almost couldn't believe how different her life had become and all the good she was grateful to have in her life now.

"Can't believe it's already been a year since I got here." Her thought whispered out loud.

Natsu turned over onto his back, warm gaze reaching her. "Hey that's right. Pretty much almost the time we met too." His smile shined.

"That was a pretty good night," Lucy laughed, her chest warming with soft with affection as she remembered how quickly she'd clicked with him and how easily he had made his way into her life… and her heart.

"So, if I remember correctly, your birthday is coming up soon. Did you wanna do anything special?" Lucy asked, her hand still sifting through his hair, making him breathe in deeply as he leaned into her touch.

"Hm, nah not really, but it's okay, Luce." Natsu waved it off. "I've never done much for my birthday anyway," he chuckled.

"Are you sure? I owe you something since someone didn't tell me it was their birthday the week before we met until months later," she pouted.

Natsu laughed brightly as she poked on his chest with her other hand. He caught it and laced their fingers together.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, princess, I'll go back in time so we can celebrate together," he smirked.

"Good," Lucy smiled, lifting their hands to press a kiss to the back of his warm hand.

"But really, you don't owe me anything, Luce." A warm content smile on his lips. "Anything with you is good enough for me."

Lucy's expression softened at the fondness in his kind eyes, his thumb brushing over the back of her hand that rested on his chest.

Natsu met her halfway when she leaned over to give him a sweet kiss. Pleasant tingles travelled up her spine when he sighed into it, his lips soft and warm as they slid over hers.

Lucy pulled back a bit, smiling when he tried to lean back in. "Don't worry, I'll think of something good. Now come on, you, I wanna get ready for bed." She pushed on his arm, giggling at his cute dramatic pout. "You can- you're always welcome to stay over," she said softer, feeling warmth spread over her cheeks.

They'd fallen asleep over each other's houses countless times now, already becoming a familiar thing but Lucy still felt a little shy every time she asked him. A flutter in her stomach that would travel all the way up to her chest but then once she was beside him and his soothing warmth it melted into soft affection that always reminded her how safe and at home she felt with him.

"Sure, Luce. Was starting to get too tired too," he said softly. Her thumb brushed along his jaw, wishing she could do more to help him ease the fatigue that lingered underneath his warm smile.

Lucy walked back to her room after she finished up in the bathroom, her heart warming at the sight of Natsu getting her bed ready and sifting through the spare pack he'd started to leave here after a couple nights of sleeping in his clothes when he crashed here.

"Be right back," he smiled before heading to the bathroom himself.

The fluttering from earlier settled into a comfortable warmth, glad he felt just as comfortable here as she did at his house.

Lucy sat up on her usual side of her plush bed, plugging in her phone and checking a few of her apps.

Natsu came back into the room a while later fresh from a shower, running a hand through his damp hair. He wore soft shorts and a loose black tank top that highlighted the lines of his collarbone and his toned arms that let her admire the swirls of ink along them.

_Gods he's gorgeous_, Lucy thought as a light flush spread up her neck.

She fell for him more and more every day. Though, it was more than just his _good_ looks. His amazingly kind heart had a lot to do with it too.

Natsu flopped onto the bed, arm falling over her waist. "Ah, much better," he said, voice muffled by the soft comforter beneath him.

Lucy laughed brightly. "You goof." She set her phone back down on the nightstand, her hand falling to thread through his hair. She soon gave into the urge and trailed her fingers along his firm arm with her other hand, tracing the various shapes and colors gently.

Natsu sighed in content. "But I'm your goof," he said, squeezing around her waist.

"Mm, yeah, you are," Lucy said fondly, thumb brushing over his temple.

They talked for a bit longer before the pull of sleep started to get stronger and Lucy settled down lower on the bed.

Natsu tucked under the covers, leaning over to flick off the lamp beside him. Before he could turn over fully, Lucy scooted closer until she was curled up along his firm back and broad shoulders. She wrapped an arm over his waist, that comforting warmth surrounding her and settling in her heart.

"Is this okay?" she whispered.

Natsu breathed deeply. "Mm, of course. You know it always is." His arm came over hers, lacing their fingers together and holding them against his chest. "Thank you…" he said in a soft whisper.

Lucy hummed, hugging him closer to her and pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck. "I'm with you," she said softly, lips brushing his skin.

Lucy felt him take a shuddering breath. She buried her nose into his hair, breathing in his addicting soothing scent of cedar, juniper, and cinnamon that always made her feel at home as she easily fell under sleep's strong spell.

* * *

The next week came and Lucy smiled when she heard a knock at her door, drying off her hands on a towel before moving towards the front.

She pulled open the door and was greeted by that bright, wide fanged grin that still made her stomach flutter.

"Hey!"

"Hi, Natsu! Happy birthday!" Lucy greeted brightly, pulling him in for a tight hug after letting him in, breathing in the trace of that cologne she loved on him.

Natsu laughed warmly, strong arms wrapping around her as he returned her hug. "Mm, thanks, Luce," he breathed into her hair, holding her flush against him.

Lucy pulled away slightly, hand moving to cradle his jaw before she leaned in to give him a slow sweet kiss.

She felt Natsu groan softly against her lips, warm palms squeezed around her waist before settling one at the small of her back as he deepened the kiss.

Lucy's pulse jumped when he traced her bottom lip with a searing tongue, giving it a light nip that sent a sharp, warm tingle straight to her belly. "Already my favorite birthday yet," he rasped between them when they parted, still wearing a fanged grin, his eyes bright.

Lucy breathed an airy laugh, palms smoothing over his firm chest. She felt his own strong, rapid pulse under her palm.

So it wasn't just her.

Lucy had thought about taking him to a good restaurant, but then decided that she would invite him over and try her hand at making him dinner instead, preferring something with just themselves rather than deal with possible crowds which she knew made him uneasy sometimes.

His comfort and well being mattered more to her after all.

She took a moment to admire the way he filled out the dark navy blue sweater he wore _very_ nicely with his sleeves pushed up to his toned forearms, the material soft under her fingertips. Along with faded jeans and his usual boots.

"Looking handsome as ever, commander," Lucy said, loving the cute faint blush that grew on his cheeks as his grin widened.

"Figured I'd put in some effort today," he smirked, "you look really pretty too, Luce." Natsu's expression softened with a warm smile, hand smoothing over the sides of her dress.

Lucy smiled brightly, feeling a soft fluttering in her stomach. "Thank you." She pressed a kiss to his jaw. "In the mood for some spicy curry?"

"Really?" Bright eagerness quickly sparked in his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Mm, smells amazing already," Natsu grinned wide, his stomach growling loudly in agreement making Lucy laugh.

"Hope it tastes just as good, I know it's one of your favorites," Lucy said, moving back towards the stove.

"I know it will! And means even more just 'cause it's you who made it." Her heart warmed at his soft smile, leaning against the counter beside her. "Need any help?"

Natsu helped her finish up the rest of the rice before they moved over to set things up on her small dining table.

Lucy giggled at his eager expression as they finished loading up their plates, Natsu digging in quickly.

"Mmm, Luce, this is amazing!" Natsu gushed around a rather large spoonful, his eyes shining bright with enjoyment.

"I'm glad you like it," Lucy laughed, digging into her own bowl, enjoying the rich spice flavor on her tongue. It did come out pretty well if she said so herself, for her first try making this dish. "You'd mentioned you've been craving it so I thought I would give it a shot," she said, feeling her cheeks warming a bit.

"Mm, it's perfect, thank you!" he breathed out with a wide toothy grin after he practically finished his bowl already.

"Well, good thing I made more than enough so go ahead and get your fill," she grinned.

Natsu didn't waste time and set himself up with another bowl full, humming around his spoon. "We definitely need to have this again soon, Luce."

"Sounds good," Lucy laughed brightly, warmth swelling in her chest.

She'd do anything a thousand times if it meant she got to see him happy and smile like that.

Natsu helped her clean up after they finished dinner then they moved to settle on the couch.

"Think I might haf'ta change into my comfy pants," Natsu groaned, leaning back into the plush cushions behind him, rubbing over his belly.

"You can go get changed if you want," Lucy giggled.

"Mm, not right now, too comfy," he murmured, pulling her legs over his lap. He wrapped his other arm around her, nestling into the crook of her neck.

Lucy laughed softly at that, leaning her head against his, breathing in the soft scent of his shampoo, her chest feeling warm and light beside his warmth.

They eventually did change into some comfier clothes after a while. Lucy stopped by the kitchen before heading back to the couch, setting a plate with a large cake with a couple candles lit on it in front of Natsu on the coffee table.

Natsu sat back up quickly, making her laugh. "I also tried making a little something for dessert. Chocolate cinnamon."

Natsu gasped softly. "You're spoiling me, Luce."

"Hey, it's your birthday, you deserve it," Lucy said, "now make a wish and blow out the candles." She smiled into the kiss she pressed to his cheek as she sat back down beside him.

Natsu breathed out a laugh, closing his eyes for a moment before blowing out the small flames.

Lucy cut a slice for them both and handed him one on a plate that he quickly dug into. Natsu gave her more of his praise around several large bites and another slice quickly followed.

Her heart warmed, happy she had an excuse to polish up her rusty cooking skills and create something like this for him.

Natsu quickly pulled her over his lap again as soon as she had her fill and set her plate on the coffee table.

Lucy laughed brightly, melting against his warmth.

"Thanks for today, Luce," Natsu said, "best birthday yet." A wide smile grew across his face, his palm warm at her hip.

Her expression softened. "You're welcome, I'm just glad you liked everything," she whispered between them, threading her hand through his hair.

"It was perfect. You're perfect." Natsu leaned into her touch and kissed her palm, sending sparks up her arm.

They carried easy conversation after that, a random movie playing in the background.

Lucy's thoughts eventually drifted to Natsu's next possible deployment, which was probably going to be in the upcoming months. Part of her felt selfish when she wished he had a kind of 'normal' job that didn't have them be apart for so long but another more reasonable part knew it probably hadn't come easy for him to choose this life.

"Natsu?" she asked, feeling him hum in acknowledgement. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course, Luce," he replied, squeezing her hip.

Lucy raised her head from his shoulder. "I-If you don't mind me asking, what was it that made you enlist?" Her voice softened.

Natsu sat up slightly. "That's okay, I never mind." His warm hand smoothed up her arm. "Hmm well, it was kind of a whole thing but I was eighteen, barely managed to graduate high school. My brother was always out doing who knows what, my parents were gone…" Natsu paused, taking a deep breath. Lucy slipped her hand through his, giving him a reassuring squeeze as she watched several emotions cross his face. "A-And uh, I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. I wasn't motivated for college and was just kind of wandering for a while. I knew there was a marine base camp a couple hours out and the more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea of just getting out of this town and this empty house for a while." Natsu took another shaky breath. "Eventually I got talking to this recruiter and enlisted. Gray did too not too long after I did and now ten years later, here we are," he finished with a raspy chuckle, running a hand through his hair.

Lucy turned to face him better, caressing his cheek. "I'm sorry you felt that way back then. I know it must have been hard. Thank you for sharing all this with me." Natsu hummed, leaning into her touch. " And I understand that though, that need to just- to just get out, travel. Find yourself."

Natsu tugged her hand down over his lap gently, rough fingers tracing over the lines of her palm, tingles following the soft touch.

"Yeah I- there was nothing left for me here so I fell into it easily. I had something to work towards y'know? Something that helped me find some meaning at the time." There was a far away look in his eyes as he looked towards the television blankly.

Lucy hummed softly in acknowledgment. "Did it take you a long time to reach the commander rank?"

Natsu laughed lightly at that, his warm palm resting over her thigh. "Actually, my technical rank is sergeant, where I've been at the last few years and I work as a scout sniper in the infantry division which is mostly combat."

"Wow, that sounds like a lot," Lucy said softly.

"Yeah, training was hell," Natsu breathed a dull laugh as he shook his head, "but I pulled through. Wasn't about to let all that hard work be for nothin' y'know?" Lucy hummed in understanding. "And it was all I had so I just kept workin' at it. I also do some recon and lead certain missions sometimes. Which is how the guys started callin' me commander," he chuckled softly, rolling his eyes, "even though I'm not technically a commander, too high up for me," Natsu waved off.

"I'm still so proud of you and how far you've come, Natsu," she said with a warm smile, "I'm sure it can be a lot on you with everything that you do."

His expression softened, resting his forehead against hers. "Thanks, Luce."

A few comfortable quiet moments passed. "Commander does still have a nice ring to it, but I can call you sergeant if you prefer?" Lucy smirked, trailing her fingers down his arm.

A wide wolfish grin quirked his lips. "You can call me whatever you want," he rasped between them, wrapping his arm back around her, pulling her close.

Lucy searched for any hesitation in his eyes. The distant look from earlier had faded and warm bright affection reflected back at her, with a bit of something heavier she couldn't place. She caught the glance he made towards her lips and she leaned in easily, sighing when she finally pressed them against his.

Natsu kissed her back eagerly. His warm palm heavy at the small of her back, sending tingles of pleasure up her spine.

That simmer she'd started to feel in her belly during their kiss earlier quickly returned, unable to stop the soft groan that escaped her when his hot tongue trailed across her bottom lip again. Lucy gasped, allowing him to push past her lips and trace her tongue with his and flicking the roof of her mouth.

Lucy's hand came up to tighten in his hair, nails scoring along his scalp gently as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She felt a soft growl reverberate through his chest, sending more warm tingles to her belly.

Natsu's large palms slid around her waist fully, squeezing her curves as he pulled her flush against his toned form. Lucy melted into him, craving his warmth and addicting touch. Her own tongue soon invaded his hot mouth, giving his tongue a light suck before pulling his bottom lip into her mouth softly.

"Natsu..."

A guttural moan escaped him, palms squeezing up her waist, thumbs suddenly brushing the underside of her breasts.

Lucy broke the kiss with a high gasp from the quick spark of pleasure. Their chests heaved against each other for precious air.

"S-Shit, I'm sorry, Luce," he breathed, hands resting on her hips again, thumbs brushing over them softly, "got a little caught up there."

They hadn't really gone past a few heated kisses, which Lucy was comfortable with. She wasn't ready to go that full step yet, but there were moments like this where she couldn't deny she wanted a little bit more.

Her hand slid down to caress his cheek, thumb brushing along his jaw. "It's okay," Lucy said in a breathy whisper, "I kind of did too." A shy smile tugged her lips and Natsu gave it a soft, sweet kiss. "B-But it really is uh, it's okay…" A flush creeped up further up her neck.

Natsu's eyes were open and wide, searching in her eyes for something, fingers twitching on her hips. "Are you sure?"

"If-if you want to."

Natsu's flush reached the tips of his ears. "I-I do want to, really, I have the past few times, I'm just- I'm not that… experienced and I want things to be good for you and I-" His voice drifted off and he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Natsu," Lucy said softly, cupping his face between her palms gently, "I really haven't done… much, either but I always feel safe and comfortable with you and- um, a l-little more sometimes would be okay." The flush was fierce on her cheeks now, her fingers fidgeting with the neckline of his sweater. As hard as it was to get the words out, she would rather be honest and have good communication between them like this than be worrying.

Natsu's expression softened, pressing a lingering kiss to her warm cheek. "I'm glad 'cause I feel the same way with you, Luce," he said, pushing back a loose strand behind her ear, "and as long as you're sure but I'm happy with anything as long as it's with you."

Lucy smiled brightly, her nerves melting into warm affection for the man beside her. Always so considerate, kind, and everything else good.

"I'm sure. As long as it's with you too," Lucy whispered between them before capturing his lips again, slowly moving to straddle over his lap.

Natsu groaned softly as Lucy wrapped her arms around his shoulders, threading her fingers through his hair again. His soothing scent surrounded her and she couldn't get enough of the taste of him. Cinnamon and sweetness on her tongue as his searing wet muscle met hers in her warm mouth.

Natsu's rough palms slid up her waist again. His thumbs brushed over her ribs softly, making her twitch, her lips quirking in a smile into the kiss.

"Ticklish are we?" Natsu smirked against her lips, a bright teasing glint quickly entering his eyes.

Oh no. That look only meant one thing.

"You wouldn't." Lucy tried to narrow her eyes at him but already knew it wouldn't work.

"Mm, but I would," Natsu smiled wolfishly, indeed too quick as he wrapped an arm around her fully, holding her close as his other hand tickled along her waist, ribs, and behind her knee.

"N-Natsu!" she squealed in laughter, body jerking and trying to escape his teasing fingers but his hold was strong. "St-sto- ah!"

"What was that, Luce?" he laughed brightly.

Lucy tried to take in breaths in between her giggles, no room for words to get out as her palms pressed weakly on his chest.

Natsu finally relented his attack on her sensitive skin after a bit and Lucy fell against him, burying her head in the crook of his neck as she tried to catch her breath.

"So mean," Lucy murmured, smiling when she felt his laugh rumble beneath her.

Lucy squeaked when he wrapped his arms around her fully, falling to lay along the couch and pulling her against his chest.

"You're just too cute I had to," Natsu grinned, pressing kisses all over her face before she could reply. Lucy giggled brightly, his slight stubble tickling her skin.

Natsu kissed her nose before capturing her lips again in a slow kiss. The kind of soft slow kiss that made her toes curl.

Lucy sighed into him happily, fingers curling into his sweater, pulling herself flush against him and enjoying the feel of the firm toned muscle under her.

"Thanks again for today, Luce," he rasped against her lips, "I never felt like my birthday was anything special but I loved getting to spend it with you this time." He gave her a warm smile, her stomach fluttering as he threaded his fingers in her hair, thumb brushing across her temple softly.

"You're welcome," Lucy smiled softly, "I'm happy I got to spend it with you too." She kissed him sweetly before settling back on his chest. The heat in her belly had faded but she was content to take things slowly.

"I was going to order you a gift but what I wanted was out of stock," Lucy said, a little dejected, fingers tracing shapes over his chest, "but I'll still get it for you soon."

"Hey that's okay," Natsu reassured, "you don't have to get me anything. Everything you've done so far is perfect." He pressed a kiss into her hair, tightening his hold around her.

Their legs tangled together and here, being held in his strong arms surrounded by his warmth, it really was as perfect as she could wish for.

A couple weeks later they were having dinner at what had become their favorite pub. They often found their way here after the first time he'd brought her, always at the cozy booth in the corner that became their usual spot.

Natsu had just finished telling her that he'd gotten a call reminding him of his upcoming deployment next month. The thought of him leaving already made her chest ache.

"And it's, uh, a bit of a different mission so can't really say where and I'm not sure if it's gonna be for the same amount of time or longer. Sorry, Luce," Natsu sighed, running a hand through his shorter hair. He'd cut it again, but looked just as handsome.

Lucy could already see the wariness in his eyes, hard lines setting his brow. She grasped his hand across the table. "I understand. I'll still always be right here for you."

The lines softened as he gave her a small smile. He turned his hand over and threaded their fingers together, giving her hand a squeeze. "I know you'll always be, thank you," he said softly, "just mad that I'll be missing your birthday." His eyes brightened a bit at that and she giggled lightly at his cute pout. "Especially since _someone_ didn't tell me it was their birthday last year either till way later," he huffed, but there was amusement in his eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry too," Lucy grinned, "I've never done much for my birthday either so it slipped my mind back then."

She giggled again at his slumped shoulders, but warmth trickled through her as his thumb brushed over the soft skin at the back of her hand.

"Hmm, I'll just have to plan something good then," he said, perking up and giving her his wide fanged grin.

* * *

_**Added a bit of technical Marine things, but forgive me if there's anything wrong! I've just done some research for what I've wanted to add to the story but not enough to know all the ins and outs lol**_

_**I also went back and re-edited all the previous chapters so far! Wanted to have a more consistent flow for the story and fix up a couple things. Added a few things here and there but I'm glad you've all been enjoying the ride so far and hope you like what's up ahead!**_

**_But thanks for reading! As always, thanks so much for all your continued support, you guys keep me going! Shoutout to the awesome reviewers from last time! : AthomeinFairytail, valerioux, Geekyjuvia25, stranger1999, KYAAAA, itsxoi, Guest, FbFlame94, MaraDragneel3113, Copperreign12, & MillennialStargazer!_**


	11. You've become a part of me

_**A/N: Yo! Hope you've all been doing well! Got a bit of an extra long update for you guys today! A little more soft fluff (and touch of angst) before Natsu leaves again, enjoy!**_

_**TW for slight implication and talk of alcohol/drug use.**_

* * *

Low chatter and warm atmosphere surrounded Natsu as he looked around the familiar bar of Fairy Tail, enjoying his beer.

"Hey," Gray greeted as he slid into the booth in front of him.

Natsu turned towards him and grinned. "Yo, finally. Thought you would never show up."

Gray rolled his eyes but a grin broke through.

Natsu pushed a cold glass in front of Gray. "Here, I already got you one."

Gray thanked him and took a sip of his own beer. "So what's with the sudden invite?"

"Nothin' much, just haven't really hung out much since Christmas and-"

"Aww, you missed me," Gray smirked.

"Whatever," Natsu shook his head with a grin. Though he couldn't deny it, he'd been missing his other best friend lately, but he knew Gray had a lot to catch up on when he was home too. "Anyways, I figured it would be cool to catch up before we have to head back."

Gray's expression shifted a bit but it quickly faded, humming in agreement. "True. Alright, I'll admit I like your idea," he chuckled.

They settled into comfortable conversation after that and warmth filled Natsu's chest as their laughter surrounded him. He could always feel the slight strain on his friendships when he was home and tended to fall back on his habit of withdrawing and isolating himself.

Old habits were hard to break but he wanted to try to get better and it felt good to reach out like this.

Gray was his oldest, and first, true friend and despite their teasing and liking to give each other a hard time, the often brooding man meant a lot to him.

"So how's it been at home?" Natsu asked.

Gray finished off the rest of his drink and sighed. "Good. Finally got around to fixing some stuff. Got the pool up and running for the next time we get back."

Natsu snorted. "You would still want to go swimming in the winter."

"If we're gonna be most likely in another hot as hell country then damn right I am," Gray grinned. They laughed together at that.

"And you, how's it going with Lucy?" Gray's grin turned into a sly smirk.

Natsu smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's goin' good. She's beautiful and amazing." His heart warmed at the thought. "How she fell for a damaged guy like me, I'll never know but I'll be damned if I fuck this up now," Natsu laughed softly.

"Don't gotta always put yourself down like that. You guys deserve to be happy." Gray's expression was unusually warm.

"You're a big sap when you drink." Natsu laughed at Gray's narrowed eyes before he leaned back against the seat. "Thanks though. I'm just bummed I'm gonna miss her birthday so I was thinkin' of surprising her with something soon. Cook a surprise dinner maybe?"

"And you call me the sap," Gray smirked, "but she'll love anything you do I'm sure. If you haven't noticed the way she's looked at you this whole time."

Natsu only hummed in reply, a flush working its way up the back of his neck.

Damn, it really had been obvious to everyone but him that whole time… but despite it admittingly taking him a bit longer to pick up the signs, he was more than happy with how things turned out for them. Content to go at their own pace and he was going to do everything he could to always show her how special she was.

* * *

Natsu sighed, running a hand through his damp hair. He'd just finished a quick shower after another restless night, the cool water rinsing off the last remnants of his dream from his clammy skin.

His next deployment was getting close and his nerves were quick to set in as usual and put him on edge, thrumming strong right beneath his skin, ready to burst. Granted they were always there, but they always surged stronger the closer he got to leaving and getting back in that mindset…

But for now, he just wanted to spend as much time as he could beside his favorite person. The thought made a smile pull at his lips.

It was going to be warm out today so he threw on a thin loose shirt and some board shorts. He also wanted to be prepared since they were going to take a drive and head down to the beach soon.

They'd gotten to talking one night and it came up that Lucy had only been to the beach once before, sparking an idea a few days later when he was thinking about what he wanted to do for Lucy's early birthday and she eagerly agreed when he asked her.

He just wanted to head out for a while, clear his head and enjoy the little bit of summer with Lucy while he can.

Natsu gave Happy his food and water, packed up some snacks from the kitchen and a couple other things before saying bye to the content feline and jumped into his truck.

He pulled up to his favorite girl's apartment soon after, smiling as he called her.

"_Hey, Natsu!_" Lucy's warm voice greeted cheerfully in his ear.

Natsu's grin widened. "Hey, Luce. Just parked out front, ready when you are."

He could hear the smile in her voice. "_Ok! I'll be down soon._"

"Sounds good."

A soft flutter filled his chest as it usually did whenever he got to see her. If only it could be for a while longer.

Natsu was pulled from his thoughts when the passenger door opened after a few moments. "Hey, you," Lucy smiled brightly, leaning over to pull him in for a quick sweet kiss.

Natsu hummed against her soft lips, reveling in the taste and feel of her, wanting to burn the memory into his mind.

A wide fanged grin quickly spread across his face when they parted. "Hey, _babe_," Natsu smirked, cackling at Lucy's amused roll of her eyes.

"You're still going on with the babe thing?" she laughed, settling into her seat.

"What? Still nothing? Hm, how about sweetpea, pumpkin, lovebug?"

"Stooop," Lucy giggled, pushing his shoulder.

Natsu took a moment to admire the way the sun filtered through the window and made her glow, the way some loose golden strands had fallen from her bun and framed her face softly, the way her light blue sundress hugged her curves just right. Though, his favorite was the way her radiant smile lit up her eyes, happiness and fondness reflecting back at him, making his chest tighten with adoration.

"Alright, _Luce_."

Her expression softened. "I think that one will always be my favorite."

"Mm, mine too," Natsu agreed, pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek before starting up his truck again. "Oh wait, I almost forgot, _princess_ is your other favorite," he teased.

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "What am I gonna do with you," she grinned.

They laughed together as Natsu started down the road, her hand warm in his.

They arrived at the beach a while later, the sun was strong and heating his skin, sand warm under his feet. They found a decent spot nearby the water. Luckily the beach wasn't too crowded today so they had plenty of space to themselves.

Natsu planted the cooler, their chairs, and umbrella in the sand, laughing softly when Lucy flopped down into her chair with a deep sigh of content.

Breathing in deeply, Natsu took a moment to take in the way the sun reflected off the water after he set out their towels, the sounds of the crashing waves and cool salty water flicking over his skin, soothing his mind.

Natsu turned back to gaze at Lucy, expression softening fondly. This sight in front of him was far more beautiful.

He watched Lucy dig her toes into the sand, reclining in her chair. "Ah, it's so beautiful out today," she breathed. Her eyes had closed as she rested her head on the back of the chair. A peaceful content smile on her lips as the sun kissed her skin and the cool ocean breeze pushed some strands from her face.

"Yeah, it is," he said softly.

Natsu loved seeing her so happy, and he would do anything and everything he could to make sure she always would be.

He gave her a bright smile when her eyes fluttered back open and caught his. Natsu tugged off his shirt over his head that was starting to cling to his warm skin, ruffling a hand through his hair.

Natsu watched her eyes widen slightly and a blush quickly spread across her cheeks that wasn't just from the sun. _Oh_.

His grin turned into a fanged smirk, his voice lowering a bit. "What's wrong, Luce? Like what you see?"

He knew he was in decent shape from his years of training but the prideful dragon in him very much liked the thought that Lucy appreciated his form.

"Shut up," she murmured, a smile quirking at her lips as she tried to look anywhere but him.

Natsu barked out a laugh. "You're so cute." He planted a sloppy kiss to her temple before flopping down into his own chair.

She stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh more. A full smile soon stretched across her lips.

"Is it so wrong if I do?" Lucy asked, a soft blush still on her cheeks, amusement twinkling in her eyes, "you are pretty gorgeous after all."

Natsu breathed out another laugh, scratching his warming neck. He was still unused to her compliments on his looks sometimes and his chest still warmed at the thought that it was her who liked him, but it made him happy regardless.

"Not at all," Natsu grinned widely, "I'm all yours after all."

Lucy's expression softened, smiling warmly and reaching between them to thread her fingers through his hair. "I'm all yours too." Her voice was light and soft, but the words held so much meaning.

Natsu's chest swelled with so much warmth and affection for the amazing woman beside him he thought it would burst. He closed the distance between them and caught her lips for a slow tender kiss, pouring his heart into it and swallowing Lucy's soft sounds.

Natsu pressed a kiss between her brows when they parted, Lucy smiling as her palm caressed his cheek.

A comfortable content silence surrounded them, only the crashing waves and seagulls above heard around them but it was perfect with her by his side, right where he wanted to be.

They'd taken a slow peaceful walk along the wet sand, enjoying the sun's warmth and sights around them after eating the sandwiches Natsu had brought, coming back to their spot where Lucy stepped out of her dress before they went into the water.

Natsu nearly tripped over his chair, breath hitching sharply in his throat as Lucy revealed her dark navy blue two-piece swimsuit. He could already feel some warmth reach his ears as his eyes traveled along the expanse of her creamy skin, admiring the way the material clung against all her curves just right. So beautiful.

He really loved that color on her.

"What's wrong? L-Like what you see?"

Natsu's gaze snapped back up to Lucy's, catching a slight teasing glint in her eyes as she repeated his words from earlier with a soft smile. The light blush was back on her cheeks as she hugged and arm loosely against her waist.

Natsu cleared his throat, willing his racing heart to calm down. "Mm, very much so," he said with a widening smile as he stepped closer to her, his hands circling around her wrists to pull her to him. "You're very beautiful after all."

Lucy breathed out a laugh and Natsu enjoyed the way her blush darkened a bit as she wound her arms around his waist. "Why, thank you."

A warm palm settled at the small of her back, Natsu's grin turning wolfish. "Ready to head in?"

"Yeah, sounds like fu-"

She didn't get to finish as Natsu wrapped his arms fully around her waist. Lucy yelped in surprise as he picked her up, holding her tightly as he ran the last few feet in the sand before they reached the water. A rather large wave crashed around them, getting them properly drenched.

"Natsu!" Lucy flicked off the water from her face, quickly followed by her bright laughter.

Natsu grinned a toothy fanged grin at the sound, reaching out to brush some wet dark gold strands that were sticking to her skin. "Thought it'd be more fun to just jump right in," he said between his own laughter.

Amusement sparkled in her eyes. "Two can play at that game," Lucy smirked, pushing her arms through the water and splashing him with more water.

Natsu laughed more, trying to shield himself with his arms. He pushed his way through the water, quick to wrap her in his arms again and swing her around, her arms tight around his shoulders. His chest tightened with fondness at the sound of her bright laughter and radiant smile that shined brighter than the warm sun above them and he wanted to surround himself with everything she was for as long as he could…

Natsu's thumb brushed over the back of Lucy's hand that was warm in his palm as they walked along the pier after they laid out and dried off from their fun in the waves, now enjoying the beginnings of the setting sun.

He tried not to let his mind wander too much, wanting to stay in this moment but of course his insistent brain brought up the to do list in his mind that still had to get done before next week.

As if sensing his thoughts, Lucy gave his hand a squeeze as they looked out to the seemingly never ending ocean when they reached the end of the pier.

Natsu met her warm fond gaze and breathed in deeply, letting the cool air push the intrusive thoughts aside for now. He gave Lucy a grateful smile with a squeeze of her hand.

"So did you like part one of your early birthday… day?" Natsu laughed, turning to cage her in between his arms against the railing.

"Part one?" Lucy asked, grin widening as her arms wrapped around his waist loosely, "Today's been pretty perfect already," she grinned.

"Oh, I still have a couple things up my sleeve for you, _Ms. Heartfilia_," Natsu smirked, leaning in a bit, "You okay with heading back home for dinner?"

"Of course," she said, trailing her palms up along his back and shoulder blades, sending pleasant tingles down his spine. "I'll love anything you have planned, _Sergeant Dragneel_." Lucy sent him a teasing smirk of her own.

A soft rumble sounded from his chest at the name before he caught her plush lips with his in a deep kiss.

Gods, what she did to him.

* * *

Natsu pulled into his driveway, smiling as he shut off the truck and turned to look at Lucy. "Alright, now close your eyes when we get to the door, Luce."

Her expression turned cute and confused. "Wait, why?"

"It's a surprise, trust me?"

Lucy sighed and smiled softly. "Always."

Natsu grinned back and they quickly grabbed their things. Natsu moved in front of her to unlock the door, pausing to turn back. "Are they closed?"

"Yes!" Lucy giggled, true to her word and had her eyes closed.

Natsu reached for her hand, leading her inside. He closed the door behind them and set their stuff down before flicking on the light. "Okay, you can open them."

Lucy gasped softly as she looked around the living room.

He'd decorated it the night before with balloons, streamers, a birthday banner, the works.

"Surprise!" Natsu grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "The beach may have been part of it but I still wanted to find a way to celebrate your birthday with you and thought I'd set this up for you."

Lucy turned to him, eyes glossed over slightly but her expression was warm and affectionate. "Natsu…" Lucy breathed softly, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck for a tight hug, "you're so sweet and too good to me," she whispered into his neck, her voice wavering a bit.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and breathing her in. Sunscreen, sand, summer, and that soft scent that was Lucy surrounded him.

"Hey…" Natsu rubbed a warm palm along her back soothingly. "You always deserve the best. And I'm gonna be right here to remind you of that every day," he grinned. Happy agreed with him with a loud meow below them before bounding off into the kitchen. "Happy will too."

Lucy laughed with him softly before pulling back to catch his eyes again, warm amber flakes in her eyes drawing him in. One of her soft palms drifted down to caress his jaw, making his skin tingle. He leaned in easily when she pulled him in and gave him a tender kiss that said more than words could.

Natsu's grasp tightened around her waist as he kissed her back just as deeply, her warm curves flush against him as he groaned softly into the kiss. Some of Lucy's fingers tightened in his hair, with the other palm drifting across his chest with a nip to his bottom lip, pulling a low growl from his throat.

Lucy smiled against his lips and breathed out a laugh when he leaned in to chase her lips when she pulled back a bit.

"As much as I would love to continue, I think I wanna wash the beach off me first," Lucy said between them, smiling warmly as her thumb trailed along his jaw.

Natsu closed his eyes as he breathed in deeply, resting his forehead against hers and memorizing the feel of her as he held her close.

"Mm, yeah you're probably right," Natsu rasped out, unable to resist giving her another quick kiss, nipping her own plush bottom lip softly and smirking when he pulled back.

Amusement and heat swirled in her eyes before she laughed brightly and patted his chest. "I'll be right back."

Natsu immediately missed Lucy's warmth when she pulled away and moved to grab some of her things. She shot him a bright smile over her shoulder before making her way upstairs.

He couldn't erase the wide smile from his face either, dropping onto the armchair by the couch with a sigh. He smoothed a palm over his chest, willing his racing heart and heat that had settled in his belly to calm down.

Lucy fired him up in the best of ways and he couldn't get enough.

Though right now, it gave him time to get started on what he had planned for dinner. He grinned and stood again, turning on some music through the room before heading into the kitchen and gathering some things. He gave Happy some affectionate scratches, setting down his own bowl of food before heading out to the backyard.

Soon savory smells drifted up from the barbecue Natsu was working in front of on the back deck, making his stomach grumble, ready to sink his teeth into the steaks on the grill.

"Natsu?" He heard Lucy's voice from inside.

"Back here, Luce!" Natsu called out.

The screen door squeaked open as Lucy stepped out. He smiled at how comfortable she looked in her soft pants and one of his loose shirts, making him happy that she felt so at home here.

Natsu wrapped an arm around her when she stepped up to him and hugged his waist. "Wow, this all looks so good!" Lucy gushed, "you spoil me," she grinned up at him.

"Of course, nothin' less for you." Natsu pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Mm, you smell good," he murmured, burying his nose in her soft hair. The familiar scent of his shampoo on her filled his chest with warmth.

"I had to borrow some of your soaps again, sorry," Lucy laughed softly, "I forgot to bring more of mine from home."

"Never gotta apologize for that, I… I like when you use my stuff," Natsu said, a heated flush starting to crawl up his neck.

"Mm, I do love the smell of them." Lucy leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his jaw, warmth following the touch.

Lucy moved to lean against the railing beside him and they talked a bit until the rest of the food was done and she helped him bring it inside.

The kitchen was filled with savory smells as Natsu set up their plates on the small dining table right beside the kitchen before going to the fridge after asking what Lucy preferred to drink.

"For you, _princess_," Natsu smirked. He bowed dramatically as he leaned over to place the cold pint glass of Lucy's favorite beer beside her and moved to sit in front of her, setting his own glass down.

He laughed at the amused shake of her head, fondness reflecting in her eyes.

"I think I can make an exception for that one today," she teased.

"Good, 'cause you deserve to be treated like one all the time, but especially today," he grinned. Natsu picked up his glass again. "Here's to you. Happy birthday, Luce." His voice softened.

Lucy smiled warmly and thanked him before clinking their glasses together and dug into their dinner.

"Mm, Natsu, this is one of the best steaks I've ever had," Lucy praised excitedly around a large bite.

Natsu grinned widely after finishing a sip from his glass. "I'm glad! Didn't I tell you I was a master at the grill too?"

"You did," she laughed, "and I didn't doubt you for a second, _babe_." Natsu barked out a laugh at the name. "What? I can give you pet names too," Lucy smirked.

They laughed together warmly through the rest of their dinner, Lucy helping him clean up when they were done despite Natsu telling her she didn't have to.

"This is also for you, Luce," Natsu grinned, handing Lucy a small box and sitting beside her on the couch.

"Natsu… you didn't have to get me anything, all this was more than enough," Lucy said softly, turning towards him.

"'Course I did," he grinned, a palm coming over to rest over her knee.

Natsu watched Lucy smile warmly as she tore the wrapping over the box, a soft gasp passing her lips when she opened the box and rested a necklace gently in her palm.

A crescent shaped moon pendant with a star beside it hung off of a soft brown leather cord, outlined in silver and filled with a midnight blue color and sprinkled with gold sparkling glitter.

He'd seen it when he was out downtown the other day and immediately thought of Lucy and had to get it for her.

Natsu ran a hand through his hair. "It's not much really, but I hope you like it?"

Lucy thumbed over the pendant gently. "Like it? Natsu, this is beautiful…" She caressed his cheek before her palm found the back of his neck and pulled him in for a sweet soft kiss. "Thank you, it's perfect and I love it," Lucy whispered between them when she pulled back, giving him a radiant smile.

Natsu's grin widened. "Anytime, Luce."

"Help me put it on?" Lucy asked, amber eyes shining brightly.

Natsu pressed a kiss to the back of her neck after he clipped the necklace, fingers tracing over the skin around her new pendant when she turned back to face him. "You're right, it's perfect," he grinned as they shared a soft look before Natsu pressed a kiss to the light blush on her cheeks.

"Oh! I almost forgot…" Natsu stood, moving back into the kitchen and coming out with a plate of cupcakes. A couple had candles on them. "These won't nearly be as good as your cake, but I gave it a shot anyway," Natsu laughed, setting them on the coffee table in front of them.

"You just keep spoiling me," Lucy giggled brightly, the sound making his stomach flutter.

She blew out the couple candles and praised his messy attempt at baking with a bright smile and a kiss to the corner of his lips after taking a few bites.

Worth it.

Natsu put on one of Lucy's shows she liked after they cleaned up the dessert, enjoying the sight of her settling further onto the couch, Happy jumping up next to her. "I'm gonna go freshen up, Luce."

She gave him a smile when she looked up at him. "Alright, take your time." Natsu cackled at her huff when he ruffled her hair before making his way upstairs.

The warmth from the soothing shower still lingered on his skin, running a hand through his damp hair as he came back down into the living room. He paused when he saw Lucy standing by the bookshelf beside the media console the TV rested on. His chest ached softly as her fingers lingered over a couple vintage cameras he had set up there.

"Those were my mom's," Natsu said softly when he quietly came up beside Lucy.

She startled from her gaze at the sound of his voice. "O-Oh, I'm sorry, they just caught my attention and they looked so pretty and-"

"It's okay, Luce," Natsu reassured with a soft airy laugh, his palm coming up to rub along her back, "I've always liked them too. My mom loved photography and always had a camera on her," he said fondly, his expression softening. "Most of the pictures up around here are hers that I found over the years and had framed."

Lucy gazed around the room. "I've noticed a few the last couple times, they're beautiful."

Natsu hummed in agreement, his own gaze settling on a frame beside him on the shelf that held a collage of polaroids of various pictures of him and his parents, some with Zeref. His chest felt heavy when he picked it up, memories of some of the moments captured there flooding through him.

"I miss them." His slightly shaking voice barely a whisper as his thumb traced over the edge of the frame.

"Did you… want to talk about them?" Lucy asked softly.

Natsu looked up. Her eyes were warm and open and he easily fell into them.

He took a deep breath, taking the frame with him as they moved back onto the couch. Lucy sat close beside him, comforting and safe.

"My parents… they died in a bad accident when I was young…" Natsu rasped. His chest already ached tightly. He hadn't talked about all this in so long, each word was sharp and bruising from his throat. Memories fresh in his mind again…

_Natsu was nine years old again, running up to his parents after his latest baseball game._

_"Mom! Dad! I made a hit! Did you see?" Natsu cheered, giggling when his dad picked him up for a tight hug, swinging him around as they headed back towards the car._

_"Of course! Best hit of the game!" he said with a wide bright smile._

_"You did amazing, sweetheart" his mom said warmly. Natsu laughed again when she leaned over and kissed his cheek._

_"Mom!" Natsu grinned brightly, trying to duck his head._

_"What? Gettin' too old to be seen getting kissed by your parents?" his dad teased._

_"He's never going to be too old if I can help it, Lucas. How about by both?"_

_Natsu yelped and squirmed in his arms as they both pressed kisses to his cheeks. "Aha stooop!" he giggled between his squeaking laughter, feeling warm and safe between them._

_His dad finally set Natsu down and ruffled his hair. Natsu huffed and ran a little ahead to the car. "Come on!" he grinned brightly, his parents smiling back at him fondly, walking towards him with their hands clasped together._

"Then before I knew it, we were headed back home. It-It was getting a little dark and we were on the highway and this car just-" Natsu took a shuddering breath and swallowed past the growing lump in his throat.

"It's okay," Lucy whispered. She rubbed his arm and laced their fingers together, her comforting warmth seeping into him.

"And then- everything just froze after that," he said, voice cracking a bit.

_Natsu's dad was in the middle of talking animatedly about something in the passenger seat when he cut himself off._

_"Sarah, look out!"_

_Natsu's eyes widened in the back seat. There was a sudden scared expression on his dad's face, something he'd never really seen before and it made his chest ache. What was happening? He just wanted to be home with them._

_Then there was a flash of lights, screeching of tires, the sound of metal crunching, everything shifting, frantic shouts, some pain and then everything went dark._

Lucy's thumb rubbed the back of his hand, the soft touch keeping him here and grounded as he took a shaky breath. He could do this.

"I woke up in the hospital," Natsu sighed, squeezing her hand. "Guess I was out of it for a bit. It was all kind of a blur but had a nasty concussion, it was a thin fracture in my skull I think, broke my leg, and hurt some other stuff I can't remember." The ache was still sharp and heavy in his chest but the words kept flowing. "Igneel was there when I woke up. He was a family friend but pretty much became family and he told… h-he's the one who t-told me they were gone," he said quietly, hand trembling in Lucy's but she continued to hold him tightly.

_The light hurt when Natsu's eyes peeked open, groaning when he tried to turn and his body hurt too. Where was he? Why did everything hurt?_

_"Hey there, bud." A deep warm voice said softly. A rough hand sifted through his hair gently, pulling him from his confused thoughts. "How are you feelin'?_

_Natsu's gaze eventually settled on the man beside him, his red hair was ruffled and messy and gave Natsu a small smile._

_Natsu's brows drew in."U-Uncle Igneel?" he rasped, looking around the room. "Wh-whe, wha-" The fumbling words wouldn't come out right._

_"Shh, it's okay. Deep breaths." Igneel's warm voice soothed some of the confusing tightness in his chest. "We're in the hospital."_

_Natsu frowned. The hospital? How did-_

_"You were in an accident, Natsu," Igneel said softer. Natsu looked up at him again, seeing Igneel's tired eyes with something sad in them and it made Natsu's chest tighten again. He grasped over Natsu's hand, giving it a squeeze. Igneel's hand was rough, warm, and comforting. Safe. "Do you remember anything?" he asked gently._

_Natsu's expression pinched as he squeezed his eyes shut and took a shaky breath. His head hurt. He remembered being excited after his latest game, getting into the car before…_

_His dad's scared face flashed in his mind._

_"Mom and d-dad…" Natsu whispered, eyes snapping open again, seeking Igneel's, pleading._

_Something shifted in Igneel's expression as he held his hand tighter, Natsu couldn't help but grip it just as tight as it started to tremble._

_Igneel ran his other shaky hand through Natsu's hair. "The accident was b-bad, Natsu." His voice quivered. "The doctors, they-they did everything they could but th-" Natsu could tell he was trying to stay strong for him but the tears in Igneel's eyes made Natsu want to go home and curl up in his bed. "The other car was coming too fast and hit you all too hard and… they're gone, Natsu."_

_Igneel's voice was soft but it was so loud in his head._

_But- no… no, that couldn't be right…_

_He'd just seen them. He'd just hugged them…_

_Natsu didn't realize when he'd started crying but the pressure in his chest was too sharp and tight and he felt like he couldn't breathe._

_He felt Igneed push the hair back from his face. "Natsu, it's gonna be okay. Look at me, please." He barely heard Igneel's wavering voice._

_Natsu sobbed harder, shaking his head. "I-I can't- I don't- they can't-" He tried to pull his hand back, but Igneel held on tightly. His head was pounding now, everything hurt, and he just wanted his mom._

_The bed dipped a bit beside him, a familiar warmth suddenly surrounding him. Igneel pulled Natsu gently onto his chest and Natsu fell easily, clutching his shirt tightly as the dam broke._

_"They c-can't be gone," Natsu cried into Igneel's shirt._

_Igneel just held him a little closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, his own chest trembling beneath Natsu. "It's gonna be okay…"_

Natsu couldn't help the hot tears that trailed down his cheeks as he remembered that hollow feeling of hopelessness that sat in his chest that day.

When everything changed and nothing was the same.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that," Lucy said softly as she rubbed his back.

A broken sob escaped him as he leaned into Lucy, her warmth melting some of the tight ache in his chest.

Fuck, why did this still hurt so much after all these years?

"Oh, Natsu. Come here," she whispered. Lucy settled into the corner of the couch and pulled him close.

Natsu tucked his face into the crook of her neck, all of the emotions he'd buried and tried to avoid for so long came pouring out of him. His fingers tightened in the fabric of Lucy's shirt at her waist.

"I-I didn't want to believe it at first," he cried softly into her soft skin, her fingers brushing through his hair soothingly, "It didn't feel real… even at the f-funeral I just felt numb and-" He took a shaky breath and swallowed past the heavy lump in his throat. "My stupid, selfish brother didn't even bother showing up at the hospital that whole time or even to the funeral." His chest tightened in irritation at the thought. "Until days later."

_Natsu was watching, but not really watching, a cartoon on the screen in front of him curled up on the couch one evening, Igneel was making something in the kitchen when they heard keys at the door._

_There were fumbled steps when the door opened and Natsu looked up to see Zeref slowly moving inside._

_"Zeref…" Natsu murmured. A range of emotions swirled through his chest and he felt like crying again._

Natsu shifted a bit to rest his head on Lucy's shoulder, their hands clasped together again, his still shaking slightly and he tried to take deep breaths.

He'd told her a bit about Zeref here and there but it was never much or something he cared to think about really. He's the one who left without a second thought.

"He's seven years older than me. We were close when I was younger but then he started getting really distant, always leaving the house at random times," Natsu murmured, "I knew something was off when he came in that night. I was too young to know then but pretty sure that's when he'd started drinking, probably more…"

_"Where've you been?" Natsu heard Igneel ask after he'd walked into the living room, staying close to where Natsu was on the couch. His voice was soft but low enough to make Natsu look back up at him, surprised by the hard lines in Igneel's brows he'd rarely seen._

_Zeref didn't answer, avoiding making direct eye contact with them. His dark hair fell into his eyes as he hugged his arms around himself loosely, swaying and fidgeting where he stood._

_Igneel shook his head with a heavy sigh. "Go sleep it off. We'll talk later."_

_The tight feeling in Natsu's chest lingered as he watched Zeref shuffle off down the hall without a word._

_Did Natsu do something to make Zeref not want to talk to him anymore? Natsu wasn't sure, but he just wanted his brother back…_

_"How're you feelin'?" Igneel asked softly, breaking Natsu's thoughts. Igneel moved around the couch in front of him, securing the blanket over Natsu more and moving his hand through Natsu's hair gently._

_Natsu just hummed, lowering himself along the couch. His leg ached in the cast and his head still hurt a bit and he just wanted to sleep._

_"Get some rest, kiddo."_

_Natsu quickly reached out for Igneel's hand before he could move. Please don't leave, he thought._

_Igneel smiled softly, squeezing to sit beside him on the couch, grasping his hand fully. He was always so warm._

_"I'm right here. Not going anywhere, I promise."_

Natsu's chest still ached but it didn't feel as heavy. "Igneel got custody of us after that," he said softly, "Zeref hadn't been old enough yet but I doubt he would've been able to anyway." He was quiet for a few moments, pressing his head into Lucy's touch. Her palm still raked through his hair softly as he took a shuddering breath. "I just- h-how could he not have cared? Or even been there? For me, or for them. They're- they were our parents…" Natsu's voice quivered. "They loved him too and he just-" Lucy made a sad sound as a sob escaped him again, holding him closer. "I miss all of them… even him sometimes. How we used to be…"

"I'm so sorry, Natsu," Lucy whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple as his tears continued to soak into her shirt, "But I've got you, it's alright."

They stayed together like that for several long moments, the tight pressure in his chest slowly melting into exhaustion.

Natsu sat up slightly, taking a shaky breath and rubbing over his face. His skin felt tight and his eyes stung a little, but he felt a bit lighter. Though some guilt trickled through him at the thought of putting all this on Lucy.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Natsu rasped, turning towards her, "I didn't mean to unload all that on you all of a sudden. I know it was a lot and I just…"

"Natsu," she said softly, her eyes were so open and warm as she cupped his cheek. No trace of pity or judgement. Just adoration and understanding. "I'm always here for you, and you can tell me anything. Thank you for sharing all that with me. I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you being so young." Her thumb brushed the lingering trail of tears on his cheek gently. "I wish I can help make it easier."

Natsu breathed a shaky soft laugh, leaning into her touch as her fingers slipped through his hair at the back of his neck. "You already do." The painful ache in his chest continued to melt and instead swelled with affection for the woman beside him. His fingers pushed back some soft strands behind her ear. "More than you know, Luce. Being with you has been… amazing, you're amazing," Natsu breathed, feeling the backs of his eyes prick again, "This house was- sometimes I can't stand how empty it felt being here, especially in the beginning. It got a bit easier over the years but… you've made it start feeling like a _home_ again when you're here and I just…" Natsu swallowed past the growing lump in his throat, "You mean so much to me, Luce."

Lucy breathed a half sob and laugh, fondness behind her glossy eyes. "Natsu…" She cupped his face between her soft palms, searching his face for a moment before pulling him in for a tender kiss. Her warmth melted the last of the tension in his shoulders. "You've given me so much and I'm so lucky to be with you and have you in my life, and get to be a part of yours," she whispered, giving him a tearful smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry too." Natsu breathed an airy rough laugh, brushing away her own tears.

"Ah, they're happy tears, I promise," she reassured. Her hands came down to hold one of his between her palms. "And you do, you make me so happy, Natsu and being here with you always feels like home to me too."

Natsu's expression softened with a warm smile, his palm still caressing her cheek. Some days he didn't feel like much or that he could be doing better, but as long as she was happy that's all that mattered. So he must be doing something right.

"You mean so much to me too, I-I really don't know what I would do without you," she continued softly, squeezing his hand. "I love seeing your happy smile and your laugh, you deserve so much good and I will always be right here by your side."

"Luce…" Natsu whispered, voice thick with emotion. Really, what had he done to deserve her.

More words wouldn't do him justice, so instead, he pulled her legs over his lap and held her close as he gave her another slow, deep kiss that filled his chest with so many good things. His heart still ached a bit from all the memories of his parents that had resurfaced but the warmth of her lips soothed it, making it feel lighter.

Though right now, he just wanted to focus on the feel, taste, sounds, and everything amazing that Lucy was now.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeper, pulling a soft groan from him. Natsu pulled her curves tight against him, almost afraid she would leave as his kiss turned a bit needy.

"You're okay, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," Lucy whispered against his lips, her thumb brushing across his temple softly.

Natsu breathed a shuddering breath, the warm adoration and conviction in Lucy's beautiful eyes almost made tears prick his eyes again.

He quickly captured her lips again, moving to resettle them to lay across the couch, propping himself up on an elbow and angled to kiss her deeper with everything he had and pouring every ounce of gratitude and affection he had in him, hoping it conveyed just how much her support and amazing heart meant to him. A searing tongue dragged across her bottom lip, swallowing her soft gasp as Lucy gave him access and eagerly met his tongue with hers. Natsu groaned and caressed her cheek with the other warm palm as her fingers tightened in his hair again and traveled down along the side of his waist.

Her touches filled him with dizzying heat and contentment and he wouldn't trade this moment for anything.

He hated the thought of leaving her soon but knowing that he had her to come back home to, gave him the strength to go through just about anything and he was going to make the most out of the time they had left.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! As always, shoutout to the awesome reviewers from last time! : AthomeinFairytail, ItsJ Gacha, Copperreign12, valerioux, itsxoi, Ctay1621, MaraDragneel3113, stranger1999, KYAAAA, FbFlame9**_4


	12. and I'll never let go

_**A/N: (8/25/20) Happy 1 year anniversary of Back to You! A year ago, I had the idea for this story rolling around in my head and I thought, what if I made this into a longer story rather than just the one shot I had in mind?... So I said, why not and I just put it out there and now here we are!**_

_**Thank you all so much for all the support along the way! Every favorite, follow, and review means so much! I've put so many pieces of myself into this story and I'm happy you're all enjoying the ride as much as I am so far! Hope you continue to enjoy what's ahead for this story and our favorite couple!**_

_**I've really enjoyed writing their journey so far & there will be more soft dorky moments of laughter, some tears, but most of all, love (＾ω＾)**_

_**And don't worry, as angsty as it may get, I never write a story without a happy ending! ;)**_

_**Side note: Thought it'd be cute to have their birthdays be on the same number date so Natsu could be an energetic Aries in March and Lucy a strong Leo in July loll**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Natsu's hand was rough and warm in Lucy's.

Fingers threaded together as the pad of his thumb brushed over the back of her hand, sending soft tingles up her arm.

Deployment day was here and they were still a little early, slowly making their way through the airport trying to avoid the main burst of the crowd. Maybe subconsciously delaying the inevitable fact that Natsu was leaving again today.

They'd decided to skip meeting up with Gray, Sting, and the girls at the cafe in favor of stopping by a small local coffee shop when they got to Clover. Something quiet and peaceful and just them.

Which worked out because Lucy's nerves were all over the place but she tried to stay calm and strong for Natsu. She didn't want to make him more nervous than he already was.

He didn't have to say it, his bouncing knee, fidgeting hands, and strained breathless laughter said it all, despite his reassurances and soft smiles.

She knew he didn't want to worry her more either but she couldn't help it. She would always worry about him when he was gone.

They got through just about as far as they could together before Lucy would need some kind of ticket, coming to a stop at a slightly empty area where they sat on a free bench in front of a wall of windows.

Natsu sighed as they sat and he set his stuff down beside him. "Think it's just up those escalators there," he rasped, looking ahead of them for a moment before turning to her with a soft look, "but we got some time." He grasped her knee with a soft squeeze.

Lucy took a breath, taking comfort in the warmth of his touch through her jeans, giving him a soft smile back and clasping her hand over his.

Lucy's chest ached tightly. She thought the last time he left was hard, but this was quickly outweighing it. They'd only gotten closer since then and now that they were in a relationship it would be that much harder but she would do all she could to stay strong for him.

He was about to go off and face things she could only imagine, so it was the least she could do. Be that pillar of support for him as he always was for her.

They shared a few quiet content moments beside each other, Lucy trying to push the ache aside for now and focus on enjoying the few moments they had left.

And this wasn't goodbye after all.

"Oh! They finally had what I had wanted to give you for your birthday in stock." Lucy reached into her purse, pulling up a small soft cloth pouch and placing it in Natsu's hand.

"Luce, you didn't have to get me anything," Natsu said, his smile widening a bit, his thumb brushing over the bag before pulling the strings to open it.

Gods, she would miss that smile so much.

Lucy pushed back some loose strands behind her ear. "I wanted to, hope you like it?" she said softly. She fidgeted with her fingers as she watched him pull out the set of two matching bracelets.

They had cotton cords, tied in a knot in the center, a thinner cord wrapped around equal sides of the knot with metal clasps on the bottom securing the main set of cords in place.

"I know it's kind of cheesy? To get matching couples bracelets but I'd seen them on this shop online and they just made me think of us and I- I can return it if it doesn't fit or you want a different color or-"

"Luce." Natsu interrupted softly, his finger under her chin, pulling her gaze back up to his where she saw a glint of amusement but mostly warm fondness. "They're perfect, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. I'm sure." He finished with a playful kiss to her nose, smirking at the flush spreading over her cheeks probably. "Which color did you like for you?" he asked, holding them out in his palm.

Lucy picked up the light olive green colored bracelet with a thinner soft sand color cord on the sides of the knot. "Well, I did like this one because it… the color reminded me of your eyes and I…" The heat was still strong on her cheeks, brushing over the soft material between her fingers.

"Then that makes this one mine. I love it, Luce." Natsu thumbed the opposite colored bracelet, with the same sand color cord as the main color and soft olive green color surrounding the knot in the center.

Natsu's fingers moved to clip on his bracelet, then hers. "Perfect fit." He gave her another wide smile. "And it's not cheesy at all. Think it's awesome we get to have matching bracelets… and will give me another reason to think about you when I look at it."

Lucy's expression softened to match the warmth in his eyes. Natsu laced their fingers together and leaned in to press a lingering kiss to her lips. She squeezed his hand and kissed him back eagerly, sighing into him and smiling softly against his lips.

"Oh, I have a gift for you too actually," Natsu said after they parted with a small smile, digging into one of his bags for a minute.

Lucy looked down when he placed something cold in her palm.

It was silver and had a small ring attached to it.

"It's a key to my house." His voice was soft as his fingers played with one the pockets of his pants. "Just… if you wanted to get away or somethin', or just wanna spend time there while I'm gone… you know you're always welcome."

Lucy's chest swelled with warmth, eyes widening a bit as she gripped the metal in her palm. "Natsu… are you sure?"

"Of course." He grasped over her hand. "Sorry if it was a little sudden or anything but I, uh, I just-"

"Natsu it's perfect I… this means so much to me. To trust me with your house like this."

"I trust you with my life, Luce."

There was such conviction and admiration in his eyes, she quickly tried to blink back the pricking in the back of her eyes.

Lucy reached up, softly threading her fingers through the hairs at the back of his neck and pulling him in for a deep slow kiss. "I trust you with mine too," she murmured against his lips before resuming the kiss.

Natsu hummed into the touch, arm wrapping around her back and pulling her closer against his side.

Lucy thumbed along his jaw when she pulled back a bit. "It's not gonna be the same without you there but thank you, I really appreciate this."

"Anytime, Luce."

A beeping from Natsu's watch broke them out of their bubble.

He sighed and pressed something to turn it off. "Guess it's that time."

Lucy stepped over to his side to help him place his bags on the bench when they stood.

"Thanks, Luce." Natsu gave her a soft grateful smile before he pulled her to him, wrapping her in a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you so much," he murmured into her hair.

Lucy buried her face into the rough material of his jacket, gripping him back just as tightly around his waist and willing the stinging tears in her eyes not to fall.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Natsu… so much," Lucy whispered.

Her chest throbbed again when they regretfully had to pull away after a few too short moments.

"Give Happy some pets from me when you see him and careful he doesn't steal too many of your socks if you bring him over the house with you and I'm not there to keep him in check," Natsu said, narrowing his eyes playfully, still holding her close to him.

Lucy breathed an airy tearful laugh. The tears did win out in the end, a few escaping quickly over her cheek before she could stop them.

Perfectly Natsu to still make her laugh even in moments like this.

"I'll be sure to keep an eye on the sock thief when I see him," she grinned, winding her palms up over his chest and behind his neck.

"Good," he laughed softly.

His expression shifted a bit, something deep in his eyes that made her chest tighten as he brushed away the lingering tears clinging to her skin as, cupping her cheek. "It's gonna be okay, Luce… I'll be back soon."

"I hope so…" Lucy whispered between them before she pulled him close and captured his again, reveling in the warmth he radiated, how safe and at home she felt with him, how much she would miss this feeling.

Natsu breathed a soft sound against her, holding her flush against him as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. His touch warm and addicting.

Her fingers tightened in his hair just as he trailed a warm tongue along her bottom lip with a soft nip. A soft growl vibrated through their lips from his chest. Lucy gave him a playful nip back to his own lip before he leaned back a bit, resting his forehead against hers.

"I'll still never get tired of that," he breathed, grin widening as he pushed back some strands behind her ear.

"The feeling's mutual, commander." Lucy smiled, kissing his nose.

Before Natsu could reply, another alarm sounded from his watch. Natsu groaned. "Alright, alright." He switched it off and sighed. "Guess it's really that time now."

Lucy's chest tightened sharply, wishing she could hold onto him a bit longer.

Natsu pulled back a bit to put the strap of his duffle across his chest before reaching out to curl her hair behind her ear, sending warm tingles down her spine.

His palm shifted to the back of her neck, pulling her in gently for another kiss. It was a bit rough, needy, and sharp but Lucy soaked in as much of his warmth as she could, melting into his touch and kissing him back fully and hoping she conveyed just how much she was going to miss him.

Then all too soon he had to pull back. Lucy gave him one more kiss to his cheek before he could get too far, her favorite toothy smile spreading across his lips making her stomach flutter.

Natsu grasped her hands between his, holding them to his chest, thumbs brushing over her knuckles.

"See you soon, Luce," he rasped between them. His eyes filled with such soft warmth she almost lost herself in those green depths. "I'll miss you… so much…"

Lucy took a shuddering breath, swallowing past the lump in her throat, tears threatening to fall again. "I'll miss you more than you know," she whispered, "be safe."

Natsu brought her hands up, pressing a warm kiss to her knuckles. "I will, promise," he grinned.

"Oh wait! I almost forgot…" Lucy reached into her purse, pulling out a small envelope. "I know we can't really write physically this time but I wrote you a little something to take with you for now… if that's okay, and you need something to read on the way or when you get there or…" Her voice trailed off, feeling her cheeks warm a bit.

_Stop rambling, Lucy. It's fine._

Natsu's grin widened with a soft laugh. "Of course it's okay, Luce." He put the letter in one of his large chest pockets and pulled her in for a quick tight hug. "Thank you… for everything," he murmured into her hair.

Lucy's eyes fluttered closed with a deep sigh, hands tightening on the back of his jacket, breathing in his comforting scent she loved, memorizing the feel of him in her arms, how right it all felt, and trying to ignore just how much her chest ached at the thought of not seeing him tomorrow.

She tried to give him a bright smile when they pulled back, palms smoothing over his chest. "Talk to you soon?"

Natsu gave her a warm smile in return. "Of course." He grabbed his other bag from the bench before breathing another sigh, shifting the straps on his shoulder. "See you soon, Luce," he said softly, leaning over to press a quick kiss to her cheek before she caught his expression shifting with something she couldn't place.

"See you soon, Natsu…" They shared a soft look and she gave him a wave as he started to make his way over to the escalators further ahead of them.

Natsu looked back as he started going up, sending her a bright fanged grin towards her over his shoulder with a small salute.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh softly and gave him another wave, watching until she couldn't see him anymore.

She missed that smile already.

She breathed a deep sigh, wrapping an arm around her middle as she slowly made her way back to the parking lot.

Day one out of… she wasn't sure but it wasn't going to keep her from being here for him every step of the way.

* * *

Lucy woke to the soft glow of the early morning sun through the light curtains.

She'd gotten them for Natsu after he kept complaining about his broken blinds. They did help him sleep better after that so she was happy.

She smiled softly when she looked down and saw Happy curled up by her hip over the covers, purring in content. She gave him a gentle scratch behind his ears before turning on her side slowly, bringing Natsu's pillow over to her and clutching it to her chest.

His comforting scent still lingered, filling her with warmth as she buried her nose into the soft material. Cedar, juniper, and cinnamon… how quickly something so simple had become one of her favorite things.

She also may or may not have given herself a little spritz of his cologne once or twice since he left… Maybe.

Lucy eventually made her way downstairs, still in her soft shorts and one of Natsu's faded shirts, content to enjoy the slow morning.

She'd been missing Natsu a lot lately and wanted to feel close to him and luckily, her birthday fell on a Friday this year so she decided to take the day off, picked up Happy from Levy's last night, ready to spend the whole weekend over his house. She figured Happy would be missing his home too.

When Lucy told him she was thinking about going to his house for her birthday in the last one of the few emails her and Natsu had been able to send each other he'd been more than happy that she was. The excitement in his words was palpable even through the screen, making her happy that he felt so comfortable sharing his space with her like this even though he wasn't physically here.

Lucy sighed, looking out the window over the sink after she gave Happy some food. She smiled softly at the way the morning glow filtered through the thick trees that surrounded Natsu's home.

She loved being out here. After years of living in some kind of small apartment, surrounded by the constant noise and sounds of a bigger city, it was such a relief to enjoy some peaceful calm and quiet in a place that was starting to feel more and more like home.

It wasn't quite complete without Natsu there but he was always on her mind and she was grateful she could enjoy time here like this.

Maybe someday she could officially call this home too… Her cheeks flushed quickly at the thought, was it too soon to think that? She wasn't sure, but she couldn't deny the burst of hope that it could happen for them one day.

They'd already started to build a life together so maybe it wasn't too far off of a thought…

_Relax. One step at a time_, she thought.

Lucy settled on the couch with a warm cup of tea, looking up to see Happy asleep up on his tower in the corner. She turned to a random channel before swiping open her phone.

She smiled fondly at the couple of birthday texts she got from her friends, breathing a soft laugh at Lisanna's text with a goofy picture she took with her own cat.

Then she moved on to her email. There were a few from work, some promotions, but one name made her heart leap in her throat, her smile widening instantly.

It was an email from Natsu sent late last night.

he would have been up normally, but she'd been so tired from work and after she got here she'd eaten a quick bite, took a shower and was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Lucy's stomach fluttered whenever she saw his name in her inbox, clinging onto his words in each one and it was such a sweet surprise to wake up to this time.

_LUCE!_

_Happy birthday! Was able to find some time to get this out to you before I headed out this morning. I'm sorry I can't be there to celebrate with you on your actual birthday but I hope you have a great one. Pretty cool how we're birthday day twins! 23 can be our lucky number! Do you have anything planned for the day? Some good food I hope!_

_I know I already asked you this the other day but how are you? Hope you're making yourself at home at the house! Things have been kinda hectic on my end. It's only been a month but it feels so much longer and I miss you so much._

_Gonna try giving you a call later tonight if it doesn't get too late for you. Well, morning for me? Or technically morning for you? I hate time zones._

_Have a great day, Luce. Can't wait to talk to you._

_Miss you,_

_Natsu_

Lucy brushed off a stray tear that had escaped off her cheek as she breathed a watery laugh. Her chest felt light, yet heavy with longing.

She missed him so much.

She could just picture the cute confused scrunch of his nose as he wrote that last line and the warm soft look he'd have after.

Lucy reread Natsu's email a couple more times before slowly getting ready for the day, carrying her small smile with her as she thought about what she wanted to say when she replied to him.

She had a while before she had to meet the girls. All she knew was that they were going out to dinner somewhere. Lisanna insisted on it all being a surprise, as much as Lucy told her she didn't have to, Lisanna wouldn't take no for an answer.

Her and Lucy had gotten pretty close over the past year. The woman was beautiful, kind, funny, and they just connected so easily from the beginning and Lucy was so grateful that Lisanna was part of the handful of people she could call close friends. She never really expected it to happen when she first got here, Levy being the only person she really knew in town, but couldn't picture her life without the warm vibrant group now.

She just came back downstairs after a quick shower and trading Natsu's soft shirt for her regular clothes when she heard several knocks at the door.

Her brows drew in. Who could that be right now?

Lucy peeked through the curtain by the window, seeing someone carrying something in their arms before moving to open the front door.

"Hi?" Lucy greeted.

"Good afternoon," the man replied, nodding towards her, "I have a delivery here for a Ms. Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh… that's me," she said, a little uncertain.

"Here you are." He handed her a large arrangement of sunflowers and she instantly had a feeling she knew who they were from.

"Thank you," Lucy grinned.

"No problem. Have a good day!"

Lucy closed the door after he left, heading into the kitchen and placing the flowers on the counter.

She found a small card tucked inside, pulling it open and smiling brightly when she read it.

_Surprise! Happy Birthday, Luce! Thinking of you and miss you._

_Your favorite awesome dragon,_

_Natsu_

Lucy wiped away the stray tear that she didn't even realize had fallen, her smile still wide on her lips as she breathed a soft laugh.

It was perfectly Natsu to still be able to surprise her even though they were far apart.

He was so sweet and she would give him a big kiss right now if she could, but she settled for brushing her fingers over the soft pedals. Some soft pink roses sat scattered inside.

She wished she could send him something in return this time but she'll just have to make up for lost time later.

A sudden ringing broke her out of her thoughts, smiling when she saw Lisanna's name on her phone.

"Hey Lis!"

_"Lucy!"_ she greeted cheerfully in Lucy's ear, _"Happy Birthday!"_

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Lucy said, her smile warm, "How are you?"

They talked for a bit before Lisanna brought up the apparent surprise.

_"Oh, I was calling because I can pick you up from your place on my way to the restaurant? You shouldn't have to drive on your birthday!"_

Lucy's neck warmed a bit as she laughed softly. "Oh, actually… I'm staying over Natsu's this weekend… but would still love to go over together if it's not too much of a drive?" she said, fingers pulling at a loose thread on her shorts.

_"Ooh, you are huh?"_ She could practically hear the twinkle in Lisanna's eyes, along with the teasing smile Lucy just knew was wide on her face. _"But of course not! I'd be happy to, I'll text you when I'm on my way?"_

Lucy smiled brightly. "Sounds good, thank you!"

_"Anytime, Lucy, see you soon!"_

They said their goodbyes, Lucy's heart warming at the thought of seeing the rest of her friends soon.

She pulled out her laptop from her bag, moving to sit at the kitchen table, looking up fondly at the flowers she'd placed there and pulling up her email.

_Hi Natsu!_

_I know you may be busy but just wanted to send you a quick reply. Thank you for all the birthday wishes! 23 can definitely be our lucky number, I love the idea already!_

_I don't have anything big planned, just dinner with Lisanna and the girls in a while. It's a new restaurant apparently but they insist on it all being a surprise and won't tell me anything! Speaking of surprises, I absolutely loved your flowers, thank you so much! It was such a sweet surprise, of course you'll always be my favorite dragon._

_I've been well though! Things have been busy at work as usual so this break was perfect timing. I miss you so much too and as much as I wish you could be here to celebrate with me too, you're always on my mind and staying here at the house practically feels like you're here with me. Happy seems like he's enjoying it too._

_These time zone changes are always a struggle but don't worry, it won't get the best of us, commander._

_I can't wait to talk to you too, but I completely understand if things get busy and we have to wait a bit. You're always worth the wait._

_Miss you more,_

_Lucy_

She clicked send with a soft sigh. Things were always rough when Natsu was gone but what they have was worth fighting for and they made it work the best they could.

* * *

Lisanna got to the house a bit after that. True to Lucy's thought, her teasing smile was practically at her ears as soon as Lucy stepped into her car. Lucy laughed brightly and shook her head when Lisanna wanted to know all the details.

Soon the car stilled and Lucy looked up to see they were parked in a small plaza with a few small shops.

"So this is actually my sister's new restaurant!" Lisanna grinned brightly as she shut off her car, "It's been busy getting it up and running but we thought it'd be perfect for you to get VIP access before we open next week."

Lucy admired the cozy looking brick restaurant in front of them. Large windows with planters under them, warm oak doors, small outdoor patio seating with strands of soft lights above it. It was beautiful.

"Wow, I didn't realize you guys were so far ahead, it looks amazing!" Lucy praised, reaching over to give Lisanna's hand a squeeze, "You guys didn't have to do all this for me…" she said warmly, feeling the pricking of new tears beginning.

Lisanna had told her it had been her family's dream to open a restaurant together one day. Her sister, Mira, was equally beautiful and kind and an amazing cook so Lucy had no doubt it would do well. It was so inspiring to see their dream come true like this and Lucy felt honored to be a part of it.

"Of course we did! You're an amazing friend and we all love you. You deserve nothing less." Lisanna gave Lucy's shoulder a soft squeeze, still wearing her bright smile that reached her crystal blue eyes. "Now come on, there's still more!"

Lucy breathed a laugh and moved to follow her out of the car. Really, what had she done to deserve such genuinely kind people in her life.

They stepped past the thick doors, lights flicked on and sudden cheers made Lucy flinch in surprise. Levy and the rest of the girls were already here, with some balloons and decorations on a long table in the center of the room.

"You guys…" Lucy's smile widened as warm affection spread through her chest, "you are too sweet!"

Levy tackled her in a tight hug first. "Happy birthday, Lucy!"

"Thank you," Lucy giggled, embracing her friend just as tightly. She made her way over to Yukino, Juvia, and Cana with equally warm hugs.

"Lucy! Happy birthday!"

Lucy turned to see Mira coming through a door by the bar, long white hair flowing behind her and blue eyes shining just as bright as her sister's with a wide smile.

"Hi, Mira!" Lucy greeted happily, returning Mira's warm hug and pulling back a bit. "Thank you so much for all this, your restaurant looks amazing so far, congratulations!"

The inside was just as beautiful and cozy as the outside. Rustic hardwood floors, warm lighting throughout, it was already one of Lucy's favorite places.

"Of course, Lucy! We're happy to do it," Mira said warmly, "and thank you! It's been a lot of work but so satisfying to see it all come together! But relax and enjoy, Lucy! I'll be back soon with some food for you guys." Mira sent her a smile over her shoulder as she headed back through the door she came through.

Lucy settled at the table with the others, flowing into easy conversation and laughter that made her heart feel light.

Lisanna brought over a tray of drinks, setting them in the middle of the table. "Courtesy of my new bar," she winked.

"Cheers, Lucy! Your first drink 's on me," Cana smirked, setting a cold glass in front of her.

"Um, I think you mean on me," Lisanna laughed, pushing Cana's shoulder playfully.

Lucy laughed, shaking her head softly. "Looks perfect, thank you!"

Mira and a couple of others brought out some food a bit after that and they all tucked in after convincing Mira to take a break and join them.

As their warm laughter surrounded her, Lucy couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have such amazing people like them in her life. People who were willing to not only spend time with her, but to go out of their way to plan something like this for her and it meant the world.

Lucy never really had a close group of female friends like this. She had always just felt like she was drifting among the crowd. Never really connecting or making something meaningful with anyone. Sure she had co-workers and others she was friendly with but rarely did she find people that cared and accepted her for everything she was and she was so grateful she took that leap when she moved here.

"So, Lucy… how's it going with Natsu?" Levy asked, eyes twinkling eagerly breaking her from her thoughts.

The back of Lucy's neck flushed, fingers trailing along the condensation on the glass in front of her, breathing an airy laugh.

"Things are good…" she grinned, knowing that wouldn't satisfy them.

"Just good? You know we're gonna need more than that, girl!" Levy giggled.

"You're too eager, Lev," Yukino laughed, "give the birthday girl a break."

"I can't help it," Levy pouted.

"But it's true, you guys are just so cute together, we can't help but wanna know all the sweet juicy details," Lisanna smirked.

Lucy laughed, waving them off. Guess she wasn't getting out of this one. "Alright, alright… things are really good. How's that?" She teased.

Whines of her name echoed across the table, making her laugh harder.

She ran a hand through her hair. "Natsu's been amazing," she admitted warmly, "he's so good to me, and kind… and so pretty," Lucy giggled, making the girls join her, "I love the home he's built, and getting to be a part of his life and having him be a big part of mine has just been… I'm starting to see that it's everything I didn't know I needed." Affection swelled tightly in her chest with a soft ache at how much she wished she could have him in her arms right now.

Lisanna squealed softly, looping her arm through Lucy's beside her. "Lucy! That's so amazing to hear. I love seeing how happy you are."

"And I was happy to get an email from him last night and he surprised me with some flowers earlier," she grinned sheepishly, soft warmth growing on her cheeks.

"That's so cute! You two really are so good for each other, oh my gosh," Levy gushed across from her with a wide warm smile.

Lucy laughed, squeezing Lisanna's arm back. "Yeah, and I know nothing in life is ever completely perfect and we work through some things together, but for my, um, my first real relationship things feel really good and right with him," she smiled softly, truly believing that in her heart, "and even though the long distance can be hard it's always worth it… I miss him a lot already."

The soft ache still lingered but it was tempered by the warmth she could feel from their support beside her, grateful she could share things like this.

"It does get hard when they leave and relationships always take time and work," Yukino started softly next to her, placing her hand on Lucy's shoulder, "but anyone can see how well you both fit together and how much he's fallen for you and cares about you, and the same for you."

"It's definitely so nice to see you and Natsu so happy together," Juvia smiled softly, "you both deserve it."

"You're all too kind to me…" Tears quickly pricked the back of Lucy's eyes. "Alright, now that we've got me to the right amount of emotional," Lucy breathed an airy laugh, wiping at her eyes a bit, "How have you all been?"

The girls gave her reassuring squeezes, more warm laughter surrounding them for a while longer.

Juvia brought out a small cake she'd made soon after, Lucy flooded them with thank you's and appreciation for their gifts.

"Oh! Did you guys hear that Erza might be coming back soon?" Lisanna said eagerly after they were full and content from dessert.

Lucy thought back, remembering hearing them mention her here and there. "Erza… the same one who also grew up with you guys?"

"Yeah! She's been on this big research assignment for the past two years after she got her masters, it's a whole thing," Levy said with a soft laugh, "but it'll be so great to see her! I'm sure you guys will be great friends too, Lucy."

Lucy grinned. "From the good things I've heard from you all, I'm sure I will."

The night winded down after that and all too soon they were saying their goodbyes outside of the restaurant, Lucy giving them each a warm tight hug.

"Thank you all so much for making this one of my favorite birthdays yet," Lucy said, emotion shaking her voice a bit, "you guys mean so much to me and… and I'm going to stop myself before I cry again." Lucy breathed through a watery laugh.

"Girl, you're gonna make us cry too!" Cana laughed, wrapping Lucy in another hug, "we'd do anything for you after everything you do for us."

"Agreed!" Juvia cheered. Happy agreements followed from the others.

They followed Cana's lead and all surrounded them in a big group hug. Lucy giggled brightly, her heart bursting with warmth.

* * *

Lucy sighed happily as she settled in bed after freshening up and changing into some comfier clothes.

Today had definitely been one of her favorite birthdays yet. Despite the soft ache in her chest as she looked over to Natsu's side of the bed. It would have been more perfect if he'd been here to celebrate with her but the few words from him made her feel close to him.

Happy trotted in with a chirp, jumping up on the bed and curling up beside her.

Lucy gave him some scratches behind his ears, laughing softly when his purrs got louder.

She almost dozed off as she was reading Natsu's email again when a number suddenly popped up on the screen. She didn't recognize it but she felt a pull to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Luce."_

Her heart leapt in her throat. The voice was a bit staticy but she knew it anywhere and almost felt like crying again.

"Hey, you," Lucy said softly, a bright smile quickly spread across her face as she held her phone closer.

_"I'm sorry it's late for you, did I wake you?"_ Natsu asked, Lucy picking up the concern in his voice.

Lucy sat up further against the headboard. "No, it's okay, I was up," she reassured. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table beside her. It was a little after one, but she didn't feel so tired now. "Never too late for you anyway."

_"That's awfully kind of you, Ms. Heartfilia,"_ Natsu laughed softly. The sound filled her with affection.

"Well, I often make exceptions for my cute boyfriend who happens to be away right now but still manages to surprise me."

Lucy could hear his toothy smile in his voice. _"Oh? He sounds like an awesome guy."_

"Mm, he's the best… and I miss him a lot."

There were a few quiet moments.

_"I really miss you too, Luce…"_ Natsu paused, voice thick with emotion, making the lump in Lucy's throat grow, _"But I got your email and I'm glad you liked your surprise!"_

Lucy could tell he was trying to lighten the mood a little and she understood. She would rather focus on the good for now too rather than everything they were missing.

"Yes! It was such a sweet surprise, thank you. My favorite dragon always helps make my day," she grinned.

Natsu breathed out a warm laugh. _"Anytime, Luce. How was dinner with the girls?"_

Lucy filled him in on Mira's new restaurant and how good the food was and how she tried out a few things he would love when he got back.

"So how've things been for you?" Lucy asked.

_"I've been alright…"_ Natsu sighed. Her chest ached softly at how tired he sounded, picturing the hard lines of tension in his brows and shoulders. _"Just glad we've kinda been between missions right now so I could call and stuff, even though I wish I could've done more for you."_

"Hey, that's okay, don't say that. You've done more than enough for me and I loved everything," Lucy reassured, "though… I think getting to hear your voice right now has been my favorite," she said, her chest tightening with fondness and longing the more she got to hear the warmth of his voice, with a soft rasp.

Natsu hummed in agreement. _"Mine too. Getting to hear yours all the time is one of the things I miss most, then and now…"_ He breathed a deep sigh, some rustling sounds coming through. _"Glad you've been stayin' at the house though,_" he said, the smile back in his voice.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at that either. "Yeah it's been great," she sighed, settling a bit lower on the bed, "enjoying all the cookies and snacks to myself." Lucy giggled at the obvious pout in his voice at that. "I'll buy extra for you later don't worry, but I do love it here. If only I didn't have to work so I could stay longer," she laughed softly.

_"You're always welcome to stay as long as you want, you know I love having you there too…"_ His voice trailed off, but it was warm and fond.

"Thank you," Lucy whispered, "Maybe I'll see if I can work from here? It's nice having more space and peaceful quiet to think and write."

_"Yeah, that would be awesome for you, Luce. Tell them commander Dragneel gives his orders for you to relax at home."_

Lucy laughed brightly at that. "I'll be sure to tell them. Happy also did try to get one of my socks but I caught him before he got too far."

Her heart ached at the sound of his own full laugh. She missed hearing it so much, and the wide smile that went with it.

_"Nothin' ever gets past you, princess,"_ he teased.

They talked for a bit longer before a strong yawn suddenly escaped her.

_"Hey, I know you must be tired. You should get some rest, Luce,"_ Natsu said, voice softening.

Part of her wanted to be stubborn and say she wasn't tired, but it was getting harder to keep her eyes open.

"Mm, as much as I don't want to leave yet, I would feel bad if I fell asleep on you," Lucy said, breathing a tired laugh.

_"But then I would get to hear your cute little snores."_

"Wh- hey, I don't snore!" she sputtered, "I think you meant yourself, sergeant."

_"Whatever you say, babe."_ She could picture his teasing smirk so clearly. The jerk.

A few quiet moments passed.

"I'll miss you. Can't wait to talk to you again, or hopefully we can try to do a video call or something?"

_"Yeah that would be amazing. We'll figure somethin' out,"_ he replied, _"I'll miss you more… talk to you soon, Luce."_

"Stay safe, Natsu," Lucy whispered. Her chest ached tightly again.

_"Anything for you. Bye, Luce. Sleep well."_

Lucy replied softly before the line went dead. She clung onto the lingering warmth his voice brought her as she quickly drifted to sleep, thumbing over the bracelet on her wrist and counting down the days till she could hear it again in person.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too long...

* * *

_"How are things on your end, salamander?"_ a low tinny voice in Natsu's ear asked.

Natsu rolled his shoulder, adjusting the sight through the scope of the gun. "It's been calm. Though maybe a bit too qui-"

A sudden close explosion interrupted him, the rumbling boom shaking the tall roof he was perched on. The strong smell of smoke quickly reached him.

Shit, he knew something felt off.

_"Dragneel! Do you have a visual?"_

Natsu's nerves were on high alert, thrumming rapidly, sparking under his skin. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried to focus on what was in front of him through the scope.

Fuck, what he wouldn't give to be home right now.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! As always, shoutout to the awesome reviewers from last time! : AthomeinFairytail, JadaLiburd, valerioux, Hayitsmay363, Copperreign12, Lucy, timrocks99, FbFlame94, MaraDragneel3113, KYAAAA, stranger1999, itsxoi, shayeh923, Lady Of The Sphinx, animeflower107, & BlaackPepper!**_


	13. How we persevere

_**A/N: Hi! Thank you all for all your support from last time! Hope you all enjoy this chapter & what's coming ahead! **_**(＾ω＾)**

* * *

_"Dragneel! What's your status? How did they know we were here… shit."_

The urgent voice brought Natsu back to his senses, making him take a deep breath to try and focus again.

His sharp eyes caught some movement through the dust cloud. "I'm here. I can't get a clear view but think there's movement up by you, Hanson."

_"Copy."_

Natsu's nerves were still on alert, beads of sweat trickling down his temple as the sun continued to beat down strongly on him as he tried to steady his breathing.

_Just a bit longer_, he thought. Part of him hoped that he wouldn't have to come into close contact with anyone they were searching for… but he knew it was inevitable.

It was 'part of the job' as they said, but man, it was days like this that were really starting to get to him. That sluggish ache in his bones was getting too hard to ignore…

The smoke cleared and soon enough he picked up the sound of pops from gunfire.

Shit, he knew it was just wishful thinking for things to be easy.

Before Natsu could reply, he heard more scattered pops echo near him.

_"You were right, sergeant, they were headed right for us. All clear."_

Natsu closed his eyes and breathed in deep, he knew what that meant.

_"Copy that,"_ he replied through the comms after a moment.

_Just a little longer…_

* * *

Natsu should have known being in between missions before wouldn't last very long before he was thrust to the forefront of his latest task.

He was leading a new recon mission, the days were long, nights were longer, everything ached, and he just wanted some solid sleep, but he was pushing through.

Natsu was finally able to drag himself onto his cot in his team's makeshift tent later that night, able to breathe easier again. For now.

They were to be on location for this mission for about a week. Away from their main base, leaving him with little ways of trying to communicate with Lucy.

The thought made him sigh deeply, shrugging off his heavy pack, not bothering to take off his boots before running a hand through his hair.

He missed her so much.

He dug out the now slightly worn journal she'd given him for Christmas, pulling out her last letter he had tucked inside.

_Natsu,_

_I know it's going to be a little bit harder to write these kinds of letters this time, but I just wanted to write you a little something anyway to take with you._

_You're completely knocked out on the couch right now. After you insisted we start the Lord of the Rings trilogy that I still hadn't seen, and I have proof because I totally got a picture of you and you can't take it back! Luckily, you're so cute right there so I forgive you. Gives me a chance to get a little writing done._

_Kidding aside, I know you're tired and haven't been sleeping well lately so I'm happy to see you resting. Know you have to leave next week and I know I'm going to say it already at the airport, but I'm going to miss you so much. Not being able to see your smile, hear your laugh, feel your hugs all the time already hurts, but I know it'll all be worth it when you get to come home._

_I'll be thinking of you often,_

_Lucy_

Warmth filled Natsu's chest as he read her letter again for a countless time since he left. He was glad he brought it with him whenever he knew it would be harder for them to get in touch.

Whether it was that they were out on the field and there was bad reception or they just weren't in a place where he had time to communicate, and lately he'd been on the move so much that by the time he got back to his cot he was out cold, trying to fit in whatever sleep he could.

He just wanted to hear her voice, see her smile, feel her warm curves under his fingertips. The couple pictures he also kept in his journal helped do for now.

Natsu breathed a raspy soft laugh at one of his favorites, a picture he'd snapped of her when she fell asleep on his couch one night.

He had found one of his mom's polaroid cameras that still managed to work once he found some film for it a couple days before and once he heard her deep even breathing he couldn't help slip out from under her legs and grab the camera.

She looked so cute, peacefully asleep along his couch with Happy purring on her stomach. Head tilted to the side and hair falling in her face, plush lips open slightly.

The picture right behind that one was probably his top favorite right now. It was one he'd taken when they were at the main square one warm afternoon, the sun was bright but the smile Lucy wore shined brighter, a pretty soft shy blush on her cheeks as she tried to hide herself from him.

"Beautiful…" he whispered to himself as he thumbed over the picture.

"Why, commander, thought I told you to only call me that when we're alone."

Natsu looked up to see Sting wearing a shit-eating grin proudly on his face as he sat on his own cot next to Natsu's.

He couldn't help but shake his head and laugh, kicking Sting's shin. "Yeah, only on special occasions," he smirked.

Sting laughed in reply, shucking off his pack and flopping to lay down with a groan. "Miss her, huh?" he said after a few quiet moments.

There was understanding in Sting's tired eyes that made Natsu sigh again. "Yeah… everyday."

He heard Sting hum in acknowledgment.

It was moments like these that made him second guess his decision to re-enlist when his last contract was up the other year. He figured, what was another four years, but now that he felt he had so much to lose, the more he just wanted to get back home.

Sting's soft snores started up quickly beside him. Natsu was a little jealous at how easy he made it seem to be able to fall asleep but he was glad his friend could get some sleep while he could.

Natsu rummaged through his pack to find a pen he kept on him, thumbing past the pictures to a blank page.

_Lucy,_

_Sittin' on this uncomfortable as hell cot, thinking about you, wishing I could sleep. My body is super tired but it always takes a while for my brain to shut down. Meanwhile, Sting over here is already snorin' up a storm!_

_I miss you so much, Luce. I think about you all the time, wondering what you're up to, how your day's going. I wish I could call you right now, just to hear your voice even for a little bit. Things have been crazy lately and everything aches but writing to you like this helps me get out of my head and not think about- well, to not think._

_Hope we'll get to talk soon, or see you soon through video._

_You're fevorr (guess my brain is finally tired I'm messin' up now)_

_Your favorite dragon,_

_Natsu_

Natsu smiled softly and sighed, tucking the journal back in his pack and settled down further on his cot. Eyelids heavy now and quick to pull him into a hopefully dreamless sleep as he thumbed over the cords of his bracelet.

* * *

Natsu's team finally managed to make it back to their main base after completing their mission. Captain Dreyar came through the main entryway of the annex of the building not too long after them.

"Good work, sergeant. We were able to get some good intel." Natsu nodded as Laxus gave him a firm clap on the shoulder before stepping back a bit. "Welcome back, salamander squad," he smirked, addressing the rest of Natsu's team, crossing his arms to lean back against the table behind him. "Listen up, since we finished up this mission a little ahead of schedule, got word that we're getting a bit of a break this weekend. Enjoy." Laxus gave them a nod before heading back out.

Some cheers of agreement sounded off around him, making Natsu chuckle softly as he got more claps along his shoulders from his team as they passed him to head to their respective buildings.

Natsu breathed a deep sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding. As much as he wanted to rush over to talk to Lucy right now, he wanted to wash the days off him first.

"Glad to see you made it back in one piece, commander."

Natsu turned to see Gray giving him a lazy smile with his hands stuffed in his pockets, a slight relieved look in his eyes.

Natsu grinned, stepping over to give Gray a one armed clapped hug. "Hey, you too, scrub." Natsu cackled as Gray rolled his eyes, even though his smile widened as he shoved Natsu's shoulder. "You guys just get in too?"

Gray ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, we got in last night. Still pretty beat," he sighed, "was just coming back from sending off something for home."

Natsu hummed in acknowledgement. Gray had been sent out with another team on a similar mission, though he was a rifleman, so Natsu understood and he was happy his friend made it back safely too.

They started to make their way out to their buildings, content in comfortable silence. Natsu could feel the ache in his legs, back, shoulders, and everything in between with each step as they got closer to the bunk quarters. His bed was calling his name.

"I'm looking forward to this break, that's for sure." Natsu grunted as he shifted the heavy pack on his shoulders.

"Mm, absolutely," Gray rasped, "if I don't sleep all the way through it," he laughed tiredly.

Natsu breathed through a laugh too as they got to his door first. "Right. Meet up for dinner soon?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll let Sting know too." Gray clapped Natsu's shoulder, giving him a wave before continuing on.

Natsu grinned to himself, grateful they were out here with him. He stepped into the room, groaning when he let his heavy pack fall from his shoulders. He'll deal with cleaning it out later. Probably tomorrow.

Natsu sighed as he finally got settled on his bunk, able to breathe a little easier now that he was fresh from his shower earlier and stomach contentedly full from dinner.

He found that his phone had some good reception, which he was grateful for so he wouldn't have to move from his spot and use the phone in the room.

Natsu plugged some headphones into his phone so all he would hear was her, brought up Lucy's contact and pressed the icon to dial. It didn't ring for very long. He'd been thinking about this all afternoon and the voice on the other end immediately made his stomach flutter, and it was so worth the wait.

_"Natsu?"_ Lucy breathed, the soft tone of her voice making his chest warm.

"Hey, Luce!" he rasped, grin widening until he could feel his cheeks getting sore.

"H-Hi! You surprised me," she laughed softly. Natsu's chest ached with longing at the sound and the smile in her voice. "But it's so good to hear your voice."

Natsu's eyes fluttered closed as he focused on her, wishing he could be beside her right now.

"Yours too, Luce… How are you?"

Lucy sighed, Natsu hearing some shuffling on her end. "Been busy at work as usual. They have me training some new people we have so I've just been tired." She breathed another airy laugh. "And I've been missing you of course." Her voice softened.

"Hey, that's awesome! Told ya you'd be runnin' the place in no time," he chuckled roughly.

_"Yeah, yeah, sure."_ They shared another warm laugh.

"I really miss you too…" Natsu said softly after a quiet pause, "I'm sorry I've been out of touch for a while, things got busy and then had to go off base this week," he sighed, "but we finally got back in today."

_"Natsu, it's okay,"_ Lucy reassured, _"I'll always worry about you out there but I know how hard it is for you to get the time to talk sometimes."_

His Lucy, always so understanding.

"It's frustrating when I can't but you're always on my mind… and I still get to look at that cute picture of you sleeping." Natsu cackled at her groan.

_"Oh my god, you didn't bring that picture with you."_

"Of course I did, wouldn't go anywhere without it, babe," he smirked, clearly picturing the shake of her head and roll of her eyes at him.

_"You're the worst,"_ she said, but he heard the warm fondness behind it.

"Think you mean the best."

_"Whatever you need to tell yourself, babe,"_ she teased. He missed their banter so much.

They caught up for a few more minutes after that.

"Oh, I also wanted to tell you, Captain said we were gettin' a bit of a break this weekend so wanna try doing a video call tomorrow? It would be awesome to see you," Natsu asked, fingers brushing over his bracelet fondly.

_"Yes absolutely! That sounds like a great idea, I would love to see you too,"_ she said warmly. He heard the smile in her voice again and he couldn't wait to get to see it. _"They're actually giving me day off tomorrow so I get an early start to the weekend, I can pick up Happy and go over your house so you can see him too?" _

Natsu couldn't help his wide smile at the thought of her spending more time at his house and getting to see both of his favorites. "Sounds perfect, Luce. Can't wait."

* * *

Natsu felt his chest flutter with excitement and nerves at the thought of seeing Lucy again. Even if it was just through a screen.

Why was he nervous? He'd been away a little longer than usual and he hadn't seen her in so long so maybe it was just the anticipation that was getting to him. What if things had changed and she was getting tired of trying to maintain this long distance with him, what if-

Natsu shook his head, pushing the thoughts away. It wouldn't help anything being negative like that right now.

He shrugged off his jacket, tossing it on his bed before he got set up on one of the small desks in the room with his laptop. It was a bit old and worn, but it had a camera and worked when he needed it to out here and saved him from having to use the shared ones that were around base.

There was some low chatter in the room he shared with a couple other guys, two or three of them were still knocked out. Not that he could blame them, he could already feel the tired soreness pulling on his shoulders but he wasn't about to waste this time he could spend with Lucy on sleeping.

A giddy smile tugged at his lips at the thought.

Natsu clicked through the motions before emailing Lucy the link. He hoped he set things up right, it'd been a while since he'd done a video call, but if he got to see her just for a little while, anything was worth it.

He sighed as the video loaded up, running his hands through his hair and over his face. Hopefully he could try to wind down later and get some decent sleep and-

_"Hey, you."_

His head snapped up at the sound of that soft sweet voice coming through the speakers, fumbling to plug in his earbuds.

"Hey, Luce!" He grinned so wide his cheeks were already sore and the backs of his eyes were already starting to prick, but it all went ignored. "Gods, it's so good to see you…"

_"You too, Natsu,"_ Lucy said warmly with her own bright grin. She looked so beautiful as always, golden hair falling over her shoulder, the light above her making it look so soft he could almost feel it gliding through his fingers. Lucy sniffled through a laugh, wiping under her eyes. _"I'm sorry, it's just… I'm really happy to see you, even like this."_

Natsu's expression softened. "Hey, it's okay. I'm really glad we were able to do this."

_"Me too,"_ she smiled, _"so how have you been?"_

"Better now," Natsu sighed, scratching the back of his head, "just glad we got a break and I get to see you."

_"Natsu…"_ He saw some concern in her eyes. She could always see right through him.

"I'm okay, Luce, I promise. I know I probably look worn down," he chuckled roughly, running a hand over his head, "just been tired, y'know?" He tried to give her a reassuring smile. "But hope it's not too late over there for you? I'm sorry I wasn't able to do this sooner, things were pretty non-stop for a while," he sighed.

Luckily they still had their phone calls and emails, but getting to actually see her like this did things to his heart.

_"I can't help but worry about you, but as long as you're sure,"_ she said with a warm smile, _"of course it's not too late, I was wondering if you were going to sleep in a bit. This was worth the wait though."_

"It was," he smiled, "and I was already up early, still on that schedule," he chuckled, "so how're you? Lookin' dashing, princess," he smirked at the playful roll of her eyes.

He thought she looked beautiful in anything she wore, but his favorite was always when she was comfortable in the simplest things. Preferably his things.

_"Yes, only my fanciest hoodie just for you,"_ she teased, _"it started getting cold last month so I had to bring over more of my winter stuff. May have borrowed a few more of your shirts and hoodies too,"_ Lucy smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, I always say you look better in them anyway, babe," he teased back.

_"Careful, I may just end up taking all of them."_ A loud meow suddenly sounded off screen. _"Ah, I think someone heard your voice,"_ Lucy laughed.

Natsu watched Happy hop up on Lucy's lap, ears twitching at Natsu's laugh. "Hey, buddy!" Happy mrowled in reply, nosing at the screen, as if he was wondering why Natsu was in there. He resettled on Lucy's lap, headbutting her palm to get pets and purring loudly. Damn spoiled brat.

_"Things are good though, I've been trying to get ready to take finals that are coming up soon so that's been fun,"_ she laughed softly, _"I'm glad I'm able to take most of them online because of work and everything. This French class is particularly hard, but I think mom would be happy that I'm finally finishing up my degree,"_ Lucy smiled warmly.

She'd told him she decided to go back to school a bit after he left and she started in the beginning of fall after taking all that time off and he immediately gave her all his support. _"_Sure you'll do awesome, Luce! And I know she'd be so proud of you… and I know I am," Natsu grinned, letting affection swell in his chest.

_"Thanks, Natsu. That means so much to me,"_ Lucy said, some emotion thickening her voice.

"Always, Luce… Things been alright at the house?" he asked after a quiet moment.

_"Yes! It was raining a bit earlier so put a fire on and it's nice now, because you know how I feel about the rain."_ Lucy's laugh was soft and soothing and Natsu could listen to it forever.

She looked so comfortable and at home there in his space as she looked ahead of her into the living room probably, from the spot on the kitchen table as she drank from her mug.

The sight made his chest swell with warmth, with something deeper he couldn't place right now…

Maybe she would be able to call it _her_ home too one day… Would that even be something she would want? His neck flushed at how much he liked that idea. He would have to think about it more another day.

"Yes, can't have you get stranded in the rain when I'm not there to come to your rescue, princess," he smirked.

_"Hmph, I can handle myself just fine thank you very much."_ Lucy stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

Natsu laughed brightly. "Mm, I know you can." His voice softened. Her strength was one of his favorite things about her after all. "But I'm glad you're there, Luce. Like I said before, you can stay as much as you want."

_"Thank you,"_ she whispered, _"it's not the same without you of course and I miss you everyday, but it helps, being here."_

"Then that makes me happy," he smiled softly.

_"So do you… do you know how much longer you have left?"_ Lucy asked quietly after a moment, expression shifting and fingers fidgeting on the handle of her mug. Happy seemed to have wandered off somewhere.

Natsu sighed, leaning back a bit and rubbing over his shoulder. "Hm, last I heard possibly two more months. Could be less but I may not make it back in time for the holidays this time, I'm sorry…" His brows furrowed, eyes widening suddenly. Was it really going to be a year already? "Wait, or our anniversary, shit… I'm so sorry, Luce." He sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair.

His heart sunk and ached. Their first anniversary together and he wasn't even going to be able to be there with her. Of course it would work out that way. It was already early November, six months having passed quickly yet so slowly at the same time.

Not being able to spend their anniversary, let alone the holidays with her and the rest of their friends hurt. Before, it wouldn't really have mattered to him because he preferred not to really think about the holidays if he was away from home. But now, the tightness in his chest was all he could feel.

He could still try and send her something for both days but it wouldn't be the same as getting to wake up with her on Christmas morning, cooking together, enjoying the chill of the fresh snow. It surprised him how much he craved the comforting simplicity of it all.

_"Natsu…"_ she started softly, _"please don't apologize, it's okay. I'll miss you but just focus on staying safe and coming home,"_ Lucy reassured, her eyes warm with affection and understanding.

Natsu gave her a small grateful smile, some sadness pulling at it. "I'm gonna make it up to you, Luce. I promise." He'll find something special to do for her. He had to. "And I'll let you know as soon as I know anything solid, but I will… anything for you."

They talked for a bit longer, focusing on lighter things. Natsu was content to just enjoy her bright smile and warm laugh, burning them into his mind and letting them fill his dreams when he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow for a nap that afternoon.

He really hoped it wouldn't be too much longer.

* * *

Lucy woke up to the sound of some light rain still hitting against the window in the bedroom. She was comfortably warm underneath the soft plush comforter and didn't feel like getting up just yet.

She yawned and stretched out a bit, resettling on her back with a deep sigh. Her lips pulled up into a small smile as she remembered all the times she would wake up to Natsu's messy hair, the lazy sleepy kiss they would share, the way he would wrap his arms around her and pull her close, surrounding her with his warmth and security.

She could almost feel the ghost of the warmth from his lips against hers… but she wouldn't get too carried away with those thoughts right now.

Lucy eventually made her way into the kitchen after a quick shower and throwing on one of Natsu's soft long-sleeved shirts.

The rain looked like it was lightening up but that chill still lingered in the air, but nothing a warm cup of coffee wouldn't cure.

Her mind drifted to Natsu after she put out some food and water for Happy and waited for the coffee machine to warm up, smiling fondly at finally being able to see him last night. Despite being through a screen, his bright wide smile still managed to make her heart flutter. It really had been too long since she'd seen it.

Lucy's chest ached a bit at the thought of still not being able to see him in person for a while longer. She missed him so much and the thought of not being able to see him for the upcoming holidays, or their anniversary hurt more than she liked to admit but she understood and would never blame him for anything.

Natsu had looked so tired when she first logged on and he hadn't noticed she was there yet. She longed to reach through the screen and pull him into a hug and kiss the hard lines between his brows and smooth out the tension in his shoulders. But she settled for getting to see him smile, get a bit lost in those deep green eyes, and hear his warm rough laugh.

A year together was coming up so quickly. Some days felt like they'd gone by so slowly where she could feel the minutes dragging to hours, and others seemed as if she blinked and it was already going to be winter. Despite them not being able to spend most of it together in person, she didn't regret a moment being with Natsu and she never would. He would always be worth everything for her. Affection spread through her, pushing down the longing ache for now.

Lucy was in the middle of cleaning up around the house a while later when she heard a ping through the music she was playing off her phone, smiling when she saw a text from Lisanna.

_'Hey, Lucy! Since you said you were gonna be over Natsu's this weekend and it finally stopped raining, did you want some company for dinner tonight? I can bring over some food from the restaurant!'_

Lucy's stomach immediately growled at the mention of food. Oops, guess it had been a while since she ate this morning and it was already getting dark. She was sure Natsu wouldn't mind having her over and Lucy thought spending some time with her friend sounded good right now.

She sent off a reply to Lisanna and finished up cleaning and went upstairs to freshen up.

Then there was a knock at the door before she knew it.

"Hey, Lucy!" Lisanna's bright smile greeted her when she opened the door.

"Hi, Lis!" Lucy pulled her in for a warm hug with a bright smile of her own. "Please, come in!" Lisanna followed her inside and moved to set down the bags of food on the island in the kitchen. "Lis! You didn't have to bring all this food just for us," Lucy laughed, starting to help her unpack all the containers.

"Hey, you can't deny we can pack some food away when we're hungry," Lisanna smirked, "and Mira was on a roll today and wouldn't let me leave without at least two bags and I never question the chef."

Lucy joined Lisanna in her warm infectious laughter that further pushed down the soft ache that was lingering from earlier.

They decided to settle on the couch, setting their plates on the coffee table, Lucy coming across a random movie playing on TV.

"Mm, thank you for all this, it looks and smells amazing," Lucy said.

"Of course! I know it's been busy for you lately and we haven't really had a chance to catch up," Lisanna grinned, "and I know you tend to forget to eat if you're working on something, which I figured you were, so I wanted to treat you."

"Thank you, you know me so well," Lucy laughed, giving her a grateful smile.

"What are best friends for," Lisanna smiled warmly.

Lucy's chest throbbed with affection. She really was so grateful to have such amazing friends like her.

Lucy returned her warm smile. "When you're right, you're right. Now, let's dig in!"

Soon enough, several containers were empty and their bellies were stuffed. "Mira always out does herself, that was so good," Lucy groaned, falling back into the cushions of the couch after helping clean up a bit.

"She really does," Lisanna laughed from the kitchen, "want some wine for dessert?" she asked, settling back on the couch beside Lucy with a bottle and glasses in hand.

"Sure, sounds good."

Lisanna poured each of them some and handed a glass to Lucy. "We got a couple new bottles in this week, people have been loving them. Cheers!"

"Cheers," Lucy laughed, clinking her glass against Lisanna's, "mm, I can see why. This is really good," she said after taking a sip, feeling the slight warmth of the alcohol settle in her chest.

Lisanna hummed in agreement, comfortable silence settling around them for a few minutes as another movie played in the background, Happy purring loudly peacefully asleep between them. Lucy felt content, she hadn't realized how much she needed this.

"So… how's it going in romance land with Natsu?" Lisanna asked, turning towards Lucy a bit, settling further into the corner of the couch with her legs tucked underneath her.

Lucy laughed softly, catching the teasing glint in Lisanna's eyes. She should have known that question was going to come sooner than later.

"Things are good," Lucy smiled, "We hadn't been able to talk much the past few weeks but we finally had a chance to do a video call last night and it was so good to see him." Some emotion leaked through her voice, Natsu's wide smile at the front of her mind again.

"Aw, that's great, I'm glad!"

"Me too, he's still his dorky self." Lucy breathed through a laugh. "Of course I've missed him since he left but it really hit me just _how much_ I do when I saw him," Lucy said softly, leaning over to set her glass on the table and turning further towards Lisanna and sighed, running a hand through her hair. "He… he was saying he may not be able to make it back home for the holidays this time or… or our anniversary, but we can always make up for lost time when he does come back home." That ache in her chest returned softly but she wore a small smile, fingers brushing over her bracelet fondly.

Lisanna made a sad sound, reaching over to place her hand over Lucy's and giving it a soft squeeze. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I know how much you were looking forward to that."

"I was… I still am, but Natsu's always been worth the wait. When we were just friends and even more so now," Lucy said, feeling the pressure of tears in her eyes, "and I know he goes through so much over there and yet he still always puts in so much effort for me so it's only fair that I give him all the support I can."

Lisanna squeezed her hand again after a moment. "You really love him don't you?"

Lucy's heart leapt into her throat, eyes snapping back up to Lisanna's and seeing her warm encouraging smile. "W-Well I… I just…" Lucy's voice trailed off as she quickly lost herself in her thoughts.

Her and Natsu had been through so much together already. Been there through each other's highs and lows and there was no one else who could make her feel the way he did. Who knew her inside and out and could still manage to surprise her. Who she was content to do nothing and anything with. Who she could give her whole self to and would do just about anything for. Who was the first person she thought of when she woke up and the last when she fell asleep. Who could make her laugh till she cried and make her feel so supported and cared for with just a few words. Who she felt so safe and at home with and just felt so… complete with, in a way she never knew she needed.

She thought about the ways Natsu managed to always bring out all the best things in her and made her want to be a better person, the way her heart would flutter every time she saw his smile or heard his infectious laugh, how she couldn't wait to hold him close again and know he was safe, and how she really couldn't picture her life without him anymore…

_Oh._

More warmth swirled in her chest with each thought and deep down she knew. Knew that this had to be love.

"I-I think I really do," Lucy managed to finally say through a wet breathless laugh, her tears breaking through, "How did you manage to see it before I did?" Lucy giggled, dabbing off her tears with her sleeve.

"Oh, Lucy," Lisanna laughed softly, leaning over to pull Lucy in for a hug, making Happy jump to escape between them. "We could all tell," she grinned after pulling back a bit, rubbing over Lucy's arm, "sometimes you have to take a step back to see things clearly."

"I… I'd never been… I couldn't…" Lucy's words wouldn't come out right, this new feeling filled her heart so much she felt it would burst.

"Lucy, it's okay," Lisanna said softly, squeezing her hand again, "these things take time sometimes but you both deserve all the love and happiness and it makes _me_ happy that you both found each other."

Lisanna gave Lucy a bright smile, her own eyes glossing over a bit and Lucy couldn't help but pull her in for another hug, pouring every ounce of appreciation and gratitude into it as she could.

While she hadn't been expecting to have this sudden realization today, Lucy had a feeling she started feeling more for Natsu for a while now but hadn't really figured out how to put it all into words. Sometimes you really did have to take a step back to get some clarity.

Love. She loved Natsu. The feeling was exhilarating, and a little overwhelming if she was being honest, but she embraced it with her whole heart. She never thought she could feel this way about anyone, but with him... it was as if a piece was falling into place in her heart. It just felt right, as if it was always meant to be.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! As always, special thank you to all the amazing support from last time! : AthomeinFairytail, MaraDragneel3113, BlaackPepper, shayeh923, valerioux, Copperreign12, itsxoi, sevenlaila, Animeflower107, MillennialStargazer, KYAAAA, stranger1999, Hayitsmay363, rao hyuga 18, FbFlame94, & RomitriIsMyMaximumMortalFlaw !_**


End file.
